


Paradise Found

by SkyLynnx



Series: Cops and Lawyers [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Blood and Violence, Cops, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lawyers, Pregnancy, Series Finale, Wedding Fluff, doubts, family and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 86,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: A month after the fall of the red lotus, Korra and Kuvira find themselves preparing to tie the knot with their partners. Unfortunately Korra finds herself working with the enemy in order to protect her family and friends, while Asami has a rather big surprise for Korra.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... here we go again, the series finale (probably?). I hope you guys like the beginning. Also I'm usually a chapter or two ahead, so that's why I can post a little faster. 
> 
> Finally, if you have made it this far, thank you so much for reading.

Harper found herself pinned under her fiancé and Kuvira was in no hurry to wake up.

"Hey… come on, get up." Harper gently shook her shoulder.

Kuvira murmured something in a sleepy voice.

The Major huffed, sure she could push her off, but Kuvira's knee was in between her legs and she really didn’t need her to have a literal knee jerk reaction.

"Come on… we can’t stay in bed just because it’s the weekend."

Another muffled murmur.

"I really need to get up, baby." Harper said but wasn’t expecting her fiancé to wake up fully and stare at her, while blinking several times.

Harper laughed, as she reached up to tuck some of Kuvira’s hair behind her ear. "If I knew it would be that easy."

Kuvira remained staring, she had never told Harper about either of her odd sex dreams, although hearing her call her that, kind of freaked her out.

"You have never called me baby… like ever." Then she flopped back on to her side of the bed.

"Don't get used to it. And we can't stay in bed all day." Harper said getting up and finding some clothes.

"Well… old me would have been drinking on Friday night, then pick up some chick and head to her place for the night…. if you get my drift." Kuvira said as she put her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh… I get it and why am I not surprised?” The Major said as she put on a tank top. Kuvira smiled giving her a quick wink.

"Do you know what today is?" The older woman asked with a grin.

"Of course." That had her sitting up quickly, while gathering up the blankets around her chest with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

With Kuvira finally up, she came into the kitchen. Harper was making breakfast.

"I should be doing that for you." Kuvira mused as a plate was put in front of her.

"I don't mind." Harper said with a shrug and sat across from her.

"Do you have any particular attachments to this house?" Kuvira asked after a few minutes.

Harper stopped eating to think. "No… not really. I like the location, the yard, but I know this house is a little small for two people. Were you thinking of getting something bigger?"

Kuvira looked into her plate and explained. "I've never had a place to call my own." Then her head came up before adding. "Don't worry about the space, I didn’t really have much anyways."

Her fiancé had gotten somewhat upset when talking about her past, especially if it involved not having a place to call home or her mother.

"We can find another place… I mean it'll be ours but--" the Major was cut off.

"I want that… I want it to be ours." Kuvira's green eyes lit up at that suggestion and Harper smiled affectionately.

"Well, I better try to look presentable." Kuvira said standing and as she walked by Harper, she kissed the top of her head saying.

"Happy Birthday. I love you." and felt the older woman lean her head into her chest.

 

"In two days, you'll be married." Korra commented patting her friend on the back. Kuvira blushed as she looked out over the backyard. Harper was among her teammates as Asami, Mako and Xander were on the deck with Kuvira. She couldn’t believe Harper was 39 now. Kuvira thought they would have never made it past six months of dating let alone over a year, and now they were getting married. Their friends had come over in the afternoon to celebrate, although the one person who had mentioned having another party, Bolin, hadn’t been able to come. His baby girl had been born a half a month early, but the couple had insisted they would be at both weddings.

"Hey… look what I found." Livia called out as she and Morgan had left for several moments before coming back with paintball guns and equipment.

"Sweet!" Kuvira exclaimed looking at Korra who agreed.

Asami's hand unconsciously went to her stomach, she could probably handle playing a round although she didn't want to chance it.

"I'll just watch." Asami said touching Korra's forearm.

"Your still not feeling well?" Korra asked concerned, Asami had been throwing up in the morning.

"Yeah I'm good. I just don't really want too." Asami said with a smile.

She had said it was probably something she ate last night, and at the time Korra seemed to be convinced. While they wanted to use AI to get pregnant but Asami had gone through with the procedure without Korra knowing, thinking it wouldn't take.

"Okay." The officer said and with a kiss, she joined the others on the lawn.

"You guys get Livia to even out the teams." Harper said as they all geared up.

Korra took one last look to her fiancé, who smiled back encouragingly.

"Is princess alright?" Kuvira asked glancing back at the deck.

"She was sick in the morning, but it passed quickly." Korra explained, while they had eaten the same thing, she hadn’t gotten sick, maybe Asami was coming down with something.

"Hey kids…" Livia called. "We going to do this or just keep talking?"

The two teams spread out to opposite sides of the yard. There was little cover in the yard itself, but further back was all woods. Asami's eyes never left Korra, as they started playing, Kuvira and Korra stuck close together, they always worked well together. It was great to see Korra all healed, and without any lasting effects. The lawyer begun to think maybe she should have told her fiancé that she went through with the procedure. If Korra was a guy, she could say it was an accident, but that wasn’t the case. Asami had consciously went through with it, now she was wondering if it was a little like cheating. The only person that knew was her obstetrician who had performed the AI, although Asami had yet to actually tell the doctor she was pregnant.

 After a couple of rounds they all were beat but had lots of fun. With byes and thanks, everyone but Livia and Morgan headed out. They all had been at the front door with their guests and as Harper went back into the living room to relax, her friends and Kuvira hadn’t followed, rather hung back at the door.

“Uh… what’s up guys?” The Major asked with a raised eyebrow.

“There’s one more surprise waiting for you.” Livia explained then glanced at Morgan then Kuvira in turn, as they all were grinning.

“Oh, come on… I really can’t handle all three of you tonight, it’s going to be hard enough with just Kuvira.” Harper let out a sigh as she sat down on the couch.

The threesome just looked at each other. “What? That was an option?” Kuvira asked stunned, as she put her hands on her hips, Harper just rolled her eyes with a little smirk. She still loved teasing her future wife.

With a huff, Kuvira continued as she dropped her hands to her sides. “We aren’t talking about that.” And with a wink added, “I’ll be giving you that surprise later tonight.”

“Damn, we expect that sort of reaction from Kuvira… not you.” Morgan said with a laugh as well.

Harper shook her head, while pinching at the bridge of her nose. “So, what is it then?” She asked curiously.

Livia and Morgan stepped away from the front door, as Kuvira opened it, saying, “How about your parents?”

Harper’s blue eyes widened, her mom and dad were standing in the doorway, both smiling. She had seen them both months ago and standing slowly she couldn’t believe they were here. Her dad had said they were coming, but they had said it wouldn’t be until their wedding day, not two days before.

“Harper… you look, different. I mean from the last time we saw you.” Hana spoke first coming further into the house. Harper blushed and looked away as her dad’s eyes landed on Kuvira, who was thinking her fiancé really did take after her dad. They shared the same eye, and hair color as well as being the same height.

“Chief Tristan, Lieutenant General Hana.” Kuvira said respectfully, hand extended. Both parents shook her hand.

“Staff Sergeant.” Hana said with a small smile, they had heard Kuvira had changed a lot, not from Harper, but Izumi.

Tristan in the meantime had hugged his daughter. “I haven’t seen you with long hair in ages. Didn’t think your eyesight was getting that bad, though.”

Harper tucked her hair behind her ear. “Sorry I haven’t kept in touch and I was thinking about contacts, maybe get a trim too.” Then looked over at Kuvira, who slightly shook her head to the negative.

“We’ll see you later Major, and Kuvira.” Morgan said elbowing her friend and they were off.

Hana moved off to hug Harper as well. Kuvira looked on happily, too bad her siblings couldn’t make it.

“Hey… I’m gonna go call my parents, okay?” Kuvira thumbed to their bedroom as Harper came to her side.

“Thanks.” She whispered giving the young woman a hug and kiss to her cheek.

“Uh… one more thing.” Kuvira started with a brief glance over Harper’s shoulder. “I hope they are staying in a hotel, because I need to give you your present.”

“I’m sure you won’t have to worry about that.” The Major smirked then released her.

“I thought you said she didn’t know her dad?” Hana asked as her daughter came to sit next to them.

“She doesn’t, she has two moms instead. The Chief’s wife is a doctor, the same doctor who patches us up.” Harper was happy to explain as she absently rubbed at the scar on her hand.

“Tell us what happened with the red lotus... we heard you had been shot.” Tristan was curious to know, while their daughter had been shot at many times, but this was the first time they thought they could have lost Harper.

“Well, it happened when Kuvira had left on assignment…” Harper started her story, she nearly broke out into a blush, because on that day, or rather the evening prior, she had pleased Kuvira so thoroughly, that the younger woman didn’t really have the energy to return the favor.

 

Korra drove home after the party asking Asami how she felt, the lawyer reassured all was fine as they pulled into their parking space at their apartment complex. Asami had turned to Korra, she just had to tell her, so what if she didn’t get to surprise her future wife. Asami knew if she continued to get sick it would only worry Korra.

"Asami?" the officer asked waving her hand in front of her face.

The older woman just shook her head before Korra continued. "You sort of zoned out there. Are you sure you’re alright?" Concern was clearly in her voice and eyes.

Pressing her lips together Asami said. "I really liked the last house we looked at."

Korra visibly relaxed. "Me too… but I don't think I could handle the mortgage." She finished while looking away.

"You don’t have to pay for everything you know. I do work." Asami said placing her hand on her fiancé’s shoulder. Korra just nodded as they got out of the vehicle. The officer was going to say something but a gunshot that seemed to be rather close rang out on this otherwise calm evening.

"I gotta go." Korra didn’t even hesitate and popped the trunk to get her spare vest and pistol.

"Be careful, please!" Asami urged as the officer was off.

This was the part of Korra's job the lawyer didn't like at all. While not on duty, she had a duty to protect the citizens of this city and if she could help, Korra would. But she was running off without back-up and spirits knows what sort of situation, was dangerous and always had Asami on edge. Maybe if Korra knew about their baby then she might not have taken off. Before the officer was out of Asami's view, she saw Korra take out her phone, hopefully back-up would be close by.

 

The alleyway that the shot had probably originated from was close now and the police were on their way. Slowing her pace to a jog, she cautiously came upon the alley. Peering down she saw a man lying on the ground unmoving, probably dead but she had to check. Moving forward carefully but as fast as she could given the situation.

He had been shot in the head, making it an instant kill. Looking around the alley there wasn't anything of interest, she would have to wait for the police to show up though. Holstering her weapon, she checked him for an ID but instead found a red lotus tattoo, it had Korra worried as she sprang to her feet and bumped up against the wall. There were still members out there and perhaps there was some sort of power struggle going on, which wouldn't surprise her.

"Officer Korra, right?" A woman's voice said. Korra's attention was on the dead man and quickly snapped in the direction of the voice, weapon out.

"RCPD! Stop! Hands up now!" Korra ordered. The woman dressed in black with a hood up, hadn't stopped walking towards her just slowed her pace.

"I said stop!" the officer took a few quick steps forward while putting both hands on the grip of her weapon.

The woman stopped abruptly hands up at chest level.

"They are still out there, you know. Without leadership they will only fight against each other and innocent people will die." She spoke and motioned to the body.

"Who are you?" Korra demanded she had most certainly killed that guy.

"Just a good Samaritan." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah… well, just go home then and leave this to the police." Korra scoffed although it made her wonder where the police were.

"We could team up and take them down together." the woman had walked closer. The officer stepped closer as well, immediately saying. "No deal. Down on the ground now!"

But wondered what game she was playing at.

"I know about that darkness, about your need to get justice by any means necessary." she said and from the light of a streetlamp Korra could see her lips twitch up into a grin.

How did she know about that side of her, who was she? Korra had let her grip falter for just a moment before she was all but ready to pull the trigger. But that’s all the time the other woman needed to grab Korra’s wrist, twisting it to make her drop the gun before pushing Korra away as her back hit against the wall. The woman turned quickly to kick the weapon away and took off. Forgetting about it, Korra gave chase, she was a dead woman now.

Korra chased her through the twisting alleyways as the sun was setting. She could hear sirens, but they were passing them by. Damnit! She couldn’t just grab her phone; she couldn’t let her get away. Turning a sharp corner, Korra only had a second to duck the woman's extended arm. Charging with her shoulder dropped, Korra hit the woman up against the wall trying to restrain her, but an elbow went flying backward hitting the officer's face and splitting her lip.

Korra had stumbled back but had pulled the hood back as dark brown hair fell around the young woman’s face, but it was her eyes that had Korra stunned. They were a distinct red color; she was only average height and there was a scar on her chin.

"No, spirits no!" Korra gasped, this was not happening. The red lotus were supposed to be dead.

The woman grinned; this cop probably realized who she was. "Yes, my parents were P'Li and Zaheer and you and your little prick of a friend killed them." Although the woman didn’t seem too overly upset about it.

"There's no way they had a child. No way! This is not happening." Korra exclaimed hands curling into fists.

"I wasn’t raised by them… I guess they didn’t want me around all the violence, but I just couldn’t stay away." she continued to smile as she started to circle Korra.

“What in the world are you doing killing red lotus members then?” Korra asked, eyes never leaving those red ones.

She laughed. “I’m not killing them all, just the rogue ones and you’re going to help me.”

Korra scoffed, “Yeah right! There is no way that’s happening.” Then raised her fists, she was going to kick this wannbe red lotus member’s ass.

She stopped circling and snorted. “You don’t have a choice. I will kill everyone close to you, starting with Kuvira, or maybe the Chief’s wife, my dad had a real hate on for the Chief and by extension the doctor.”

Korra wasn’t going to be intimidated by this woman, there was no way she’d even get close to her friends and family. “Fat chance of that happening.”

Then she threw a punch, but the younger woman stopped it with one hand and the officer couldn’t believe it, she was strong. With a hard kick to the center of her chest, Korra found her back hitting against a metal shipping container, Korra had chased the woman to the shipping docks. Even with her vest on the hit still hurt. Getting to her feet, she wiped at her still bleeding lip.

“Don’t you get it!? Because of the red lotus I know so much about you, your friends, and your future wife. If you don’t cooperate, I will kill Kuvira first and I won’t stop until they are all dead.” She explained her voice becoming angrier by the end.

Korra’s eyes narrowed on her target before throwing another punch but the woman caught her arm, pulling her forward, then using her elbow on the officer’s back. Korra hit the asphalt hard and remained on her stomach, panting and sweating. If she was telling the truth, then no wonder Korra was getting her ass handed to her. This woman, this red lotus member had studied up on her. Grunting as she got to her knees and elbows, Korra took several deep breaths, she had to play along for now.

“We start tomorrow night.” The woman said as she had started to pace.

“Where? Where should I meet you?” Korra asked with a pained breath.

“Right… Here!” She had punctuated the last word with a hard kick to Korra’s ribs, sending her rolling along the ground before stopping on her back, groaning in pain, her vest only provided minimal protection.

“I wouldn’t get the police involved; you don’t want me to get angry.” Korra had turned her head in the direction of the voice, it was probably best she stay down though.

“The name’s Alexa, by the way and I’m really looking forward to working with you, Korra.” And with that the woman fled.

The officer remained on her back, grinding the heels of her palms into her eyes. Tears leaked out and ran down the sides of her face. How was this even happening? She was going to help Alexa reform the red lotus by killing off the rogue ones. This nightmare was supposed to be over; she was supposed to be getting married and living a long happy life with Asami, and probably a few kids.

She had to tell Asami what was going on, Korra couldn’t just up and leave in the evening without any explanation. Although, she would wait to tell the Chief, perhaps Korra would find a weakness and be able to exploit it and bring Alexa down.

Her phone started ringing, it was Asami and as she noticed the time, she’d been gone for over an hour. Asami was understandably worried, Korra said she was on her way home. Getting to her feet, her ribs were probably bruised. 15 minutes later Korra was coming through the front door.

“Korra!” Asami was rushing towards her and hugged her. Korra winced letting out a little hiss of pain. “Are you okay?” she pulled back quickly, noticing her split lip, with dried blood on it.

“It’s okay… I just… Kuvira? What are you doing here?” Korra looked between her fiancé and friend, although Kuvira was in casual clothing, with her vest and weapon.

“I called her; I was worried. You’ve been gone for over an hour!” Asami said distressed.  

“I’m sorry.” Korra apologized coming into the apartment and taking her vest off. Kuvira watched wordlessly, her friend was injured a lot more then she was letting on.

“What happened?” Asami asked as Korra made her way to the couch to sit down.

“Ahh… the suspect got away. I got…” Korra paused to adjust her sitting position. “I mean, I’ll be fine.”

Kuvira and Asami weren’t convinced one little bit. “He hurt you more then you’re willing to let on.” The officer commented.

“She.” Korra interjected.

“What?” the other two asked confused, glancing to one another.

“The suspect was a woman.” The officer said as she lifted her shirt up, a bruise was starting to develop.

The lawyer’s concern was coming back at the sight of the injury. “Again… what happened?”

Korra looked to them, she really wished Kuvira wasn’t here but appreciated her coming for Asami’s sake. “We got into a fight and I lost, and she fled.”

“What did she look like?” Kuvira asked, hands on her hips as Asami sat next to her fiancé.

The young woman just shrugged while rubbing at the back of her neck. “It was dark, and she was wearing a hood. I didn’t get a good look.”

Kuvira sighed. “The police found a dead red lotus member and your weapon in the alley. Anyway… I’ll check in with the station and you can give them your report tomorrow.”

Korra couldn’t look at her friend and just nodded, however Asami stood to thank the officer.

“Yeah yeah… I hope Harper is still awake.” Kuvira wasn’t really bothered by coming to help though.

Asami gave her a weak smile. “I’m sorry... I was just worried.” 

“See you two later.” Kuvira said with a smile before leaving.

With a deep breath to calm herself down and to let the wave of nausea pass, Asami came back to her fiancé. For Korra, she had to tell Asami what really was going on and as the officer explain what happened, the lawyer didn’t know what to say, or think. She just wanted to tell Korra she was pregnant, but now she didn’t want to distract Korra from what she had to do.

“Please… you must keep this a secret, at least for a bit. I just know that if anything happens to her, those still loyal to the red lotus will come after everyone.” Korra pleaded while holding on to Asami’s hands, she just nodded.

“Maybe I could do some research on her. You said she wasn’t raised by them, so she could have been adopted or fostered.” Asami offered.

Korra considered that may work. “But she knew of her parents.”

“Perhaps there was a time when Zaheer and P’Li weren’t criminals. The red lotus law firm was legitimate, and they were actually lawyers.” Asami explained, although Korra was looking rather tired now.

The lawyer stood up and extended her hand, Korra took it and was hauled up. “It’s worth a shot.”

Asami cupped her lover’s cheek, her thumb going over the thin scar. “We’ll get through this.”

 

 

Korra and Asami pulled into the courthouse’s parking lot and headed for the entrance, before seeing Kuvira pulling in.

“Nice car.” Korra commented as her partner got out and as Kuvira closed the door, she noticed the number 36 under the handle. “Is that your old patrol car?”  

“It is. It’s been officially retired as my personal undercover car, since Xander and I are no longer part of the traffic division.” Kuvira explained, tapping the hood. The vehicle was a solid grey color with a few less lights and sirens.

They all made their way to the entrance. “Oh, and Harper was asleep by the time I got back.”

Asami cringed, “Sorry.” As they made their way up the stairs. Korra begun to unlock the door.

“And I won’t be seeing her until our wedding, because her parents want us to spend the day apart.” Kuvira continued as she held the door open for Asami.

“Sorry again.” And she hastily went in following behind Korra.

Kuvira had noticed her friend seemed rather distracted, perhaps it was due to the situation last night. The officers got ready for their day, as people and other officers showed up. Asami only needed to be in court for a few hours, saying she’d see Korra later, the lawyer was off.

“Nervous about getting married?” Korra asked as they got a break in between people.

“A little. I think Harper is more anxious because her parents are here, and she wants things to be perfect.” Kuvira said, but realized her friend was avoiding bringing up what happened last night.

“I’m sure things will be great.” Korra reassured while only sparing her partner a quick glance.

“What’s going on with you? What really happened last night?” Kuvira cut right to the issue.

“I already told you.” Korra said firmly, lucky for her, more people were heading towards them.

Kuvira sighed, perhaps if she didn’t push Korra would tell her. In any case, she should be focusing on tomorrow. She needed to prove to Harper’s parents, or at least her mom that she was enough for Harper. Kuvira still got the sense Hana didn’t really like the idea of her daughter getting married to her.

 

With only a few hours to go before her shift ended Korra would have enough time to change then head out to see Alexa. It had been on her mind all day and Kuvira was getting suspicious, despite Korra’s attempts to reassure her and deflect the topic with questions about Kuvira's wedding.

Asami had left court for the firm and was waiting in the parking lot now.

"One more day." Korra elbowed her friend as they headed to their cars.

"Yeah… I know. It’s so surreal." Kuvira admitted, she was headed to her parents for the evening and tomorrow.

"Hey, catch you later." The older woman said with a wave.

Korra did the same as she got Naga into the back while she got into the front.

"Hey." Korra said but found her lips being covered by Asami's. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Asami asked her voice low, causing her lover to blush.

"No, you don't." She gave out a nervous laugh.

Although once moving they remained silent not wanting to bring up the topic of what her fiancé had to do tonight. Once home Korra was getting changed while Asami watched from the doorway. Dressing in all black, with a hood and vest under her clothes, as Asami looked on with so much worry.

"I'll be fine." Korra said as she held on to Asami's upper arms.

"I really wish Kuvira was going with you." The lawyer said wiping at her nose.

"Me too." Korra murmured, Asami hadn't found anything yet about Alexa, she wasn't going to give up though.

"I will end this. I promise you." Korra whispered pulling Asami into a hug, although she didn't expect her fiancé to start crying into her shoulder.

Korra couldn't believe she was doing this and simply stroked Asami's back while hushing her.

Drying her tears, the lawyer pulled back, while this situation made her worry, it was her hormones that made her cry so abruptly. With a final bye and telling Naga to look after Asami the officer was off.

 

The house was quiet, her mom should be home though.

"Kya?" Kuvira called out. Nothing. Making her way down the hall towards the bedrooms she heard laughing from the very last one. With a roll of her eyes and slight grin, she could either just walk away and wait for them or interrupt their little moment.

Kuvira didn't even have to think about it and cautiously moved into the bedroom, the door was open a little, but the master bathroom door was closed nearly all the way. They weren’t in the shower since she didn’t hear any running water, so they were probably in the hot tub.

Which gave Kuvira an idea, their new house needed to have one and that made her blush just thinking about it. Nearly at the door and ready to knock when Kya's voice stood out.

"Maybe we should let them stay. I don't think they even picked out where they are going on their honeymoon."

Then silence for several moments before Lin spoke up. "Maybe."

It made Kuvira wonder what they were talking about.

"You know you want too." Kya said and then she must have whispered something else because Lin started to laugh.

The officer's hand hovered in front of the door ready to push it open but hearing her mother laugh, which was rare, and yet Kya had done it effortlessly. Biting her lower lip maybe she shouldn't interrupt.

"How much longer until Kuvira gets here?" Kya asked.

"Who knows… I'm sure we have time for another round." Lin said then there was a splash followed by laughing.

It made Kuvira wonder if she and Harper were like that, when they were alone. Her fiancé had become more affectionate but only Kuvira got to see how soft Harper could be and that made her heart beat a little faster with those thoughts.

It was now or never Kuvira thought, ready to push the door open.

"I love you." it was her mother's voice and it wasn't hard to hear all the emotion behind the words.

Her mother must of kissed Kya because she didn’t reply for a several seconds.

"I love you too, Lin." Kya said with just as much emotion behind it.

As Kuvira's hand remained ready to push the door open, she caught sight of her ring and then Korra's words came back to her.

'You changed because of a woman. I hope she's worth it.'

Kuvira had gradually changed and yet she was still questioning it. Old her would be interrupting by now, but new her was hesitating.

'Come on… just do it.' Kuvira told herself, squeezing her eyes tightly. 'She's worth it.… she's always been worth it.'

She dropped her hand and left.

"Did you hear something?" Kya turned her head to the door.

"No… but it could be Kuvira. Meaning she’s probably going to interrupt." Lin figured. But they were only met with silence.

"Maybe it wasn't?" Kya said turning back to Lin, who shrugged.

"If it’s true then, let’s give her a show." Then leaned in for a kiss which Kya stopped with her fingers.

"You two are bad."

Lin moved the doctor’s fingers from her lips while saying. "You love it." and got her kiss.

 

Korra arrived at the shipping docks, there wasn’t anyone around, as she was going to head further into the docks, slight movement caught her attention and she turned, pulling out her pistol and pointing it at Alexa’s head, although she was doing the same.

"How nice of you to keep your word." Alexa commented as they lowered their weapons.

"Let’s get this over with." Korra snorted and followed the woman.

"Why do you need help?" The officer asked, as they were watching a man across the street.

Red eyes turned on her. "You know that saying, there are somethings worse than death?"

Korra gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Just think, you are helping to reform the red lotus." Then she moved off to a better position.

"What are you going to do once they are reformed?" Korra remained indifferent to the woman’s previous statement. Their target was in a better position for taking down now.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Alexa scoffed.

"You don't even know." Korra smugly said, that made Alexa whirl around quickly pinning Korra against the brick building with her forearm across her throat. As Alexa pressed her pistol against the officer’s forehead. "Don’t think I won't kill you." she angrily said.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me already. You need me for something."

Alexa held the officer’s gaze for several moments and Korra thought she could be considering killing her. The young woman released her grip but roughly shoved Korra back.

"Let’s get the target… you’ll be the distraction." Alexa muttered as she moved off. Korra took a deep breath, that was close.

 

Kuvira didn’t really know why she had stopped in front of her old place, not the one she shared with Korra, the one before that. Maybe, because she would still be living there if not for Korra. The building looked a little worse for wear now. This was not happening; she couldn’t believe she was still thinking back on how her life had been turned upside down. Sitting back in the car seat, she slipped off her engagement ring. Turning it around in her hands, the diamond was set somewhat into the gold band, there was also two sapphires on either side. Harper's proposal came back to her, and at the time, Kuvira didn't even have to think about her answer. She slipped the ring back on and with a slow breath she tried to push her doubts away. Thinking she was about ready to head out, when movement off to the left caught her eye, a figure probably dressed in black had ran into the adjacent alley. Getting out quickly she made her way over, weapon in hand since she hadn’t changed out of her uniform yet.

Coming up to the corner of the building, she pressed her back against the wall, she was going to turn the corner, but a female's voice halted her.

"I'll see you this weekend."

So, there were two people, as the shadow of one of them was coming towards her. Kuvira ready herself, turning quickly she hit the suspect up against the wall, as the woman grunted in pain.

"Police! Your under--" Kuvira trailed off as the woman's hood came off.

"Korra?!"

"Kuvira?!"

Letting go of her friend, she didn’t know what to think.

"What’s going on? Who was that other person you were with?"

Korra took a deep breath, her ribs ached and getting hit into the wall again wasn’t helping. "I'll tell you. But please just listen."

Kuvira did what she was told, although if she was hearing right, then Korra was working with the enemy.

"What? We have to involve the police." Kuvira replied reaching for her radio.

"No!" Korra grabbed her friend's hand. "You have to keep this a secret. I don't doubt that she will go through with her threat."

The officer rubbed her forehead trying to wrap her head around all of this.

"I will tell the Chief, but just give me time." the young woman pleaded.

Green eyes met blue. "That’s why you were out last night. Does Asami know?"

"She does." Korra nodded while pacing a little then stopped. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be at your parents place?"

Kuvira looked off to the side and shrugged a little. Korra's eyes flicked to the older woman's ring finger, the ring was still there, which had her relieved.

"You can't be doubting your decision now." Korra said but was sympathetic about it.

"What if I’m no good for her after we get married?" Kuvira was still in doubt.

"Come on now…. your lives won't change that much." the younger woman said holding her friend by her biceps. "Trust me. You'll be fine." Korra reassured, although Kuvira still looked like she was doubting herself.

"What if she leaves me? What if one day she realizes she made a mistake?" her friend was just going in circles now and this was not the time or place for this discussion.

"Please, just trust me." Korra pleaded then several seconds passed and Kuvira started nodding slowly.

"Good.... let's go." Korra got a ride home from Kuvira, coming into her apartment Asami was right there hugging and kissing her.

"I'm okay." Korra said patting her fiancé’s back.

Asami pulled back nodding slowly, even though it looked like she'd been crying a lot.

"I'm sorry… this is my fault." Korra blamed herself.

"How is it? How could you predict any of this?" Asami said as she raised the officer’s chin, so their eyes met.

Korra just shrugged, it was true she could have never predicted any of this and yet she felt so responsible.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Asami said and absently rubbed her stomach.

Seeing the gesture Korra asked, "Stomach still bothering you?"

Asami's eyes slightly widen, she really needed to stop bringing attention to that area.

"I'm fine, just been worried about you." Asami explained with a convincing smile.

As they readied themselves for bed Asami watched Korra undress, her fiancé was so sexy, although with her hormones being messed up it could at times kick her sex drive into overtime. She found herself wanting Korra so badly and once she was on the bed Asami was getting on top of her.

"Whoa… hey. Are you sure?" Korra asked this was rather sudden and unexpected.

"Yes… I need you." Asami whispered then leaned in for a kiss.

Feeling Korra’s arms and hands around her back she knew her fiancé was going to switch their positions.

"Don't." The lawyer murmured into Korra's ear. "I want to be on top."

Swallowing hard, Korra loved to hear her lover say that and she knew Asami would be very thorough in pleasing her.

 

Lin and Kya glanced at each other as their daughter paced in front of them, she had just gotten to her parent’s place and started telling them all about her insecurities. Neither one of her parents really realized how deep Kuvira's doubts about herself went. She went from wishing she'd never gotten to know her mother to thinking she would be a terrible wife to Harper.

"Kuvira." Lin said softly, but she didn't stop pacing or talking. "Staff Sergeant!" She said a little more forceful.

That made the officer stop in her tracks. Lin looked at Kya, who was a bit surprised in Kuvira’s quick reaction to authority.

"You need to stop with all these doubts." Lin started; she had really hoped in talking with her daughter that she wouldn't have these worries anymore, evidently that wasn’t the case.

"But--" Kuvira stopped as Kya held up her hand.

"Listen to me, your mother was the first woman I ever really dated, and I had insecurities too, this was all new to me." Kya explained as she gestured to her surroundings. "But we…" She took Lin's hand. "Made it through, spirits we are still learning."

Kuvira simply nodded as there was a pause and noticed how Lin smiled at Kya as she talked.

"I didn't think I would make a good wife, but here we are." Kya said as she looked at Lin, still with a big smile.

"And if you still get butterflies when your around her, if you still wake up every morning next to her and think of how lucky you are… I think you'll be just fine." Kya said but had slowly started looking towards her wife.

Kuvira angled her head, it looked like her mother was starting to blush. As Lin brought her hand up to take Kya's cheek, Kuvira cleared her throat.

"I'm still here, you know."

"We know." the Chief quickly said waving at her.

"You still get those thoughts and feelings?" Lin asked softly as her thumb caressed a tanned cheek.

Kya nodded, "I'm just as much in love with you, if not more than when we first started our relationship."

Kuvira let out a little puff of air, while putting her hands on her hips. "That’s great you two… but I’m the one getting married and looking for some parental advice."

Kya could see as Lin's eyes went softer at the mere mention of her daughter asking for advice.

"Do you love her?" Lin simply asked.

"Yes!" The young woman said without hesitation.

"There’s your answer." Her mother replied with a smile.

"That wasn’t much of a question." Kuvira said dropping her arms to her sides.

"Come, sit Kuvira." Kya said moving over and patting the couch. She did what she was told and sat in between her mom’s.

"You know how Lin and I met, and it wasn’t exactly for all the right reasons, but we fell in love. Same with you and Harper, you guys didn’t exactly like each other, and she took any opportunity to get a rise from you. But with time you guys fell in love too." Kya explained as she put her arm around Kuvira's shoulder. "You two will be just fine."

"I agree." Lin reassured.

As Kya let her arm slip from Kuvira's shoulder Lin was pulling the young woman towards herself and kissed her daughter's temple.

"After everything the two of you have endured, I don't have any doubts about your relationship or the future of your marriage." Kuvira had been pulled into her mother and nodded against her chest.

"Love you kiddo." Lin said absently rubbing her daughter’s back.

"Kiddo?" Kuvira pulled away to look at her mother with a raised eyebrow, even Kya looked on oddly.

"What?" Lin started blushing, "I've always wanted to say that."

"You are getting way too soft in your old age." Kuvira chuckled while hugging her mother. As they hugged, Lin could see Kya over Kuvira's shoulder and she winked, the Chief simply smiled back.

 

 

It was the eve of her wedding and not being able to see or talk to Harper was driving her crazy and Kuvira was pretty sure her fiancé felt the same. As she and her moms’ pulled up to the Sato’s estate, Korra and Asami were there to greet them.

The two best friends hugged.

"I’m so happy for you." Korra whispered before pulling away as her friend started blushing. Unexpectedly Asami was hugging her and murmured thank you to her.

"What for?" Kuvira asked confused, Asami motioned with her head to Korra, who was hugging Kya.

The officer looked between the couple, then realized Korra probably told Asami that she also knew what Korra was doing and was probably relieved that if Kuvira knew, she would be able to help, and she nodded to Asami.

As they all made their way into the house, Korra and Asami held the double doors open that led into the back yard. Kuvira went through and was impressed at the scene. The lawn was trimmed, the flower beds were in full bloom, and the water in the in-ground pool was crystal clear. White patio stones made a path to an arch way that served as the alter, chairs on either side. Simple, yet elegant streamers hung from the trees. As Kuvira had walked slowly to the beginning of the aisle, her parents behind her, as the Satos, including Korra had moved to the end of the aisle. Kuvira took her time admiring all the work they had put into this, as she walked down the aisle, Lin and Kya hung back both wiping at their tears. Only a few years ago they were walking down the same path and their daughter was going to do the same.

"You guys did all of this… for me... I mean Harper and I?" Kuvira was still in disbelief.

"We hired landscapers and Opal was in charge of the set up, we just did what we were told." Yasuko explained, as Naoki who was in his dad's arms started reaching out towards Kuvira, who took him.

"You are getting big buddy." She commented, and Naoki tried to say wedding, she smiled at his attempt before speaking. "You are gonna be my wingman tomorrow."

"Aren't I your wingman?" Korra chimed.

She just waved at her friend nonchalantly. "You’re my second wingman."

In the meantime, Lin and Kya had come up to stand by their daughter.

Unexpectedly Naoki called out, "Rings!"

"Speaking of which here they are." Hiroshi said bringing out a small box and placing one of them in Kuvira’s hands.

"What do you think?" Yasuko asked with a grin.

"These aren't the ones, ours were just plain." Kuvira said looking around at everyone and it seemed they were all in on it. The gold bands had silver engraving round the outside, which sparkled in the sun light.

"Your fiancé wanted them to be personalized, so had them engraved." Korra explained having given the Major the rings earlier in the week. They were stunning, as Kuvira turned it around in her hand.

"Rings!" Naoki said happily, which gave Kuvira an idea. "Let’s see him walk down the aisle with the rings."

Everyone thought that was a good idea, the Satos had been teaching him, although he got distracted easily until Korra brought Naga over and he followed the dog everywhere, giving the adults an idea.

Asami took her brother as Korra went to get Naga from the house. As Asami walked to the beginning of the aisle she couldn’t help and think about hers and Korra's unborn child. The lawyer was on the fence about telling Korra, but every day she delayed in telling her the closer their wedding day got.

Setting her brother down as Korra came over. Naoki wasted no time in getting to her and giving Naga a hug. Refocusing him Asami told Naoki that he needed to walk towards Kuvira just like they had practiced, he nodded and took the small ring box then took a hold of Naga’s collar. It made him think that he was leading her, and he was so proud of himself.

Naoki had done a good job as he walked towards Kuvira and once at the end Korra took the ring box and Naoki and Naga went off to the side, where during the ceremony his dad and or sister would be waiting.

"Get going Kuvira." Yasuko said catching the time. "Harper and her family will be here."

Kuvira's shoulders slumped forward. "Can't I get a little peek?"

"Nope!" Kya said with a smile. "After tomorrow, you two will have the rest of your lives together. And be thankful you guys didn’t have to spend two days apart."

As the doctor finished Lin came up beside her and put her arm around Kya's waist.

 

As Korra walked her friend out, Kuvira made a point to say. "If you need me to watch your back this weekend just say the word."

Korra sighed, " If she even thinks that we are being followed or anything she will come after you."

"You don't think I wouldn't die for you, if it meant you could be free of the red lotus?" Kuvira said and emphasized her point by placing her hands on Korra's shoulders.

As her friend was going to protest, she was halted. "All of this is because of you, you stuck it out by my side for better or worse."

Korra blushed and looked off to the side. "You cared a lot more about me back before Asami, right?"

Kuvira let a small smile come over her. "I was just too scared to admit it and seeing that we fell in love with other women, we probably wouldn't have been in a romantic relationship for long but, yeah I did, and I will always love and care for you."

Korra had let a few tears go before pulling Kuvira in for a tight hug, prompting the older woman to cry a little too.

Pulling away they both breathed a sigh of relief while wiping at their eyes.

"Now get going!" Korra playfully shoved her friend away.

"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow." Kuvira waved as she headed for her vehicle.

 

Once Kuvira was out of sight Harper and her family showed up, she had only ever seen the Majors mom months ago but Kuvira had told her about Harper's dad and she certainly took after him.

"Korra!" Harper called as she gave her a little hug, "and my parents, Hana and Tristan."

"Nice to meet you." Korra extended her hand for them to shake.

"You’re looking better." Hana said remembering the last time she saw the young woman. Korra grin and nodded quickly.

"Heard your also getting married." she continued and since she still had her left-hand Hana rotated it a little to get a better view of the bracelet.

"I am." Korra couldn't have been happier to say that.

As they all went to the backyard. Tristan was calling out. "Lin!' it’s a pleasure to see you again."

"You as well, Chief." Lin said moving to take his hand.

Everyone, but Hana was looking on confused.

"Hold on… you guys know each other? Is that a Chief thing or what?" Kya asked.

"No… but the Earth Kingdom has one of the best police academies around. Lin and I were the top of our class." Tristan explained as his wife came to stand next to him. "I had no idea you had a kid, though."

"Yeah… I... Well, I'm sure she's told you that I had given her up." Lin said sadly as Kya took her hand. But as they started speaking about something else, Harper had wondered off to look at the wedding set up. She looked at the white stones making the path and could envision herself walking down it with her dad to meet Kuvira.

“This is really happening.” Harper said more to herself but had noticed Yasuko come up beside her.

“It is and it’s wonderful that your dad is going to give you away.” She continued and Harper turned to Mrs. Sato with a smile.

“Your dad must have walked you down the aisle too.” But unexpected to Harper, a sad expression came over Yasuko.

“My parents died when I was in my later teens. I believed that they were with me on my wedding day and that my father would have loved to give his only daughter— child away.” While still somewhat upset by that memory, Yasuko believed everything happened for a reason.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t—” The Major was interrupted as Yasuko shook her head slightly while grinning.

“It’s alright… you couldn’t have known that.” Then suddenly Naoki wanted to practice walking with the rings again and it would be a good time to practice walking down the aisle with her dad. Korra and Asami took up positions at the end, while Asami’s parents were at the beginning with Naoki and Naga.

Looping her arms with dad, he asked, “Ready honey?”

“As ready as I’m ever gonna be.” Harper said with a nervous smile, even though this was a practice it was still nerve-racking.

Hana had been through this all before, with Harper’s siblings, years ago, and never expected Harper would be getting married. Her daughter had come out very early in her life, thinking she would grow out of it and find a nice man to settled down with, but that never happened. Harper had left for the Fire Nation’s army at 18, only to be transferred to the Republic city’s army in her later 20’s, then at least seven years ago she was discharged, but remained in Republic city and joined the RCPD’s tactical division.

Her husband and daughter were nearly at the end, she looked so very happy.

“You can show emotion, you know.” Lin said startling Hana, who turned on the Chief surprised.

“I’m happy for her.” She simply said.

Lin and Kya looked at each other with a shrug. “And here I thought you were stoic.” Kya whispered to her wife, Lin agreed, the Lieutenant General took it to a whole new level, sure there were a few moments she showed emotion, but they were few and far in between.

Tristan kissed Harper’s cheek and stepped off just like he would do tomorrow. Then her daughter’s blue eyes met Hana’s, who gave a little smile.

“She told us, she started to fall in love with your daughter after she was rescued from a fire, right?” Hana asked Lin unexpectedly.

“That’s right, but Harper started to see Kuvira differently after that time, they aren’t together because they saved each other.” Lin explained although it was sort of odd for her to be asking that, surely Harper wouldn’t have lied to her parents about her relationship.

“Why?” Kya just had to ask.

“She’s just changed, so much. I guess I’m still in disbelief, she’s never really been the same since leaving the army.” Hana explained as Harper was talking with the Sato’s and Korra, probably thanking them for all their help.

“Why is that? I thought an honorable discharge was a very good thing.” Kya looked between the pair, as she knew Lin had read up on the Major.

“It is. But she never wanted to leave.” Lin said, and glanced at Hana, wanting her to tell the rest, because Lin had a feeling what Harper’s mom would say.

“She thought she would disappoint us.” Her gaze had shifted back to Harper, she was genuinely happy, as she and the others were starting to head this way.

“So, tell her you aren’t?” Kya suggested.

“You don’t have kids, do you?” Hana raised her eyebrow, “it’s not that easy.”

“What’s not easy? Raising them or telling them your proud. My wife has yet to tell Kuvira that she’s proud of her, even though Kuvira just knows she is.” The doctor pressed on; all the while Lin’s green eyes had started widening in surprise.

“Her dad tells her all the time; he tells all of our kids how proud we are of them.” Hana said, unfazed by the woman’s last comment.

“But have you?” Kya asked, just before the others were in ear shot. Lin smiled, spirits, Kya was persistent as Lin put her arm around Kya’s back and pulled her in close.

Kissing her wife’s temple, Lin whispered, “damn, I love you more every day.” Her wife did have a valid point, which had Hana a bit stunned.

Although what happened next no one saw coming. Harper was being pulled into her mom’s embrace. “I’m so proud, and so happy for you.” Then she pulled away looking at her stunned daughter.

“You’ve always been my favorite happy accident. I love you.” Hana said cupping Harper’s cheeks.

“Accident?” Lin asked as she looked at Tristan, who was looking all around, slightly turning red.

“We were all accidents.” Harper said with a smile. “I just happened to be the only one worth talking about.”

“Just like you.” Yasuko said as she held her son and kissed his cheek, and with that they were all laughing.

“If you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.” Hiroshi whispered to Tristan.

“Deal.” He said with a quick nod.

Harper and her parents were very happy and said their thanks to the Sato’s, for the time and effort they put into this, and tomorrow everything would come together for what would be a very special and memorable day.

The Major headed to her place, her teammates would be there to celebrate her last night as a ‘free woman,’ as they called it. While her parents went back to their hotel. Korra and Asami were headed to the Chief’s and doctor’s home to have a little get together with Kuvira.

 

“How was Harper? Did she look okay?” Kuvira didn’t even greet her friends or parents, way too concerned with her future wife’s well-being.

“Why, hello to you too.” Kya said stalling.

“Mother!? Korra? Someone tell me, please?!” Kuvira pleaded as everyone remained quiet as they headed to the living room.

“Her hair was definitely shorter.” Lin teased with a quick wink to her wife.

“Yeah, and I haven’t seen her without her glasses in a while.” Korra just had to add.

“What!? No no no, she didn’t cut her hair, did she? And her glasses make her even sexier.” Kuvira was panicking, then looked to the lawyer. “Princess, tell me it isn’t true.”

“Oh, you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.” Asami wasn’t going to give in as she and Korra took the love seat, with Kuvira’s parents taking the couch on the opposite side.

“No!” The distraught woman exclaimed.  Since they weren’t going to tell her about Harper, Kuvira tried a different approach.

"Did she at least like the set up?"

"She did." Kya nodded, and she was relieved to hear that. They all had just gotten settled in the living room when the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Kuvira jumped up first. Moments later Kuvira had come back with Suyin and Kya was immediately taking Lin's hand as the room went silent, clearing her throat Kuvira started.

"I think it’s time for you two to talk."

"I agree." Kya said giving Lin's hand a squeeze indicating that she was also in on this.

"That’s a terrible idea." Lin scoffed and looked away.

"Told you." Suyin patted Kuvira's shoulder and started to move off.

"Wait!" She blurted out. "Tomorrow isn't just about Harper and I, but about our two families coming together." Kuvira pointed out and she looked around the room. Korra and Asami agreed with nods.

"The problem with that is, I’m not sure why Lin is still upset with me. It can't be because I told our mother about your pregnancy or that I gave you those scars." Suyin explained.

"You what?" her niece asked looking in between the sisters.

"Which one has you confused, the telling, or my injuries?" Lin asked and made a point not to look at her sister.

"Both." Asami and Korra said in unison, leaving Kuvira to nod.

Then there was silence.

"After my sister told our mom that I was pregnant, I chased after her wanting a fight." Lin abruptly stopped and turned on Suyin. "You were always doing stupid crap like that."

Kuvira had sat by Korra and Asami across from her parents while her aunt took a chair.

Suyin narrowed her eyes at her older sister. "I've changed… I grew up, fell in love and got married… not unlike your daughter." She had gestured to said woman. "I have a husband and we have five kids and one grandkid so far."

Lin remained indifferent and Kuvira realized this wasn't going to work, but her aunt had other ideas.

"Have you ever told Kuvira that I wanted to adopt her?"

"What?!" the three girls said. "I could have lived in that big ass house?" Kuvira huffed as she sank back into the couch.

Oddly enough her daughter didn't seem too upset, but Lin didn't need to take this.

"She does now… thank you very much." Lin said sarcastically and went to stand, but her wife pulled her back.

"You're going to stay and work something out. Because Kuvira is right, tomorrow is about family and I don’t see a better opportunity." Kya explained making Lin sit back down.

"She has you wrapped around her finger… didn’t think you could love someone enough for that to happen." Suyin said with a smirk and if looks could kill as Lin narrowed her eyes on her target.

"There's that arrogant attitude that got you into so much trouble."

"Looks like I know where I get it from." Kuvira muttered to her friend, who just shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh yeah… at least I knew how to be arrogant and carefree… the one time you try it, you get knocked up." Suyin said with a snort, but quickly looked at her niece. "No offense Kuvira." the young woman just smiled.

"If you just followed the rules--" Lin was cut off sharply, by her sister.

"Follow the rules and become just like you, so cold and emotionless always needing to follow the rules, doing everything right… to what end? To make our mom proud of you?" Suyin folded her arms across her chest, she had always wanted to say that, but added. "Your wife should be given a medal for getting through that thick skull of yours."

Kya blushed a little while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well... my parent’s relationship actually started off--"

"Shut up, Kuvira." Asami and Korra interrupted, having heard only a little of how their relationship started from none other than Kuvira.

Lin hadn't replied still upset.

"She was proud of us no matter what, in fact she still is." Suyin said a little softer, seeing that Lin didn’t have anything to say she continued. "I never knew you got married, I never knew you liked women either."

"What?!" Kya couldn't help her outburst. "Not the marriage thing but the gay thing."

Suyin shrugged, "I guess, I was too preoccupied with other things too really notice."

"Lin does have a tough exterior but she isn’t incapable of emotion." Kya said and smiled affectionately at her wife, which got Lin to smile a little.

"I know, it’s just hard to get her to show them. However, Mom and I heard about the red lotus, of the bombing and injuries the RCPD had received. We are always worried that one day you would be killed." Suyin said sadly just remembering some of the headlines. In the meantime, Korra had taken both Asami's and Kuvira's hands in hers, squeezing them. It had been a tough time but for Korra it wasn’t over and this weekend she would be forced to help again.

"It’s a good thing I married a doctor then." Lin said with a quick glance to her doctor. "I guess… I could have kept in touch more."

"That’s the nicest thing you've said to me in a while." And that was probably the best she would get out of her sister now.

"I'll be leaving in a few days, perhaps we can talk again." Suyin stood ready to head back to Opal's.

Lin and Kya stood too. "How’s the grandbaby?" The doctor asked.

"Clara? Doing very well, she looks so much like Opal." She beamed with happiness.

"You guys will get to see her tomorrow." Suyin added as Kuvira had gotten up in meantime to hug her aunt.

"Nice seeing you again, Su."

"You too, Kuvira and congratulations."  Lin had watched the exchange, maybe she should have let her sister take care of her daughter all those years ago.

As Korra and Asami were heading out too, when the lawyer pulled Kuvira aside.

"Please look out for Korra this weekend."

Kuvira looked towards Korra then back to Asami. "I will. Just let me know when you need me."

Asami mouthed ‘thank you’ before joining up with her fiancé.

With everyone gone Kya turned on her daughter.

"You excited?" she said taking Kuvira’s hands.

"Yes." the young woman said blushing. "It’s really happening."

"You should get to bed and try to sleep." Lin suggested and Kuvira frowned. "Trust me… you'll be awake for a while." Then wrapped her arms around Kya's waist.

And with that Kuvira turned to head to bed. Kya turned in her wife's embrace arms going around her neck.

"You should really work things out with your sister."

Lin simply closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Whatever it is, I think you two have lost enough time with each other." Kya continued as she rested her forehead against Lin's.

Green eyes opened to blue ones. "I'll think about it."

With a slight grin, Kya slid her hand from Lin's neck to her cheek.

"Kuvira is getting married tomorrow." Kya said excitedly.

Lin had the biggest smile before saying. "I still can't believe it." The doctor smile back before engaging in an intense kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some angst, right off the bat. Kuvira's always gonna have doubts so just live with it and lets hope Korra can protect everyone. As Asami thinks she might have cheated on Korra by not telling her about the procedure.
> 
> Next time... Kuvira will finally be getting married as both brides to be experience last minute doubts.  
> Thanks for reading and as always, see ya all later :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised... Kuvira's wedding, to my original character that wasn't suppose to make it past Legal Love, but since you readers were interested in a relationship between the two, the Major has survived thus far.  
> It's not very long, and maybe its a bit of a let down... I dunno, there was probably more I could add. Anyhow... on with the story.

Korra had never left her best friend's side since she arrived at the Sato estate, she had to keep an eye on Kuvira and make sure she was ready and didn’t get to see Harper until the ceremony.

"You know, I get to do this to you in about three weeks." Kuvira said hands on her hips. Korra was blocking the doorway of one of the bedrooms as Harper would be arriving soon and keeping the brides from seeing each other until the ceremony was the jobs of the two maids of honor.

"Yeah I know, but I won’t be nearly as stressed about not seeing my future wife." Korra said then her walkie talkie came to life.

"Harper's here." It was Opal's voice, she was in charge, while Bolin and her mother were taking care of Clara.

"Oh my… spirits..." Opal had continued, but realized she was still holding the speak button.

"What?!" Kuvira grabbed the receiver.

 "It’s nothing." Opal said after a few seconds.

Kuvira groaned, her cousin was probably looking at Harper.

"Just you wait, Korra. Being away from the woman you love for a day and two nights will be rough on you." Kuvira pointed out as Korra closed the bedroom door.

"We'll see about that." Korra said with a smirk. Kuvira was nearly ready but the ceremony wouldn't be starting for another two hours or so.

 

"Oh wow… Lin, look at our future daughter in law." Kya had tapped her wife to get her attention and as she turned around, Harper, her parents and Livia were coming into the living room.

Harper was stunning although her outfit and appearance weren't complete. Even though Lin and Kya had gotten to know the Major personally over the past year, she hardly looked like the same woman without her police uniform and associate gear.

"Harper you look... amazing." Kya had hugged the woman and as she pulled back still holding hands as Kya looked the Major up and down.

Harper blushed. "Thanks," and caught Lin's impressed gaze.

Opal had given Livia a walkie talkie and told them to head up to one of the spare bedrooms.

"See you guys." Harper waved to her parents and Kuvira's. They nodded, all with such happy expressions.

"Major… Harper, you look… wow." Asami was left somewhat speechless as she and her mother caught the pair before they went upstairs.

The older woman was fairly certain she would have a permanent blush. "Thank you." Then moved to hug the pair, as the Major pulled away her hand slid over Asami's bullet wound scar, and it made her stop and frowned. While she hadn’t asked Kuvira to marry her yet, and in hindsight she may have never gotten the chance, if not for the Satos.

Asami's and Yasuko's expressions went soft.

"If not for…" Harper trailed off, her thumb passing over the scar before letting her hand drop.

"If not for you, things in that alley could have gone very different for my future wife." Asami said but smiled towards the end.

Korra and Kuvira were the ones that brought their families, their lives all together which had Asami thinking that their family was continually growing, and she resisted the urge to touch her stomach. She hadn’t been sick in a few days and soon she would need to schedule a doctor's appointment.

"Hey, you guys… we gotta keep on track." Opal said as she came around the corner, hands on her hips, making them all start to say quick byes, but Bolin’s voice cut through.

"Opal!" said woman frowned as her fiancé with their daughter and mother were coming to them.

"She's gonna get real cranky, if she doesn’t get fed soon." Bolin said worry evident in his voice.

"Where’s her bottle? I did pump this morning." Opal said with a sigh, knowing she would have to feed her.

Tiny green eyes stared up at Harper and she couldn't tear her gaze away and as Harper started to smile, she could have sworn the baby was trying to do the same. Another voice pulled their attention to the littlest Sato.

"Mommie."

"Naoki? Where’s dad?" Yasuko asked, he just shrugged. "Dunno," although he was still headed for his mom.

"Asami… grab him." Yasuko’s eyes widened, he was coming to rub his face on her leg, she just knew it. Asami intervened picking him up.

"Let's get you ready."

"And everyone else get back to it. While I feed this little monster." Opal instructed but her gaze landed on her daughter with such a loving smile. With that they all headed in separate directions.

Once in the bedroom Livia radioed Korra. "We're in the room across the hall."

"Alright, cool!" Korra's voice answered.

"Let me speak to Harper." It was Kuvira's voice in the background, which made the Major smile.

"Nope!" Livia said firmly.

"I know she can hear me."

The medic looked to her friend then smirked. "Stop, you'll make Harper cry."

And before there was a response, Livia yelped as she was swatted in the arm.

"What? Let me--" Kuvira’s voice was interrupted by Korra’s. "Okay, see you guys in a bit."

Harper sunk down on to the bed, while Livia had placed a bag beside her but stopped rummaging through it, as her friend had become very quiet while rapidly blinking her eyes.

"Are you going to actually cry?" Livia asked, not so teasingly.

"No! That would be stupid." Harper said wiping at her watery eyes.

"You can show a little more emotion then you normally do… it is your wedding." Livia said sitting next to the Major, then added. "Good thing I didn't do your mascara yet."

Harper rolled her eyes before saying a little nervously. "This is it." then looked down at her chest seeing her scars peeking out from her shirt and her pendant.

"It is." Livia said putting her arm around her Major’s shoulder.

"I hope I'm good enough for her." Harper said with a sigh.

"Don't start having doubts now. You guys will be fine." The medic said reassuringly.

The older woman just nodded her head while her right hand stroked at the scar on her other hand. With that small gesture she knew where Harper's doubts lie.

"I could go on about how much she loves you, but you already know that." Livia said as she took Harper's left hand. "And I don't think a few scars bothers her in the slightest, Kuvira has always been honest and loyal and I can say with absolute confidents that she would break up with you before she would start cheating."

Harper chuckled a little and nodded at her. "Yeah… You’re right about that." Then blue eyes met brown. "Just you wait until you get married. Our roles will be reversed, and I'll have to remind you of this moment."

Livia moved quickly while clearing her throat. "Yeah… well, I need a woman first."

"You and Morgan?" Harper said although it was odd her friend had moved off rather quick.

"Oh… that," her cheeks were turning red. "You've noticed."

The Major raised an eyebrow, giving her a 'come on' look.

Livia started bringing out a few things to finish off Harper's look, as her blush passed, she was able to speak again. "She and I… well... We got married. Two months ago."

"What!?" Harper blurted out, the medic dug in her pocket finding an engagement ring and gold band and put them on.

"I'll tell you later, but you and Kuvira are the only ones on our team that didn’t know."

"I can’t believe this. How long have you two been together?" Harper wasn't letting this topic go and at least it was a bit of a distraction.

Livia didn't answer right away simply came to kneel in front to help with some make-up.

"You know we've known each other for years and kinda went on a break to see other people, which included the time we spent with you." 

Harper was still in disbelief as her friend used her finger underneath Harper's chin to close her mouth.

"Close your mouth and stay still." Livia said with a smile.

"I have slept with you both and we dated." The Major ignored her instructions still reeling from the news.

"Yeah… how about that? Anyway… hold still, we need to get you married." Livia had shrugged before taking a hold of Harper's chin to steady her.

 

"Come on… come on." Kuvira said impatiently, Korra was again blocking the door.

"Not till Opal says so." Korra said with a smile, it was nearly time.

Kuvira let out a frustrated sigh before smoothing out her outfit that consisted of a white three-quarter sleeved dress shirt, the cuffs loosely rolled up around her elbows. It was snug against her torso with the first two buttons undone. It wasn't tucked in, but hung nicely over her dark blue, nearly black dress pants, that were also snug around her hips and backside. Her hair was completely down and there was a natural bit of a wave to it. Since neither Korra nor Kuvira were great with make-up, Asami had come in to help before going to Harper to check up on her. Livia had it under control for the most part but got the lawyer's help with some eyeshadow.

"Damn… Asami sure knows how to dress up effortlessly." Kuvira said when she had left. Korra was left blushing and looking forward to undressing Asami later tonight. Korra was dressed similarly to Kuvira, but instead of a white shirt, it was a light blue to match her eyes.

"Asami had spent some time in court, watching her parents even before she was out of high school and dressing appropriately was a requirement." Korra explained before her radio went off with Opal's voice.

"Showtime ladies."

Looking to her best friend, Korra smiled. "Harper is one lucky woman and there’s no doubt in my mind that you two will be just fine, till death do you both apart and beyond."

Kuvira blushed then swallowed hard following Korra out. Kuvira's and Harper's parents were waiting for her, Korra excused herself and took her place up at the altar, Livia was already there and smiled to her, she was dressed like Korra. Looking out at the small crowd of their friends and family, in the front row of Kuvira's side, there were a few empty chairs. Asami and her dad were with Naoki and Naga. Korra briefly closed her eyes in a few weeks, she would be waiting for her bride to come. Then she felt Yasuko's comforting hand on her back. They smiled at each other, the lawyer was especially grateful to be officiating both weddings, she thought of Kuvira like a daughter in much the same as Korra.

 

Little words were needed as Kya, Hana and Tristan hugged her. To Kuvira's surprise Harper's brother and sister had made it, not their entire families though. Her wife to be will be so surprised.

“I admit... my opinion of you in the beginning…. Wasn’t great.” Hana confessed and Kuvira started to look away, but her opinion wasn’t surprising.

“But,” Hana started taking a breath, “I really didn’t get to know you and while Harper was home, I just knew she was missing you a lot more then she was letting on.”

“Really?” Kuvira resisted the impulse to be smug, because the woman was trying to give her approval.

“And your engagement present to her… was very thoughtful, proving just how in love you are.” That comment had the younger woman blushing and that’s what Kuvira needed to hear and like that a weight had been lifted, having her mother in law’s approval was the confidence boost she needed. With a smile and quick nod Kuvira headed for the last person she needed to talk with.

Her own mother.

Cupping her daughter’s cheek, thumbing over her beauty mark, there wasn't much to say that hadn’t already been said.

"Take care of each other." Lin said with a heartfelt smile.

"We will." Kuvira's voice just above a whisper.

They couldn't delay any longer and hugged tightly.

"I am unbelievably proud of you, for everything that you have endured and for the woman you have become. I love you more then you'll ever know." Lin whispered as they continued to hug. They both had squeezed their eyes tightly against happy tears. Pulling away Kuvira was smiling.

"Thanks, and I love you too." And with that Kuvira took up her spot, she didn’t walk down the aisle, she would be doing that later with her wife.

Harper was ready to go after also hugging her parents and Kuvira’s and was pleasantly surprised to see her siblings, who wouldn’t have missed this for the world. With everyone seated, Tristan held out his arm for his daughter to take.

"Your mom believes this is one of the most important parts, giving you away, so let’s make this good."

Harper agreed and they headed out into the yard, with music that wasn’t the traditional wedding song but something similar. Harper stood at the end ready to go, Kuvira hadn't seen her yet, Harper thought she looked gorgeous and always loved it when she let her hair down. Closing her blue eyes, she remembered how their relationship had started. If not for Kuvira she wouldn't be here, if not for Harper, Kuvira wouldn't be standing and waiting for her.

Taking her first few steps, she was committed and wanted this more and more with every step.

Kuvira had looked down the aisle as their guests had stood.

Green eyes widened as her hand went to cover her mouth, as more happy tears stung at the back of her eyes. Harper was absolutely stunning.

She wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt, with a few of the top buttons undone, her pendant clearly visible.

Overtop she was wearing a navy-blue vest; one would wear under a tuxedo blazer and navy-blue pants to match. Her hair was nearly all the way up, so it was hard to tell if she cut it and she was without her glasses. Like Kuvira, she had a bit of makeup on.

Kuvira was still stunned at the sight as Harper and her dad stop at the end of the aisle. As she extended her left hand for her bride to be to take, Tristan, still holding his daughter's hand, put it in Kuvira's, but left his on top momentarily.

"Take good care of my daughter." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Unable to really speak at the moment the young woman simply nodded, beaming with happiness.

Letting his hand go, he leaned into Harper kissing her cheek and whispering, 'love you,' before moving off to take his seat.

Standing across from each other, hand in hand, with smiles that hadn't left their faces, Mrs. Sato begun what would be a short speech. It was mid-morning and the trees provided enough shade along with a light breeze. While not entirely listening, the couple were looking over each other while not believing this was happening.

"Now for the rings." Yasuko announced and gave a little nod to her husband at the beginning of the aisle.

Whispering into his son's ear, while pointing at the couple, and instructing him to walk towards them like he did yesterday.

With the ring box open and the rings pinned down, while the box was tied to his hand to keep it in an upright position, he nodded, eager to go and took a hold of Naga's collar and they started to walk. The husky had been professionally bathed and groomed, to complete her look she wore her grey RCPD bandanna. Naoki was in the cutest little suit complete with a bowtie. The crowd thought he was so adorable, in addition to how well he was performing his task. At the end Livia and Korra had moved to take the rings, once relieved of his duty, Asami stepped in and scooped him up, but in an unscripted gesture he was reaching out to Kuvira and Asami stopped wanting to tell him they had to go. But Kuvira had let go of Harper's hands, turning to the little guy as she took him briefly, his little arms attempting to wrap around Kuvira's neck. They hugged as the crowd let out a collective ‘awwww’. Naoki was too young to understand why Kuvira and Korra were important to him and with time he would learn, but for now he just knew they were.

Everyone gathered knew the circumstances surrounding his birth and the quick thinking of the two officers. Asami took him back and as Kuvira turned to Harper, she had such a loving expression, even Yasuko had wiped at a stray tear.

With a clearing of her throat she begun again. "Before the more traditional vows, Harper would like to say something."

That caught Kuvira off guard, she hadn’t prepared anything, and they hadn’t exactly talked about custom vows. So, she was understandably anxious.

"In the days leading up to this… I've been thinking about that day, when a woman who I thought would always be reckless and arrogant, and someone I could never see myself with, rescued me from what would have been certain death." Harper paused and from the corner of her eye she saw both her parents starting to cry a little. Kuvira's gaze never left her Major's but her expression went soft as Harper continued.

"And even if we had never fell in love, I've always been so grateful that you risked your life for me."

Kuvira started to blush and looked down at her feet. While she had told Harper, she would have done that for any officer, but had never mentioned that once the Major was safe, she had wished that she would have died instead, at the time. Kuvira had been in the process of telling her to leave because she'd only slow the older woman down, but Harper had told her they were both getting out.

Lifting Kuvira’s chin as she had let a few tears go, prompting Yasuko to hand her a tissue.

The crowd had also been moved by Harper's words, resisting the urge to hug and kiss her Major, but unable to find any words, Kuvira remained smiling.

Regaining her own composure Yasuko continued.

"Repeat after me. With this ring Kuvira, I promise to love and cherish you," then she stopped and allowed Harper to say her own little vow. "I promise you will never be alone again, and I hope to give you the home and family you’ve always dreamed about."

Kuvira smile widen as the more traditional vow continued.

"Even in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death shall do us both apart."

Harper finished and readied herself to slip the ring on.

"Kuvira, do you accept?" Yasuko asked simply.

"I do!" She said without hesitation as the gold band was put into place, next to her diamond ring.

Directing her attention to Kuvira, the lawyer repeated the words, but the young woman also added her own twist. "I promise to always catch you if you fall, and I would save you any day of the week."

That made the older woman tear up a little before being proposed the same question.

"I do!" Harper exclaimed, and Kuvira slipped the gold band on. Holding on to each other’s left hand, Yasuko had placed hers on top.

"I am so very grateful and proud to pronounce you married. You can kiss each other now." Yasuko finished with a gentle squeeze before letting go.

They pulled each other in and kissed as everyone stood and cheered. Turning to their guests, as they held hands, smiling, before heading down the aisle.

As the newlyweds moved off to get a few moments alone, they couldn’t help but complement each other.

"If I knew you looked so hot dressed up, I would have asked you to do it long before this." Kuvira commented looking Harper up and down.

"Likewise,” and they kissed.

"Get a room." Livia teased coming over with the rest of Grey Fox.

"Ha! No way!" Kuvira exclaimed as the couple were pulled into a group hug and Harper took the opportunity to point out the other married couple on their team. Kuvira was just as surprised.

"It’s good not to hide it anymore." Morgan said relieved.

"Why didn’t you guys just tell us?" Kuvira asked with a glance to Harper.

"We didn’t want to take away from your guys moment." Livia explained simply.

"No worries... Will just do something later with the entire division." Morgan explained seeing that they were going to object.

“We would have done it sooner, but we… took a break.” Livia said with a little blush.

“How did that work out… in hindsight that is.” Kuvira wondered.

“It made us realize how much we love each other.” Morgan said taking Livia’s hand.

“I can’t believe you turned Harper into an honest woman.” Livia said patting Kuvira’s back.

“She just couldn’t get enough of my irresistible charms.” Kuvira said with a wink to Harper.

With another group hug their team stepped off as others wanted to see the pair. Xander, and the brothers had come up to them. Kuvira hugged her patrol partner.

“You look great, Kuvira… I mean, you both do.” Xander blushed and cleared his throat.

“You all are looking sharp.” Kuvira commented, all three were in casual suits. “Don’t you think Harper?” she asked elbowing her wife. But she was distracted by the little bundled in Bolin’s arms.

“Wanna hold her?” Bolin asked, the Major just nodded, taking the little girl into her arms and holding her close as all her attention was on the baby. Kuvira looked at the guys, who were also surprised at how natural Harper looked.

Just as Kuvira was going to speak up, Opal’s voice chimed in. “You’ve done this before.”

Harper’s head came up with a smile. “I have. Kuvira hold out your arms.”

“Nope!” The young woman said with her hands up and taking a step back. “I’m good.”

Opal laughed as she passed by her cousin. “Come on Kuvira, if Mako can learn you can.”

“I’ll just wait until she can hold her head up by herself.” Kuvira said, taking another step back.

“So, where’d you learn?” Opal asked as Clara seemed to be getting sleepy.

“I have two nieces and a nephew.” She said nonchalantly.

Kuvira just stared, here was another topic they had never thought to talk about. She just thought Harper didn’t want any kids, although Kuvira was fairly certain that getting married wasn’t going to happen either.

“Makes you wanna have one, doesn’t it?” Bolin whispered.

“What? Not really.” Kuvira replied with confusion.

“The Major looks like she would.” Bolin supposed. “Don’t tell me you don’t think that scene isn’t sexy.”

Kuvira felt her cheeks get warm just thinking about it, then the thoughts of Harper being pregnant, and breastfeeding entered her mind, with a quick shake of her head to clear her thoughts, she caught a glimpse of her friend. Korra had Naoki up on her shoulders, now there was a woman, who could handle kids.

“Catch you two later.” Xander said with a wave as he and the others headed off, seeing that Harper’s family were making their way over.

“You’re really good with her.” Kuvira said in the few moments they had alone. The older woman shrugged, “Not my first time holding an infant.”

Kuvira didn’t get any further on that topic as Harper’s siblings were giving their sister a hug and playfully teasing her about something, it seemed like the siblings had their own language, so she just smiled until a hand on her shoulder startled her.

“Staff Sergeant, we can’t thank you enough for making her happy.” Tristan said with a squeeze of her shoulder.

“It wasn’t all me, Chief.” Kuvira said, eyes never leaving her wife.

“I’m sure she told you that she had two job offers when she was home.” Hana started and didn’t see Kuvira’s puzzled expression. “And she had been so close to accepting a position with the Fire Nation’s army.”

“She was?” the young woman tried to remain as neutral as possible. She could see why her Major didn’t tell her that, because it probably would have been upsetting to her at the time.

“But her love for you won out in the end.” Tristan interjected.

Kuvira remained silent even as Harper’s siblings came up to her both giving her a quick hug. Harper stayed back and winked and was so happy to see that Kuvira was not only accepted by her family but liked as well. Even her mom had started warming up to her.

So, this was what it was like to have a family, to have siblings and a mom and dad. It felt weird, but good, weird though, Kuvira thought to herself before her wife’s sister interrupted her thoughts.

“You know, Kuvira you are also married to the Chief’s daughter.”

That made the newlyweds think, having never actually thought of that before.

“Yeah… but Tristan isn’t as nearly as intimidating as my mother.” Kuvira commented with a laugh.

“She wasn’t always like that.” Tristan added as Kuvira’s laughter died off.

“What was she like then?” Harper asked seeing that her wife wasn’t going too.

“Chief Beifong has a reputation of being cold, unfeeling and by the book kind of woman, but at the academy, well… I guess she was a little like her daughter, impulsive, and carefree at times. I don’t know what happened to her after we graduated though.”

“Lin’s just full of mysteries.” Kuvira shrugged, some how that information didn’t surprise her. After learning that Lin’s relationship with Kya had started out as retaliation against her ex, Kuvira doubted there wasn’t much else that would surprise her about her mother and her past.

“Hey, don’t forget to say bye to us.” Her brother said as they saw the caterers bring out food. Harper nodded and with another hug from her parents they were off.

After a bit of food and keeping with some of the wedding traditions. Harper got to dance with her dad as Kuvira looked on so nervous with anticipation of sharing their first dance together.

“Korra, you and Asami gotta step in and start dancing too.” Kuvira murmured to her friend. Korra nodded, “Will do.”

“We’ll join too.” Livia added as they watched from the sidelines. That made her less nervous as her bride and father were nearly done.

“Now get out there.” Korra said with a hand to Kuvira’s back and pushing her forward.

She resisted the urged to swat at Korra and walked calmly to Harper. Extending her right hand, Harper took it with her left and Kuvira was pulling her in close.

“Relax.” Harper whispered into her wife’s ear, feeling as Kuvira’s hands were clammy.

“How? And how aren’t you nervous, everyone is watching.” The younger woman muttered back, letting Harper lead.

“Because all I see, is you.” She replied, her lips still against Kuvira’s ear.

She was blushing hard now. “Stop being so soft.” Kuvira said anxiously, not that she didn’t like to hear that kind a of thing, but her cheeks were so hot now, making her sweat.

It was time to ease her wife’s embarrassment, with what she really wanted to hear. “Okay… how about, I can’t wait to undress you later tonight and have you calling out my name.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Kuvira whispered right before going for Harper’s neck with her teeth. To the on lookers it just appeared like the younger woman was burying her head into Harper’s shoulder. The Major dug her fingertips into Kuvira’s back as she stifled back a whimper. Kuvira released with a quick kiss to the area, as the two other couples joined them and within several minutes nearly everyone else were dancing.

Kya tapped her daughter’s shoulder and she spun giving her mom a big hug. “Where’s Lin…” Kuvira trailed off seeing her off to the side. “You two must’ve danced at your wedding?”

“We did and she was just as embarrassed then as you are now.” Kya commented, as they both moved to the music and as Kuvira went to look back at her mother, she was gone from the spot.

Kya noticed the confused expression and as she was about to ask why, when arms were coming around her waist and pulling her back slowly, as the doctor’s grip on her daughter slipped.

It was Lin as she held tightly to Kya’s hips. Kuvira was grinning from ear to ear, just knowing Kya was grinding her backside against Lin, if that sly smile was any indication. Getting back to Harper, she spun in place and Kuvira didn’t hesitate in kissing her soundly, as they were surrounded by their friends and family.

Lastly was cake, as the newlyweds cut it together, not noticing their maids of honor sneak up beside them, with frosting in hand. Korra subtly nodded to Livia and on three they called their friend’s names, making them both look and receiving a face full of icing. Making everyone laugh, although it had given the littlest Sato an idea. He was being held by his sister and called.

“Sami…”  abbreviating the name, since he couldn’t pronounce it fully.

Before Asami acknowledged her brother, he was sticking his little hand in her face, smearing frosting on her, before bursting out in giggles. Asami was stunned for a moment before attempting to clean her face.

“Here you go.” Korra said through her own giggles as she handed her fiancé a napkin.

“Get her, princess.” Kuvira said as she was wiping off her own face. She would have to remember this for Korra’s wedding.

“What? No!” Korra tried taking a step back but it was too late, Asami had grabbed the rest of her cake, she was sharing with Naoki and got Korra in the face as well. Asami looked on with a smug smile, and she could see her fiancé’s blue eyes narrowing, although she continued to grin.

Turning to Harper, nearly all the frosting was gone, but there was still some on her upper lip. ‘Because all I see, is you,’ those words came back to Kuvira and everyone else faded into the background. Harper just so happened to look at her wife at the same time.

“You just have some.…” Kuvira started as she pulled Harper in for a kiss, as a happy sigh was heard.

Things started wrapping up and the newlyweds got to talk and thank everyone especially the Satos. It was early evening, when Kya and Lin had pulled the couple aside to give them something.

Lin handed Kuvira an envelope. It was a bit heavier than expected.

"No, it’s not money." Lin said as her daughter opened it.

A key and note fell out. The note were directions and Kuvira looked between her parents.

"This is for your guys’ cottage."

"I know you two took the rest of the week off, so you guys can spend it there." the Chief explained.

A suggestive smile came over Kuvira as she looked to her wife.

"Stop it." Harper said with a playful swat. "I gotta go talk to my parents before we go." She continued, Kuvira nodded. "Thanks, moms."

 Kya moved to hug the young woman. "Again, we are so proud of you."

"Just return the key." Lin said then subtly tensed up.

Kuvira turned to see what caused it. It was Suyin heading for them.

As her aunt started to speak with her sister. Kuvira had noticed Kya take Lin's hand, holding it firmly, as if she was anchoring her. As a slow realization came to her, Lin had said Kya was her home and like a ship anchored in a port keeping it from drifting away, Kya wasn't going to let Lin get lost either. A slow smile came over Kuvira, she turned a little to catch sight of the woman, she now could call her wife, and her home.

"Hey... You…" it was Suyin getting her attention. "Take care of your moms, Lin especially."

The Chief just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"I will." Kuvira nodded.

Suyin then pulled her niece in for hug before saying perhaps she would see them one last time before leaving. Kuvira excused herself to go to Harper' side, the Major was still by her family as Izumi was with them as well.

"What a journey it’s been for them." Kya commented as Kuvira had taken Harper's hand making them smile lovingly at each other.

"I honestly really didn’t think Kuvira would have changed this much. Does that make me a bad person for saying that?" Lin said feeling a little guilty she didn’t have more faith in her own daughter.

"Only if you tell her that you had doubts." Kya said as Korra and Asami joined the newlyweds.

"But it wasn't you or Harper that started Kuvira down the right path. It was Korra." The doctor explained. "All because she cared, when Kuvira thought no one else did or would ever."

Lin hummed in response as the two best friends hugged tightly.

"One more wedding to go, huh Yasuko?" Kya had said as her friend, who held a very sleepy boy, had come over.

"For now… I may be doing Opal's and Bolin’s and how about Mako and Xander…" Yasuko said as she gestured to both couples, which had them nodding in agreement.

Harper and Kuvira were the last to leave as only a couple of hours of daylight remained.

Korra found herself alone in the backyard, the guests had helped to clean up, but she could see the ceremony, in her mind. It would be her turn soon enough, but first the red lotus needed to be dealt with. She was worried about what would happen when Alexa finally reformed the group. They knew so much about her, and the people she loved and cared about. Korra would keep them all safe, one way or another she would end this, like she had done the first time.

 

“Oh wow!” Kuvira was amazed at her parent’s cottage, as Harper pulled the car up and parked. The cottage was on a lake front, with trees all around. The house was one story with a deck that wrapped around the entire house. There was a little dock, and a floating platform further out but no boat. Getting out of the car the sun would be setting soon, but the rays of sunshine bouncing off the water, made for a beautiful scene.

“Damn! Now this is paradise.” Kuvira commented and sensing that her wife was going to say something sentiment, she turned, saying. “I swear to the spirits if you say something mushy, I’m going to really start wondering who you are.” Although Kuvira had been smiling the entire time.

“Oh, come on, I was just gonna say we should have sex in the lake, I’m sure it’s warm enough.” Harper said wiggling her dark eyebrows.

Placing her hands on her hips, the young woman looked on amused. “Sure, you were.”

Once inside, the place was cozy, it was all basically one room, with the kitchen and dinning area combined, and then the living room where there were three rooms along one side of the wall.

“I wonder which bedroom is my parents?” Kuvira asked coming in further and stopping in the living room.

“Probably the one with the door closed.” Harper commented following behind. “And no, we are not having sex in your parents’ bed.”

Kuvira let out an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, come on, we had sex in their hot tub, and they don’t know.”

Turning swiftly, startling the older woman some. “So where do you wanna start?”

“Start?” Harper inquired.

“You know having sex… the kitchen, or the couch… or the shower, that’s my personal favorite.” Kuvira said with a big smile.

Harper rubbed at her eyes but was smiling as well, of course that’s what her wife was getting at. “You choose, since you’ll be staring up at the ceiling.”

That intrigued her as she stepped closer, hands resting on Harper’s vest. “We do have until Friday, so there will be time to explore.”

Harper pursed her lips together nodding as her hands had already started undoing Kuvira’s dress shirt. They had never changed out of their wedding attire and had only grabbed a few things from their place before heading out.

“This is going to be different now.” Kuvira said softly as she watched her buttons come undone, exposing her white bra underneath.

“I suppose so.” Harper answered, fingertips going over her wife’s stab wound scar.

“Are you nervous?” Kuvira asked she hadn’t stopped watching Harper’s hands.

She suddenly stopped to raise Kuvira’s chin with her hand. “Since when are you nervous about sex?”

“Not that. I mean our lives now.” The young woman said looking into blue eyes.

The Major’s hand went from Kuvira’s chin to her cheek. “Just think of it as another chapter in our lives.” That made her nod, before Harper kissed her softly.

“And Kuvira?” She murmured barely pulling her lips away but saw a slight nod for her to continue. “I’m glad to be sharing it with you.”

“Me too.” Kuvira smiled against Harper’s lips before kissing and being guided to the couch.

“I would have picked the bed… but—” Kuvira was interrupted as her bra was undone and Harper’s mouth was on her nipple, as her hands roamed her bare chest.

“Right to business, I see.” Kuvira said, running her hands’ through Harper’s hair, and thankfully she didn’t cut it.

The Major had moved further down her chest and tugged on Kuvira’s pants. Lifting her hips so her pants and underwear could come off in one pull, as Harper went about teasing her wife and they had three whole days together, so Kuvira would have plenty of time to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats, that. One wedding down, one more on the horizon.
> 
> Next time...The drama is back, as Korra realizes Alexa is not messing around when it comes to her threats.  
> Asami may just have to change her mind about telling Korra her surprise.  
> And a bit of angst for Kya/Lin.
> 
> See you all next time! And thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a late Saturday afternoon, just three days after her best friend’s wedding, and Korra was gearing up to see Alexa, as Asami looked on with so much worry. She hadn’t told Korra that she asked Kuvira to watch over her, and all this worrying and her pregnancy had her feeling sick again. She had held off throwing up until Korra was gone though.

Sitting on the cool floor of the bathroom next to the toilet, Asami had started to cry, it was a mix of worry and hormones. She wanted to tell someone about being pregnant, she really wanted to tell her mom. Why was she holding back though, surely her mom or even Opal could keep it a secret. Maybe because it felt like she had cheated on Korra, the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with, if only life would stop throwing curve balls at them.

Naga had come into the bathroom and laid in front of her master's mate. It made Asami smile as she dried some of her tears.

"What am I going to do, Naga?" She absently asked while stroking her soft fur.

"I just can't keep myself from messing up with Korra. First playing with her heart, her feelings and trust. Now… now though… I think I’ve crossed the line." Asami continued to speak. Korra knew they were going to try the AI procedure, but had decided they would after their wedding not before. How could she be so naive to think that there wouldn’t be a chance it would take?

While not against abortion, but she didn’t believe in using it as a method of birth control and would feel so guilty if she did use it. But her pregnancy wasn’t even by accident. As she hauled herself up to look in the mirror her eyes were red and puffy, she was just overall a mess though.

Suddenly a terrible thought entered her mind, what if Korra thought she had actually cheated, as in, with a man? That thought made her heart race and stomach turn enough to make her sick again.

Sitting back on the floor she took out her phone and looked through her list of contacts, stopping at the one she wanted, her thumb hovered over the call button. But she couldn’t do it and let her phone slip from her hand and into her lap.

 

"Damn… lost them." Alexa let out a frustrated growl. "I know you have a better shot then that. You shot my dad in his eye, with a revolver." She whirled on Korra.

She just shrugged. "You seemed to have a pretty good shot too."

"Come on… we'll head them off on the next street over." Alexa said shoving past Korra, who had slightly grinned, of course she had missed on purpose. She wasn’t going to make this easy.

With Alexa in front Korra hadn't noticed that someone else stepped into the alley.

"What in the spirits are you doing here!?" Alexa asked irate.

Korra looked passed the woman's shoulder as her eyes went wide, her heart hammered in her chest.

"No!" Korra positioned herself in between Alexa and Kuvira, both having their weapons out.

"Drop your weapon now!" Kuvira said behind gritted teeth.

"Well well… what a coincidence you should show up." Alexa grinned but lowered her weapon. Kuvira was lefthanded and therefore her rings were visible, prompting the red lotus member to say.

"I see you got married to that old woman."

Green eyes narrowed dangerously on her target, as she spoke. "I dare you to say something else about my wife." Then pulled the hammer back on her gun.

"No! Don't!" Korra yelled while putting her hand on Kuvira's gun to lower it.

Alexa snorted with a laugh. "You know the rules, Korra. Looks like someone is either going to get hurt or killed." Then walked past the two women.

Korra didn’t have time to ask why her friend was here, she was too busy thinking who Alexa was going to target.

"Who's she gonna hurt?" Kuvira asked worried.

Korra was still thinking, despite stating going after Asami, the woman had mentioned killing Kuvira first or maybe this other person and suddenly realization donned on her. Grabbing Kuvira's arms to emphasize her point, Korra blurted out.

"Kya! You gotta get to her!"

Not bothering to question it, Kuvira was off grabbing her phone. Korra in the meantime caught up with Alexa. Hoping she was right and that Kuvira would get there in time.

 

Kya's phone rang several times before she picked up.

"Mom, where are you?" Kuvira asked immediately.

"At home… why?" Kya said slowly confused at the officer’s urgent voice.

"Trigger your alarm system now." She was only somewhat relieved that at least several officers would show up, if their alarm was pulled.

"Why? I could just--" Kuvira cut her off.

"Please just trust me. I'll explain later. I'm headed your way now." then her daughter hung up, she had been driving with lights and sirens on but once off the phone she stepped on it.

 

"Chief, your alarm system has been intentionally triggered." A male officer told her, she was out on the floor with some of her other officers, she wasn't even supposed to be here so was only dressed casually. Lin looked on confused was she hearing him, right?

"Let’s go… get to the cruisers." Lin immediately said heading for the exit.

The two cruisers were at least five minutes from her home when a black SUV pulled in front of them and Lin just knew where they were headed. Grabbing the radio receiver, she got in touch with her Major, requesting two teams to her house. Harper acknowledged just as the police were pulling up.

Boxing in the SUV right in front of the Chief's home. Five masked men armed and armored got out, the officers were not prepared to take on such targets. They needed to hold off until the tactical teams showed.

There were eight officers including the Chief. Using their vehicles for protection, the men immediately started firing. While in cover Lin noticed Kuvira's car pull up. Although she knew her daughter wasn’t working but as she got out, she had her vest and weapon.

"Kuvira, get inside the house now!" Lin yelled to the officer.

With the men distracted Kuvira slipped pass.

"Kya!" She called once in. Meeting the doctor in the kitchen as she hugged Kuvira tightly.

"How did you know?" Kya asked as the gunfire sounded relentless.

"I saw a suspicious vehicle and followed." Kuvira explained hastily. Kya was grateful and hugged her daughter again.

"Lin is out there, right?" The doctor murmured into the young woman's chest, still very anxious.

"Yeah… I think Harper and the tactical teams will be showing up soon too." Kuvira said her arms around Kya's back, hoping everyone would be fine.

 

Harper and the teams showed up just in time and not wasting another moment, moved on the enemies. There was no way these guys were surrendering, but they fell back to their SUV for cover as one of them broke off heading for the house.

"Major!" Lin yelled pointing to the runner before having to duck back into cover.

Harper took off across the lawn and nearly upon him, he turned and tackled the officer to the ground, as the Major’s back hit the grassy lawn with a thud. With the suspect on top of her. Quickly reaching for her knife on the side of her leg as her other arm was preventing his arm from coming across her throat. She stabbed her opponent in his unprotected side just above his belt. With a holler of pain, he tried to grab the knife. Unknown to them though, the gunfire had died off. With great effort he grabbed Harper’s wrist, trying to pull the blade from his side. How was this woman so strong, was his first thought as he shifted his weight to her right leg, she winced in pain, her grip on the hilt slipping. Realizing he was causing her more pain, he pressed more of his weight into her leg. Just as Harper’s grip slipped completely, there was a single gunshot and the man went limp, his weight half covering the right side of her body. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, the pain of having his weight on her leg was getting a bit much. Two male members from team three pulled the man off, while the third offered his hand.

“Major, you alright?” he asked, as Harper was hauled to her feet.

“Yeah… thanks.” Harper took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

The Major had taken teams, three and four with her, since her own team wasn’t on duty. Since her promotion and becoming the Commander’s second, she was able to command all other teams, unlike before. But Harper was well liked among the division ever since joining that she had in the past took command of the other teams.

Looking around all five were dead and all the officers, including the Chief, were fine with some only having minor injuries.

“Major!” it was Lin’s voice coming up to her, having seen her go down. Looking the woman up and down, there was blood on her uniform. “Are you injured?”

“No, I’m fine. I’ll take care of things out here, go check up on Kya and Kuvira.” Harper said as she shifted her weight from her right to left, letting out a slight wince.

She had noticed Kuvira’s vehicle and surmised she must be inside. Lin hesitated, until a medic on one of the teams, had come over to check the Major out.

Once inside the couple embraced as Kuvira looked on relieved, she had peeked out the window and saw that all the officers were fine. She couldn’t believe it, Korra was right and has much as she wanted to tell the Chief what was going on, she just couldn’t. Alexa was not messing around; her threats were real and the red lotus members still loyal to her, were willing to lay down their lives to carry out her orders. Kuvira figured the red lotus knew about the Satos, her family, the boys, possibly including her old patrol partner, and maybe even Opal. So many people’s lives were at stake and not knowing how deep their information went made things more difficult.

“Kuvira!” Lin called for the second time.

“Huh? Chief?” she replied with a shake of her head.

“How did you know?” Lin asked while grateful, she didn’t think that seeing a suspicious vehicle would have tipped her daughter off in thinking they were after Kya.

“Like Kya told you, I saw a—”

She was interrupted by Harper’s voice. “Chief… we are dealing with the red lotus, all of them have tattoos.”

Lin, visibly shocked was unable to form words. They were supposed to be gone. “Not possible.”

“Unless they are imposters…. And there is a bigger threat but… I don’t know what else to say.” Harper explained, and she briefly looked at her wife, who should be more worked up, but wasn’t, rather looking lost in thought.

Kuvira wanted to speak up, and say they weren’t imposters but remained quiet instead. The Major looked a little worse for wear, she was in pain and blood coated her uniform around her left hip.

Rubbing at her face and letting out soft curses, Lin started to pace a little. “What in the spirits is going on?!” Then she turned to Kya, expression going soft. “I can’t always be with Kya to protect her.” Her wife was still obviously shaken up, as she had her arms wrapped around herself.

As Harper begun to speak about maybe having around the clock protection by one of the tactical teams, but Kuvira knew Kya was safe, until Korra stopped following the rules or the Staff Sergeant intervened again.

She hadn’t realized Harper had gotten so close until her name was being called.

“What’s wrong? You seem distracted.” The Major asked reaching out and touching her wife’s arm.

“Just thinking about all of this.” Kuvira immediately said, although Harper didn’t seem convinced.

“I know you… and you should be more worked up over this.” Harper continued skeptically.

“Just trying to process all of this.” The young woman replied, eyes going from the Major to the Chief.

“We need to do another raid—” Kuvira cut in sharply. “No! Don’t do that!” Her heart raced at that suggestion, surely Alexa would think Korra had contacted the police and while Kuvira could defend herself, there were others that couldn’t.

All three looked on confused, she was usually up for a raid. “I don’t think that’s a good idea at the moment.” Kuvira said in a much calmer voice.

Lights from a forensic unit had pulled up. All four went to the window seeing the regular officers blocking off the Chief’s home, while neighbors, the news, and the Commissioner’s vehicle had all come to see what was up. With more pressing matters at hand, Lin hadn’t the time to question Kuvira’s behavior about the situation. Lin and Kya went outside to greet Tenzin. Harper had move to follow, but a sharp pain shot up her leg and she gripped the edge of the kitchen table with a grunt of pain.

“Hey… you should—” Harper waved down Kuvira’s concern. “It’s just my leg, it happens, you know that.” She managed to stand and face her wife and was about to continue on her way, when Kuvira pulled her in close, one hand on the back of Harper’s neck, the other on her back. Having already removed her helmet and not wearing her glasses, they kissed as the older woman leaned her weight into Kuvira, arms going around her waist.

They were left breathless after that and rested their foreheads together. “You don’t have to worry, I’ll be fine.” Harper whispered.

“But if your—” Two gloved fingers were pressed against Kuvira’s lips. “Not another word about my injuries. You know that my injuries will always.…” She paused as blue eyes met green, the younger woman’s expression had gone soft, if her wife didn’t acknowledge what they were both thinking, then they could pretend that Harper’s injuries weren’t slowing her down.

In the meantime, Kuvira’s hand had glided down the Major’s backside and to the back of her leg to help support it. “I will always be here for you. I love you.” Kuvira said softly before engaging in another kiss.

 

Tenzin had hugged his sister tightly; he couldn’t believe the red lotus were making a comeback and there first target was Kya. They weren’t messing around either, sending not just one member but five, heavily armed and armored.

“What am I supposed to tell the press? Lying won’t end well.” Tenzin asked as the press were getting antsy after Lin had suggested not telling them that the red lotus were back.

“Say we don’t know yet. Be vague.” Lin advised.

Tenzin sighed looking over his shoulder before looking back at the couple. “Here goes… We’ll speak more later.”

Kuvira and Harper had come to join them on the lawn.

“If you need us to stay…” Kuvira offered.

“Yes!” Kya said immediately. "For a little while at least." She hastily added.

With a quick kiss, Lin agreed, and the trio headed in while the Chief stayed outside to help with things.

 

"Looks like you were right. But don't think you'll be so lucky next time." Alexa taunted as she had received word of the failed mission.

Korra was visibly relieved, although she was wondering why Kuvira even showed up after she told her not to intervene. The answer donned on her, it was Asami, just trying to look out for her.

"You could stop this." Korra suggested as they were staking out a building. "And just walk away."

Alexa slowly turned to meet the woman's gaze, was this cop serious?

"This won't end well for you." Korra added.

The woman smugly smiled, "You would like that, wouldn’t you?"

Before Korra could answer, another female voice cut in.

"Alexa! This ends now!" turning they saw the woman flanked by two men.

"Tell your people to join me and this will end." Alexa said and Korra found herself looking in between the pair, clearly, they knew each other.

The threesome started coming closer.

"You better not let me die." Alexa whispered in Korra's ear. "Kill them," she ordered.

The two men pounced on Korra while Alexa took on the other woman.

Korra ducked their punches and delivered a few kicks back. Fighting in a small alleyway with little in the way of light was difficult as she not only had to fend off her attackers but make sure Alexa didn't die, which had her briefly thinking how long she would survive while in service to Alexa, if she also had to keep the woman from getting killed.

While kicking one of her attackers away the other had come around punching her in the side. Elbowing her opponent, Korra was able to grab her gun killing one of them as the second backed up and called to the woman. Korra moved to chase before being halted by Alexa.

"Don't!"

"What?! Who are they?" Korra demanded breathing heavily.

"None of your concern!" The self-proclaimed red lotus leader said sharply.

There opponents were out of sight now and that’s when Korra noticed something blinking near a trash bin.

"Oh no!" and with just enough time to pull Alexa from the alley, as a small explosion went off throwing Korra's back up against a car door mere seconds before Alexa was crashing against her.

Taking several moments to recover as the distinct sounds of sirens were headed their way.

"Come on officer, we need to go." Alexa advised as she was on her feet. Korra struggled to her feet before catching up.

"Where are we going?" The officer asked ignoring the pain in her side and back.

She didn’t answer simply heading for a metal door. As they entered a police cruiser went speeding by. They had ended up in a small dimly lit room as Alexa went to the only window and peeked out.

"What in the spirits is going on? Who were they?" Korra was going to get an answer. But there was still no reply from the young woman as she slid down the wall clutching her side.

No… Korra's mind yelled at her, if Alexa was badly injured to the point of being life threatening, it wouldn't end well for Korra, since the red lotus would assume, she did it, and kill her friends and family.

At Alexa's side, Korra wordlessly moved the woman's hand and was relieved that it was only a small flesh wound.

"Worried?" Alexa smirked; she saw that fear in those blue eyes.

"Your damn right!" Korra snapped as she sat back on her knees. "If you die--"

Alexa's laughter cut her off. "I won't say to the red lotus that you did this."

Korra nodded as a few moments of silence passed.

"I can't protect you, if I don't know who those other people are." the officer insisted.

Alexa remained quiet with such contempt as the only rational idea came to Korra’s mind.

"They are the rogue ones." Korra sighed wearily, things got even more complicated. "You’re in the middle of a major power struggle." While the officer had suspected as much, this struggle was a lot bigger than she first thought.

Alexa scoffed, "Well obviously."

Korra just rolled her eyes.

"You better go. The red lotus will be coming to get me." Alexa said getting to her feet and using the wall for support.

Korra stood as well, swallowing hard, she asked, "When do we meet again?"

"I'll contact you. Now go. I won't be able to stop the red lotus from wanting a piece of the officer that killed their leader." Alexa waved Korra off and without a second thought she was off.

 

Kuvira and Harper had decided to stay the night at Lin’s and Kya’s. Harper had minor bruising but other than that, she was fine, as she slipped into bed in her under wear.

Meanwhile Kuvira was just coming back from the bathroom and Harper watched her undress, as a thought occurred to her.

"You said you took dance lessons… maybe you should give me a striptease."

Kuvira was intrigued, "Never thought I would hear you say those words to me." But she was already down to her underwear.

"I’m not that kind of dancer." She reminded her.

"I know that but incorporate some moves into a striptease for your wife." Harper said suggestively.

Kuvira chuckled, "The style of dance I learned helped me to hone my martial arts skills." And then she climbed into bed.

"Martial arts? But you’re such a scrappy fighter." Harper asked confused as she reclined back against the headboard.

Kuvira shrugged while getting closer to her wife, "fighting criminals and thugs usually turns into a brawl." 

That was true, Harper thought as her arms went around Kuvira's neck drawing her in for a kiss.

"Let's," Kuvira started in between kisses, "have sex."

"No." Harper murmured against soft lips and pulled slightly away to add. "Not in your parent's home, with them currently in the next room."

The young woman sighed. "You know their doing it."

Harper just rolled her eyes, but her wife was being very persistent as she went about kissing her neck. Kuvira balanced herself with one hand, as the other made for Harper's bra strap, before realizing something and pulled away.

"Wait a minute, you wanted me to strip for you and not have it end in sex?"

"Well..." the Major started as she drew one finger along Kuvira's jawline to her chin. "You'll never know now." As her finger stopped in the middle of her wife's chin. "It could have changed my mind."

Kuvira growled in mild frustration before Harper tapped her nose.

"Well sleep with me naked at least." she said unclipping her own bra.

"Nope... It'll just put ideas in your head." Harper replied getting comfortable.

Just as Kuvira was getting settled herself, her phone chimed. Checking it, it was Korra saying she was alright. Kuvira replied that everyone was safe on her end.

"Everything alright?" the Major asked seeing that Kuvira looked relieved.

"Yeah, it’s just Korra." the young woman said setting her phone back and turning the lamp off.

"You sure?" Harper asked as her wife cuddled up to her.

With a nod and somewhat contented sigh, Kuvira laid her hand across Harper's bare stomach then felt a kiss to the top of her head.

Korra's last text said that she wanted to see her tomorrow and Kuvira knew her friend wanted to question why she intervened knowing she shouldn’t have.

 

"Asami?" Korra called once home, hoping she wasn’t asleep and thankfully she wasn’t as she came out of the bathroom.

"I appreciate the gesture and I know you wanted someone to watch my back, but I can't be followed or anything. Alexa went through with her threat and Kya could have been killed." Korra explained and watch as Asami's expression fell into one of sadness and concern.

"I'm sorry." she said in a quiet voice. "Kya? She’s okay right?" Asami continued, still worried.

Korra nodded, while it was good no-one got hurt but now the Chief knew the red lotus were back.

"Kuvira and Harper are spending the night there, but now the police know the red lotus are making a comeback." As she spoke Korra sat heavily on the couch and winced in pain as her back was sore.

"Did you get hurt again?" Asami inquired as she sat beside her fiancé, feeling terrible at how she messed up, nearly getting others killed. Korra reassured her that she was okay.

"Have you found anything about Alexa." Korra decided to change topics a little.

Asami thought for a moment before getting to her feet. "I think I may have."

That gave Korra hope, as Asami went to grab a file and came back.

Korra opened the file and started reading and after a few moments looked up at her fiancé. "You were right… they weren't always criminals."

Pursing her lips together, Asami nodded, "And she’s young, mid-twenties at least."

"She knows she was given up and raised by…" Korra's finger followed the text stopping when there was only a blank.

"Couldn’t find who raised her, but she got into a lot of trouble." Asami said pulling out several police reports.

‘Oh, wow,’ the officer mouthed, from breaking and entering, to vandalism to the most recent charge of weapons possession.

"How is she not in jail?" Korra looked to Asami.

"Her parents were lawyers, they kept her out... But…" the lawyer started bringing out a piece of paper from the back of the pile.

"She tried to go to law school… but failed."

"So why didn't they just raise her?" Korra asked, "did they just decide one day to turn to a life of crime and give her up?"

Asami shrugged a little. "It seems like that’s what happen. No reason is given why they gave her up or what turned her parents into criminals."

Korra begun rubbing her forehead. "No wonder she didn't care that they were killed, sounds like she loathed them anyway."

Asami nodded and added. "How fitting she should be trying to lead them now. I did find that she was turned away from the red lotus in a police report."

Korra seemed confused how did the police know that.

Handing the officer, the report and with a quick skim Korra looked up at Asami in a bit of disbelief. "She told the police about the red lotus, but they thought she was talking about the law firm?"

The older woman nodded again. "Seems like her parents did want to keep her away from a life of crime."

"Ha!" Korra spat then leaned back into the couch. "That didn’t work, now did it. Deny a child something and they'll only want it more."

Asami looked at Korra oddly after her last statement, before smiling a little, her fiancé would make a great mom.

"Guess you've been reading up on child behavior, huh?" Although Asami was only joking.

"Yeah, actually I have been reading up on baby and childcare. You know," Korra trailed off rubbing at the back of her neck.

Asami felt her stomach drop knowing what she would say next.

"Because we want to try after our wedding." The officer's cute little blush was growing redder and since she was looking off to the side, she didn’t notice Asami swallow hard or the fear in those green eyes.

Maybe it was time to tell Korra the truth or hypothetically ask what if she was pregnant now.

"Asami?" Korra asked seeing her zone out.

With a quick shake of her head and charming smile she knew what she had to do.

"Then we better start seriously looking for a house." Asami said with a convincing smile and again she couldn't do it, instead she bought up getting a house instead.

Korra smiled back, they would certainly need a bigger place. Standing and extending her hand to her fiancé Korra suggestively asked.  "How about we work on those baby making skills?"

Asami took the hand but chuckled a little. "Last time I checked you weren’t a guy."

Korra laughed too, "So? We can perform the Al at home and then have sex."

The lawyer's cheerful expression dropped, of course Korra would want to be present during the procedure but it was already done, thinking at the time, it wouldn't take.

"What? You okay? I mean we don’t have to do it at home." Korra's concerned voice broke through her thoughts.

As Asami put her arms around her lover's neck drawing them in close and whispering. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it." then started lightly kissing Korra's neck.

"Agreed." Korra replied as she lifted her fiancé up to carry her to bed. The pain she was feeling before had tapered off to a dull ache.

With Asami on the bed, Korra wasted no time in undressing her fiancé as the younger woman was very eager. Pushing Asami's shirt up over her breasts to gain access to her bra and instead of unhooking it, Korra had pulled the cups away from her breasts. Giving attention to one then the other, Asami's breasts had started getting tender from time to time and surely Korra must have noticed they had gotten bigger.

Then Korra was moving down her chest, her fingertips digging into Asami's sides as she went down only to stop at one of Asami's favorite spots or at least it used to be, until she got pregnant. Korra was paying particular attention around her navel. It should have been a wonderful feeling but now it could be nerve racking. Knowing she was tensing up Asami started to remove her shirt that had been pushed up. Although Korra had still glanced up at her prompting the lawyer to playfully push Korra's head down further. She tugged Asami's pants down to her ankles but not off. Despite her fiancé’s talented mouth and fingers, it still took a bit more time to get her off.

Asami was left breathless after Korra had finished.

"Don't ever stop being amazing." Asami commented as Korra undress to crawl into bed.

The younger woman blushed while saying. "I don't know about that… it seems like it’s been taking me longer to get you off."

"Just trying to savor the moment." Asami said without hesitation and begun kissing her while getting on top, which halted anymore discussion.

 

Last week had started great with her daughter's wedding and Lin had thought they could all put the whole ordeal with the red lotus behind them but no, although Lin still wasn't convinced that Kuvira would have known about the attack just by seeing a vehicle. There had to be more to it.

Mako had come in, as he was back on the red lotus case.

"What have you got for me?" Lin said taking the file.

"It’s not about the red lotus, rather a way to protect Kya." He explained.

The Chief's eyebrows pinched together while reading the file. "New surveillance equipment?"

"With all the money the force has received its time to start updating things." Mako said as he took a seat.

"That’s all well and good but how does that help." Lin asked with a tilt of her head.

"GPS tracking." He said. "I was thinking of giving her a tracking device and if she feels threatened, she'd only have to press a button."

The Chief nodded but had a question. "Someone would need to monitor the equipment 24/7 though."

Mako smiled he a had solution for that as well. "Not exactly, we'd only have to choose a few officers to watch over her. There’s an app that Korra and Kuvira use to track each other, that can be modified. So, when she activates it, the signal will go to whoever is watching over her and they'll know exactly where to find her."

Lin was impressed, her Lieutenant had really thought this out. "Let me guess you already have suggestions for which officers."

"I do. Kuvira and Harper live close to your home, while Xander and I live close to the hospital." Mako replied knowing the Chief would agree at his choices.

"How's living together?" Lin asked with a smirk.

He blushed while looking down into his lap. "It’s really good." He said softly, but Lin heard and knew he and Xander kept their personal lives very private.

"So, you thought of this all on your own?" the Chief asked having no idea he a had a talent for this sort of thing.

Mako nervously rubbed at the back of his head. "Not exactly. Xander is way better with tech stuff."

Lin folded her arms across her chest but remained smiling. "Why didn’t he just tell me? Or at least come in with you."

"Ahh, well… he's..." Mako trailed off.

"Not as comfortable as you are around me?" Lin asked with a raised eyebrow.

The detective’s silence said it all.

"So, when can we implement all of this?" Lin asked it was certainly a sound plan for protecting her wife.

While her door was not entirely closed, someone had knocked on the doorframe making Lin and Mako look to see who it was, and interestingly enough it was Xander.

"Hey… uh… I have something to show you two." Xander said tentatively.

"Come in, I’m guessing it has something to do with what Mako has been talking about." Lin said as she stood.

"It does." the young man said gaining a bit more confidence.

He brought out a basic smart watch and his phone. "Here take this." Xander said handing Mako the watch, who had since stood by the Chief, before stepping back to the door.

"You know what to do, Lieutenant." he said with a smile.

Pressing a button on the side of the watch suddenly had Xander's phone beeping. "It worked!" he said excitedly. He had only finished it last night, figuring he could give the Chief a demonstration since Mako would already be telling her about it.

The smart watch displayed a black screen as usual and still worked just fine.

"You got a signal?" Mako was relieved it worked as well.

Xander nodded and pointed at his boyfriend. "Stay there Mako and Chief, come with me."

Lin looked at her officer, he certainly wasn’t as nervous anymore.

"Uh… um, I mean please?" he stuttered, cheeks turning red.

Lin smiled, although it made her think that many of her officers were still nervous around her. "Where too, Sergeant?" she asked coming to his side.

Still somewhat excitedly he led them out of her office and towards the exit while saying. "This way, outside."

Once out and on the sidewalk, Xander showed her his phone, it displayed a detailed top down view of the area with a single red dot on the police station.

"He's coming towards us, right?" Lin was impressed as the red dot was moving. Xander nodded, grateful this test worked. Looking up to the entrance Mako was coming to them.

"Working right?" Mako asked with pride in his voice, his boyfriend hadn’t been very confident about it last night.

"This is great. I'm certainly sold on it." Lin said and patted Xander's shoulder.

"Thanks." he said quietly before reaching into his pocket and bringing out another smart watch, although this on was blue with a smaller screen but functionally the same.

"For Dr. Kya, Mako and I already have the software installed. So, for the time being at least we can watch over her." and handed the watch to the Chief.

"I thought this was going to take some time to do?" Lin asked looking at her detective.

"Yeah… I kind of left out the part were Xander already started working on it without approval." Mako shyly said looking everywhere but his superior, his boyfriend doing the same.

"I certainly approve." how could she be upset; this was exactly what she needed to help ensure Kya's safety.

"I'll need your phone, as well as the Majors and Kuvira's to add the software." Xander said as they all headed back inside.

"Absolutely! Did you give those two a heads up?" the Chief wondered.

"We did." Mako replied. But it wasn't like they would say no anyway.

"She's really important to us, to the force. Kya that is… I mean the doctor." Xander's nervousness had returned.

Lin smiled, as the Sergeant looked away. As the officers went back to their duties Lin looked at the watch. Kya was working and probably wouldn’t mind a quick visit.

 

Kya and Aidan were washing up after surgery when he spoke up. "I heard what happened over the weekend, I couldn't imagine what you had to go through." Kya acknowledge silently and while she didn’t owe him an explanation, he had become less of an ass to her. Which was partly due to her being somewhat of a superior to him.

"Lin was a police officer when we started dating, so I knew there was a chance she could have enemies." Kya said as she dried her hands.

"Was she also the Chief too?" Aidan asked following her coworker out.

"She was, having only started a few years prior." Kya said with a quick nod.

As the pair headed to the ER floor, the planned expansion was already in full swing, which caused a few delays or cancellations of some non-essential services, which made for angry patients and the staff having to constantly work around the construction.

"If you know that she could become a target, then why--" Aidan was abruptly cut off as Kya whirled around on him. "Why did I start dating and eventually marry her?"

He had definitely upset her. Aidan swallowed hard, understandably Kya got very defensive of her relationship with the Chief and by that reaction she had been asked that question before.

Her coworker hadn't answered so Kya continued. "You've never been in love, have you?" then turned and kept on going to the nurse's station.

"I like the single life." he said as he caught up to her.

"Of course, you do." Kya wasn't surprised.

"I get the point of commitment, love and marriage, but the single life offers so much freedom and there's zero chance of getting hurt." Aidan explained.

Which had Kya thinking, she hadn’t told him that had been her philosophy up until a few years ago. As she was going to speak, he cut her off.

"You can go on about how all the love you feel for the other person outweighs the negative. But does it really?"

That had Kya thinking about being lied too for years and even though she hadn't told anyone not even her friend, but she was considering calling it quits and going back to the way things used to be. Then Lin asked if she still loved her and Kya didn't hesitate in saying yes.

"For me it does." although she was slow to reply and Aidan raised a dark eyebrow, seemingly not convinced.

"Well I'm content with my single life. I can go anywhere, do anything without having to answer to a partner." Aidan smiled while taking the file out of his coworkers’ hand. "This is my patient by the way."

Kya just rolled her eyes, internally though she was thinking about the freedom she used to have, not that Lin was controlling by any means or anything, but it was probably a good idea to let her wife know what she was doing. Just getting up and leaving like she did before wouldn't go over so well now.

"And look who’s coming." Aidan said making a point to ensure the Chief saw him before he was off.

"Why hello Chief, what brings you here? And stop with that look, I'm technically his boss." Kya said while smiling as Lin had shot Aidan a dirty look.

"You should get rid of him." Lin said with a snort.

Kya motioned for them to head to her office.

"We work well in surgery; he knows how I like to do things. It’s like having an officer that you trust to watch your back." the doctor explained opening the door.

"Yeah, but I can do without him staring at you." Lin said entering first.

"Oh yeah and your officers don't stare at me when I come to the station, and I've caught some of them staring at you." Kya said as she leaned back against the edge of her desk.

"That’s different." Lin insisted.

"What? How is it? You know what, never mind we are done talking about this." Kya said holding up her hands. "And just so you know Aidan was with me in, not only yours but Harper's most recent surgeries." Seeing that Lin was going to speak, Kya intervened. "He was also with Kuvira until I got there."

That made the Chief stay quiet. This was not what she wanted to talk to Kya about.

"What did you want anyways?" the doctor asked.

Her wife reached into her pocket and took out a smart watch.

Kya was confused which turned to skepticism as Lin started to explain. "This will help keep you safe."

"A watch? Really?" Kya asked as Lin stepped closer.

"Mako and Xander came up with it. It has a built in GPS tracking system and all you have to do is press and hole this button." Lin demonstrated and within several seconds Kya's phone rang. It was Mako’s number. Answering he told them he had received the signal which was pointing at the hospital.

Giving their thanks Lin deactivated the signal by holding the same button.

"So, if I feel in danger then I can signal for help, and some officers will show up?" Kya asked reiterating what Lin had told her.

The Chief nodded, "Myself, Mako, Xander, Kuvira and Harper will all have the ability to receive the signal." Lin smiled thinking about how clever this was and that she wouldn’t have to worry so much about her wife's safety.

"And does our daughter and the Major know and agreed to this?" Kya wondered taking off her old watch.

"They do. Our girls live close to us, while the guys are close to the hospital." Lin said fastening the watch around her wife’s wrist. Kya admired it also thinking it was clever. It was discreet, straightforward and she didn't need to have her phone to call for help, which had her less worried.

"Don't ever hesitate to use it... I just can't… I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because I failed in protecting you." Lin said sadly as her hands took a hold of Kya's.

"It wouldn't be your fault. Promise me, you won't blame yourself and I want you to continue on with your life."

Lin glanced away; she wasn’t so sure she could promise that. Pulling her wife in for a hug she whispered. "I promise."

 

Asami looked down at her legs as she swung them back and forth while sitting on an exam bed at the children's hospital. The doctor had taken her blood and she was awaiting the results. Korra was working at the courthouse and lucky for Asami she didn't have court so Korra just thought she was at the firm.

The auburn-haired doctor came back with the news. "Asami… you are pregnant and at least a month and a half along."

Although the young woman didn’t seem too enthusiastic.

"What’s wrong?" the doctor asked, she had taken a seat and reached out to touch the woman's thigh.

"Korra doesn't know I even did the procedure, let alone being pregnant." Asami confessed sadly.

The obstetrician was speechless, having thought her patient would have told her partner.

"Thanks for doing this, Tori." Asami said with a fleeting smile.

"Don't mention it. I helped your mother and Opal with their pregnancies, and I’m delighted to be a part of yours." Tori said moving her hand to take her patient's.

The lawyer wiped at a stray tear.

"May I ask why you didn't tell Korra?"

"Because I didn't think it would work and whatever we learned this time would help us later on." Asami said wiping at another tear.

Tori had to admit it was very uncommon for this procedure to work on the first try. "You need to tell Korra. The longer you wait the harder it will be."

"I wanted to surprise her at our wedding." Asami said softly. "What if she thinks I cheated on her with a guy?" that was what scared her the most.

"Have you ever given her a reason to believe that you would cheat?" Tori asked with a gentle squeeze before letting go and grabbing a tissue.

Asami couldn’t very well tell her doctor about when she had lost Korra's trust. It was now the reason why she was thinking her fiancé may think she cheated.

The lawyer simply shook her head 'no."

"While I don’t know Korra very well, your mother speaks very highly of her." Tori started as Asami looked to the doctor. "She had told me that when you guys started dating, she just knew Korra was the one for you."

Sniffing back some tears Asami spoke, "Until I tell her this and she'll probably leave me."

Her patient's tears really tugged at her heart, so she tried to be optimistic. "Or she could be thrilled."

Asami snorted. "She didn't even get to be present for the procedure." Which added to the pile of growing concerns.

Tori remained silent, she really didn’t want to mention the other option, but had too.

"You know that abortion is the only other option. But that procedure is also hard on the body."

Asami sighed. "I can’t do that. I willingly went through with it."

Tori was relieved Asami didn’t want to do that. However, the young woman started crying softly, it was an all too common sight, but it usually was tears of joy. Hugging Asami the doctor patted her back.

"You need to tell her and I'm sure it'll work out in the end." Tori reassured. "If you can’t tell Korra just yet, maybe speak with your mom or Opal, they will be more then understanding."

Asami nodded slowly and after a few moments she was ready to head out, thanking the doctor, the lawyer headed for the firm. Talking with her mom always helped, although she figured her mom would also say, tell Korra, and her mother had sort of gone through a bit of what she was going through now. While it was only rumors in the end, her mom had been accused of cheating and Asami knew it was hard on both her parents.

Standing outside her mom’s office, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to summon the courage to knock. With a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut she knocked. There was a ‘come in’ and Asami opened and closed the door behind her.

Yasuko was fairly organized, despite her desk being full of papers.

"Asami? What’s going on?" Yasuko asked giving her daughter her undivided attention.

She took a seat before answering. "I need to talk to you."

"Of course, go ahead." Yasuko said encouragingly, although Asami had been avoiding her gaze.

It felt like she was a teenager again when she had come out to her mother, but she was more afraid because this news would also effect Korra.

"Mom… I… I'm." then she paused, her mom looking on expectedly.

"I'm pregnant," then there was only silence and it seemed like Yasuko was trying to figure out how that was even possible.

"It's Korra's right?" Yasuko figured she should ask.

Asami nodded while pressing her lips together and maybe a little more context was needed. "I used the AI procedure, with Korra's DNA."

"I? She doesn’t know?" Yasuko picked up on her choice of words.

Her daughter nodded again, her gaze still looking around.

"How did you get her DNA then? That’s not exactly something you can hide from the other person?” Yasuko asked curiously.

"We wanted to use the procedure, but after our wedding." Asami started explaining. "But I did it on my own and didn't think it would take the first time."

"That’s a little short sighted of you." Yasuko didn’t know what else to say, she was still in disbelief not so much at her being pregnant but rather not telling Korra.

"You really need to tell her. How far along are you?" Yasuko inquired.

"Six weeks." Asami said hanging her head. Her mom’s eyes widened in surprise. 

"You can’t delay in telling her anymore." Yasuko advised. "She needs to know, and while surprising her is nice and all, but since she didn’t even know you went through with it… complicates things."

“I know.” Asami mumbled, head still hung.

Pushing away from her desk, Yasuko came around and encouraged her to stand. Leading them to the couch in the corner, her daughter was clearly having a hard time. While Yasuko didn’t think Korra would leave Asami over this, she also didn’t know how she would react. Korra would either be upset, and they would have to work through it, or she would be excited, and Asami wouldn’t need to worry.

“I know this is hard… even without the whole not telling Korra about the procedure…” Yasuko had trailed off knowing she would have to go about this from a different angle, although she was sympathetic.

“At least you didn’t have to use a procedure that I didn’t even think to tell her about.” Asami chastised herself, while looking at their hands.

“You both want to have a baby, right?” Yasuko asked, Asami nodded.

"Putting aside the whole procedure, if Korra was a guy and it was an accident; how do you think she would react to the news?" Yasuko proposed.

"She would be thrilled; I just know it." That made her smile if only for a moment. "But that’s not how it happened." Asami finished with a sigh.

"In a way, it sort of was, since you didn't think it would work. I sort of had a similar problem." Yasuko considered which had Asami looking confused.

"I nearly took fertility drugs without telling your dad." Her mom admitted. "Although I also really wanted to give your dad at least one child." Then she shyly shrugged.

"Korra really does want kids. She even started reading up on baby and childcare." Which had Asami thinking that Korra would be a wonderful mom.

"Whatever happens, your dad and I will be here for you." Yasuko said pulling Asami in for a hug.

She nodded against her mom's chest. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Don’t tell anyone, not even dad." Asami quickly said as she pulled away.

"I won’t, love." Yasuko promised and pulled her back in.

"As you know my parents weren’t around for my pregnancy. So, this is kind of new for me and I’m glad to be sharing it with you." Yasuko whispered after a few moments then kissed her daughter’s head.

"Oh mom, I never thought. You had to go through all of this alone and then raising me." Asami suddenly pulled back just as Yasuko wiped at her eyes.

"I had a very supportive partner." She said with a smile.

"Is Naoki with dad?" Asami asked, if he was here there was only one of two places he could be.

Yasuko nodded then motioned for them to stand. Heading to Hiroshi's office, Yasuko knocked and heard a, ‘come in.’ Both Sato women stepped through to see Naoki and Hiroshi on the floor, playing with blocks.

"Mommie!" he acknowledged but didn’t get up, too interested in finishing whatever he was building. However, she did smile lovingly at him, as Hiroshi moved to give his wife a quick kiss.

"What brings you two here?" He asked looking between them.

"Just checking to see if you’re getting any work done." Yasuko said skeptically.

"I am." He said but avoided her gaze.

"Sami…" Naoki had noticed his sister and came up to her reaching out for her hand. "Come look."

Asami allowed herself to be pulled along to whatever he was building.

Watching them both play had Yasuko pleased, and if they had been closer in age… well, there was no point in thinking about that since they weren’t, although Asami’s baby would most likely want to play with Naoki.

After several moments, Asami had to excuse herself, she needed to get something done before going to pick Korra up. Putting aside her doubts and focusing on her work, she had become very lost in it, until a knock sounded, thinking it was her intern, she started speaking before lifting her head.

“How’s that case goin—” She halted seeing her mother in the doorway. “Uh, mom… what’s up?”

Yasuko came in and closed the door before speaking. “I just realized something, and it’s been nagging at me ever since, you said that you used Korra’s DNA, so does that mean you’re carrying one of her fertilized eggs?”

“Not exactly.” Asami said slowly, this seemed like an odd thing for her mom to question her about. “Why?” she asked brows pinching together.

“I have to admit; I don’t know much about artificial insemination. I understand that you could be carrying Korra’s child, meaning biologically it wouldn’t be yours or vice versa. But that doesn’t seem to be the case.” Yasuko said taking a seat, as Asami was faintly grinning.

“Tell me Asami…. If you aren’t using her eggs, but still using her DNA, and I’m assuming your own DNA, so how are you even pregnant? Korra isn’t… well, she was born a woman, right?” Yasuko was still trying to figure this all out.

Asami wanted to blurt out what but didn’t, simply laughed a little before answering. “No, Korra is not transgender, she is all woman, that’s for sure. But we did use a slightly different method of AI.”

Yasuko raised one eyebrow, she was interested now, and her daughter was all too happy to tell her about it.

 

“I’m starting to really miss you at work.” Korra said as she got into Asami’s car.

The lawyer laughed before giving her lover a kiss.

“Seriously…. Don’t you have a trial?” Korra asked as they headed out into traffic.

“Yeah… its on hold, until next week.” Asami shrugged.

“You seem awfully happy…. Did something happen?” Not that she didn’t like seeing Asami happy.

She didn’t reply, rather gave her fiancé the biggest smile and wink.

“I’m gonna have to wait until we get home huh?” Korra said sitting back with a pout.

Like she had predicted talking with her mom made her feel better about telling Korra. Asami wasn’t going to put it off any longer, tonight was the night.

As Korra opened the door to their apartment, Asami went to put her things on the kitchen table before turning on Korra.

“What would you like for supper?”

Korra just stood with her hands on her hips. “Really Asami? Tell me what’s going on.”

Coming to her fiancé and placing her hand on her chest before saying, “I will tell you. How about you get changed.”

Korra groaned, she was really invested in whatever Asami was going to tell her. So, she simply took her utility belt and vest off. “Done. Tell me.” The officer announced and let them to the couch.

Admittedly Asami was stalling a bit, she was still nervous but as she took Korra’s hands as they sat down and looked into those blue eyes, full of anticipation and love, all Asami could say was.

“I’m pregnant.”

Korra just stared, as if she was made of stone, she never let go of Asami’s hands or stopped gazing into those green eyes. Meanwhile the lawyer looked on confused, thinking Korra should be reacting by now, but wasn’t and Asami didn’t know if it was a good sign or not. Just as Asami went to speak, Korra withdrew her hands and dropped her gaze. Feeling tears sting at the back of her eyes, Asami just knew she had made a terrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Korra will react to Asami's news? Will Lin figure out what Kuvira knows? And Korra continues to work with the red lotus leader, but for how long?
> 
> Next time.... Korra's reaction.  
> Lin's fears finally catch up with her, and events will reach a point of no return for Korra.
> 
> See you all next time. And thanks for sticking with me, I know this isn't my best work.


	4. Chapter 4

Their wedding was over two months away and they had seriously thought about having kids. Deciding that after their wedding they would start trying. So Asami and Korra were waiting in Tori’s office, waiting for the doctor to return and give them the run down on the AI procedure.

Coming into her office, the doctor greeted the couple before taking her seat.

“So, this procedure is fairly straightforward. Like I briefly mention before, a semen sample is placed directly into the uterus and if successful in nine months, you’ll have a baby.” Tori explained happily, as the couple glanced at each other with hopeful expressions.

“So, we just choose a donor?” Korra asked, her hand holding tight to Asami’s.

“Yes, there is a database with thousands of samples and I’m sure you’ll both find the right combination of not only physical features but genetic as well.” The doctor smiled.

“I guess we should start looking through potential donors.” Asami beamed with happiness.

As the couple talked, Tori was looking through her notes, there was one other option that her patients may be interested in.

“There is one other method, simply called the non-donor method.”

Both women looked at the doctor, puzzled. “And that would be?” Asami asked.

Tori went on to explain the experimental trials of just using both partners genetic material regardless of gender.

“You mean? The baby would be both mine and Korra’s?” Asami asked in doubt, that seemed impossible.

Tori nodded and the couple were even more excited.

“What about the risks?” Korra figured there had to be a catch.

“The entire process is the same, the only difference is two females can’t have a boy, although it can be added.” She explained, both women remained skeptical. “I’ll need samples of both your DNAs, and I can begin.”

The couple looked at each other, it was worth a go, if it didn’t work then they could always use the donor method.

That day, a little over two months ago in the doctor’s office was all that ran through Korra’s mind, when Asami said she was pregnant. She had gone through with the procedure and it worked, Asami was going to have their baby.

As Korra’s weight on the couch shifted, she was starting to get up. Asami’s mind raced, the love of her life was going to leave her. The lawyer was all but ready to explain herself when Korra exclaimed,

“Oooh yeah!” and fist pumped the air. Whirling around on Asami and pulling her up and into her arms.

“It worked!” Korra said excitedly.

Asami was still stunned, her fiancé was so happy and before the lawyer could speak, she was being kissed soundly. Suddenly the officer pulled back mid kiss.

“You used the non-donor method, right? I mean if you didn’t that’s okay too… I’ll love her all the same.” Korra rambled on before her fiancé grabbed her cheeks and finished the kiss proper.

“She’s yours…. Ours.” Asami said happily. They stood for several moments just holding each other with the happiest expressions.

“So, you aren’t upset? I mean you did say you wanted to be present for the procedure.” Asami just had to ask even though Korra was so thrilled and wasn’t one bit upset.

Guiding them to sit down again Korra begun. “Obviously I said I wanted kids, but I really never told you the entire reason why.”

Asami frowned. “Yes, you have, it’s because you want a family.”

“That’s part of the reason…” Korra acknowledge with a slow nod, before looking off to the side.

“There’s more?” The lawyer coaxed while gently guiding her face back.

“When the kids at my high school found out I was gay, I got teased that I would never have kids. At least not without a donor or adoption.” Korra started as she looked down at her hands.

“Teenagers can be mean.” Asami said comfortingly.

“The thing is… they were right. Having kids wasn’t going to be simple, having a family wasn’t going to be simple either.” Korra said defeated. Asami rubbed her fiancé’s back.

“Straight or gay having a family isn’t simple, honey.”

“Yeah… but I feel like… being gay makes it hard. I know most people are accepting of us. But we do have challenges.” Korra said still feeling down.

“But…” Asami reached for Korra’s hand and placed it on her abdomen. “…because of science, this baby is ours, no donor required.” She finished with a smile, making Korra do the same.

“And that’s why I’m so happy, why I couldn’t be upset that you went through with the procedure.” Korra explained her hand absently stroking her fiancé’s stomach. “Sure, I would have liked to be there, but I mean, it probably wasn’t as exciting as having sex.” The officer chuckled a little, her cheeks turning red.

Asami laughed too. “No, it was not, it was like having a very uncomfortable pap test.”

Korra made an uncomfortable face before leaning in for a kiss as Asami guided them down on the couch.

“Who else knows?” Korra abruptly halted their kissing to ask. Asami paused biting her lower lip. “Only my mom. I wanted to tell you at our wedding, to surprise everyone.”

Korra’s expression soften. “That would have been great. I would have still been thrilled.” And they kissed, but the younger woman was interrupting it again.

“How far along?”

“Six weeks and we need to move this to the bedroom.” Asami said with a smile.

“Oh… yeah… let’s go.” Korra couldn’t agree more.

 

It was hard to believe she had an office now, not something temporary, it was now permanent. Her career wasn’t over yet, but having her own office now was one step closer. Then she felt the familiar ache in her right leg, using her hand to massage her thigh helped to relieve the pain. A part of her was glad Kuvira never really knew her before the fire, because she was never the same afterwards. A few days ago, a red lotus member had made the pain in her leg flare up by pressing most of his weight into it. She hadn’t wanted to sleep with Kuvira not because they were at her parents but because her leg was still hurting. She suspected Kuvira knew that was the real reason and her wife had learned very early on that Harper didn’t like to be reminded of her injuries.

“Hey Major….” A female’s voice called from her doorway. Harper’s head snapped up. “Are wives are fighting.” And gave a little shrug.

Harper tilted her head. “With…. Each other?”

Morgan gave out a sigh. “Yes with each other…. Just come on.”

 

Kuvira had arrived at the tactical station a few minutes ago after her shift at the courthouse. She was here to pick up her wife, but as she headed to the Major’s office, she passed by the gym. It wasn’t in use now and ever since telling Harper about the dance style she learned, Kuvira hadn’t used her martial arts skills in a while and was curious to see if she remembered much. Taking up a position on the mats, she found that her lessons were coming back to her and hadn’t noticed her team enter the gym.

“Hey, Staff Sergeant… nice moves.”

Kuvira just rolled her eyes, she did like Livia now, not so much before, but people could change.

“And what would you like Lieutenant?” Kuvira asked smugly.

“Didn’t know you knew martial arts.” Livia said coming to the mats. “How about you practice on a real target.” And the medic came to stand across from her teammate.

Two other teams had come in to watch.

“Are you sure?” Kuvira said getting into a fighting pose.

“Bring it!” Livia taunted before moving forward to meet Kuvira in the middle.

They traded serious blows with each other, but neither one were landing any successful hits, all either being blocked or dodged. It had the on lookers impressed at Kuvira’s performance, having no idea she could fight like that. Hooking her leg behind Livia’s and using the palm of her hand on the center of the woman’s chest, Kuvira slammed the medic’s back into the mats.

The crowd gasped in surprise.

“Staff Sergeant Kuvira, stop!” It was the Major’s commanding voice having just seen her hit her teammate to the ground.

All of Kuvira’s focus was broken, as she knelt by Livia, her palm still in the center of her chest. She looked to the voice quickly while releasing her grip.

“Everyone out now!” Harper exclaimed coming through the crowd, the officers dismissed, but Morgan remained at the Major’s side.

“What in the spirits are you two doing?” Harper demanded looking between them.

“Fighting?” Livia said with a grunt of pain as she sat up, while Kuvira was standing stock still.

“You alright?” Morgan was at her side, the medic simply nodded.

Harper’s icy stare was solely directed at Kuvira now. “You could have seriously injured your teammate, Staff Sergeant. What were you thinking?”

The young woman’s jaw tightened. “I don’t know… I didn’t mean... I didn’t,” Kuvira stammered, her eyes briefly flicking to Livia.

“Get to my off—” The Major was interrupted.

“Its fine… I’m fine. I challenged Kuvira.” Livia explained as she was standing with the aid of her teammate. “Relax, Major. It’s all good.” And she extended her fist to Kuvira.

“Right?”

Kuvira was relieved and fist bumped the woman. “You did good.”

Harper let out a long sigh of frustration. “Get out of here, you two,” and thumbed to the exit. Kuvira went to move, but a hand on the center of her chest halted her.

“I’ll just be waiting in the car for you?” The young woman shyly suggested.

Harper waited several moments until they were the only ones left before speaking. “Don’t let me catch you doing that again.”

Kuvira was confused, her teammate was fine, sure it was an intense fight and all, but Livia was a formidable opponent, she could have easily ended up on the mats like the medic.

“Didn’t you hear her? It was all good. We knew what we were doing.”

“There are reasons we have rules. And you both know that was against them. You could have seriously hurt each other.” Harper explained, although she shouldn’t have too.

Still dumbfound, Kuvira retorted. “She started it. Why are you taking it out on me, you should be talking to her.”

The Major seemed to look pissed, as she put her hands on her hips, but Kuvira knew better and sudden realization donned on the young woman. “You’re worried… about me. Why? Livia and I are friends now, you know that.”

“I know that, but when it comes to you and her, you two can get really competitive. And you know she’s an excellent fighter.” Harper said in a calmer voice.

“Okay… I’m sorry. I’ll follow the rules. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Kuvira apologized and her wife just nodded before saying. “I need to stay longer, so you can head home, I’ll get someone here to give me a lift.”

Kuvira had her mouth open slightly and was going to protest, but just nodded instead.

With that acknowledgement Harper turned to leave and if she didn’t know Harper so well, she would have missed the slight limp the Major had, her leg was probably still bothering her.

“I don’t mind staying with you.” Kuvira whispered to herself, as the doors closed with a click.

 

 

Their alarm system had been deactivated intentionally and the power to their house had been cut. With her flashlight and gun up, she moved carefully through her home. She should have called for backup, but she had rushed into the house and forgot her phone. Perhaps her wife activated her tracking system and if she did, the officers assigned to protect her should be showing up soon.

Coming into the living room a figure, a woman stood facing the patio doors.

"Kya? What’s going on? Are you alright?" Lin asked, she still felt uneasy and never put her weapon down. There was no reply and as Lin moved closer, Kya suddenly turned, she looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Lin still felt uneasy and as much as she wanted to comfort Kya, she knew something was wrong.

"How can we be together if you can’t protect me?" Kya asked as tears begun filling her eyes.

"I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear." Lin said but she had stopped moving closer leaving only three feet between them.

"I don't know if I can handle this." Kya admitted.

"We can work through this." the Chief pleaded even as her eyes scanned the area.

"You sure about that?" a male’s voice said coming through the patio door, having never realized it was opened.

"I swear if you hurt her." Lin said through gritted teeth, her aim was on the suspect’s head. Whoever he was had invaded their home and was holding Kya hostage. Lin was determined to do whatever it took to save her.

"There is nothing you can do, Lin." the hooded figure said putting one arm around Kya's waist.

Lin's breathing quickened, her finger ready to pull the trigger, while she had a decent shot, she wasn’t so sure she could hit the suspect without hitting her wife. With a quick glance into blue eyes, Kya didn’t seem scared anymore, or perhaps she never was to begin with. Suddenly Lin was being forced to her knees by another hooded figure, where did they come from? She had lost her grip on her pistol and flashlight, it rolled along the floor stopping and pointing at the suspect holding Kya.

Lin's eyes widen as a gasp escaped her mouth, which quickly turned to a growl of anger. "Aidan! I knew you were working with the red lotus!"

"That’s where your wrong." He said as his other arm came around Kya's waist and pulled her in close.

"I'm here to take her away from you." Aidan smiled as he closed his eyes briefly while nuzzling against Kya’s cheek.

"What?" Lin gasped, her wife wasn’t trying to get away, in fact she seemed to be enjoying it, as she lifted her hand to the side of his head, while tilting her head to the side some, allowing Aidan to kiss it. His gaze never leaving Lin's.

"No! Kya… what is?" Lin didn’t even know what else to say as she felt tears on her cheeks. Her sadness turned to anger, as one of his hands slowly slipped beneath the waistband of Kya's pants.

Her wife had to be playing along, but even with the moonlight shining in and the flashlight directed at them, Lin couldn't see any trace of fear, or worry, was she actually enjoying it?

Whoever was behind her, still had a grip on her wrists. Lin just had to stop Aidan from touching the love of her life. She just needed to grab her gun.

"I won't let you down again!" Lin exclaimed and with great effort, she pulled away from her captor. But it wasn't enough, and the hooded figure grabbed her leg and pulled her back, then using their knee in the center of her back, they leaned forward whispering.

"I never asked to be born."

That voice! Lin's mind yelled at her, as she twisted her head enough to see the figure’s face, the woman was grinning smugly.

"Kuvira?!"

"You should have never..." there was a pause and Lin felt a sudden and sharp pain in her lower back, she had been shot.

"…. Given birth to me!" Before Lin had recovered from the first shot, she was getting shot twice more in the shoulder/arm region.

Lin gasped in pain, bolting upright in bed clutching her arm that had been wounded several months ago. Quickly touching her back, she only felt her old bullet wound. Still rapidly breathing and sweating, thinking it was just a dream, a nightmare. Although it had been a long time since she ever had one and she had never had a nightmare while with Kya. With a quick look to her wife, she had rolled away sometime during the night, which was not uncommon, and Lin was glad she hadn’t woken her. Rubbing at her face as her breathing calmed thinking, what a nightmare. It was all her fears in one. The fear of losing Kya, not only from being killed but from that asshole coworker. Then there was Kuvira, still mad at her about having given birth to her and finally her own injuries.

This was happening because the red lotus were back and coming after them again. However, it seemed like Kuvira knew more than she was letting on, when she and Harper came to help, and the Major had been right, Kuvira should have been more worked up and all for a raid. She would have to speak with her daughter tomorrow at the station, Lin needed to get to the bottom of this.

Having settled back in bed hoping to get a little more sleep but that wasn’t happening and just as she went to get up Kya had rolled back towards her and was now using Lin's shoulder as a pillow. It was really amazing how much Kya moved around in the bed, despite having a king sized one, Lin found herself with the least amount of room some nights, and she wouldn't want it any other way. As Kya got comfortable beside her and somehow remained asleep, Lin had put her arm behind Kya's back stroking it gently.

With her mind and body in between being awake and asleep, Kya was thinking about the conversation with her coworker days earlier. It had been a while since she thought about the single life. Lin wasn’t controlling and if Kya wanted to go somewhere or do something she’d only have to ask. Her thoughts were being interrupted and she was going to find herself fully awake fairly soon if Lin's hand, that was stroking her inner thigh got any higher.

"You are either going to have to stop now or else we are going to be late." Kya murmured.

"Oh, we are going to be late." Lin softly replied.

"That’s what I like to hear." Kya said as a slow smile appeared.

After a very pleasurable wakeup call, Lin was driving them to work. Those thoughts of the single life were again on her mind.

"Lin, I want to visit my mom." Kya simply said as they were a few minutes from the hospital.

"Sure, we can do that." Lin agreed.

"No… I want to go alone." Kya said quickly and knew it confused her wife.

"Oh okay… did I do something wrong?" Lin asked hesitantly.

"What? No of course not. I just want to spend some time alone with my mom." the doctor insisted.

Lin nodded slowly. "Yeah that’s not a problem. I'll let the force in the south know, give them the heads up about the red lotus."

Kya nodded and gave Lin a quick smile. "I'll be leaving this Friday and returning Monday evening." although she hadn’t even booked her flight, but it wouldn’t be too hard to get a flight on such short notice.

Her wife had stayed quiet as they pulled into the hospital's parking lot and only spoke once stopped. "Are you sure I haven’t done something wrong?" Lin asked even though it seemed foolish to think anything was.

"No, everything is fine. After the wedding and stuff, I just started thinking about my mom and how I haven’t visited in a while." Kya explained but Lin wasn’t entirely convinced.

"Believe me. I would let you know if something was wrong." than leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you and I'll see you after work." Kya whispered.

"Love you too, see you later." Lin replied as the doctor got out. Driving to the station had her rationally thinking about what just happened. Kya had done this before, and Lin never thought anything of it. Parking in her spot Lin collected her thoughts, breathed in and out slowly. "She still loves you; she forgave you. She just has a better relationship with her mom than you do."

And with those thoughts she headed in. A little smile appeared as she saw Kuvira and Harper outside her office.

"Officers." the Chief said and Kuvira made an effort to stand at attention, although Harper was certainly doing a better job of it.

"Chief." they said in unison.

"Behave and see you later." Harper said and gave her wife a small playful swat on the backside. Kuvira was suddenly a little flustered and wishing she could have gotten her Major back, but she had swiftly moved off.

Lin didn’t say anything and opened her office door as her daughter followed her in. "Take a seat Staff Sergeant." the Chief said with her back turned as she made for her own seat.

Kuvira remained standing and smirking.

Lin rolled her eyes. "What did your wife tell you?"

"Yeah yeah." the officer took her seat; she would never get tired of testing her mother's patience, but it wasn’t out of spite anymore.

As Lin was going to get right to business and ask about the attack, but hesitated, her daughter had never looked so genuinely happy. She hadn’t seen much of Kuvira since the wedding.

"Married life treating you well?" Lin asked as she leaned back into her chair.

"It is, also helps that we had sex last night too." Kuvira smiled. Her answer was hardly surprising, and neither was her question.

"How about you, did you get laid?"

Lin remained as neutral as possible, while she hadn't exactly gotten laid, but Kya certainly did.

Silence followed for several seconds.

"You did, didn't you?" Kuvira figured.

"Do you realize how inappropriate you are? And that there are very few kids that talk about sex like this to their parents?” The Chief tried to keep from smiling.

"Yes, and no I’m not gonna change." Kuvira continued to smile.

Lin laughed a little with her head bowed slightly.

"You should do that more often." Kuvira said seriously.

"What? Have sex or laugh?" Her mother asked but figured she knew the answer.

"Both."

Then a comfortable silence fell over them.

"The more I get to know you, the more I think I should have just toughed it out and raised you." Lin admitted.

"Even if it meant you might not have met Kya?" Her daughter asked and while Lin didn’t say anything she had slightly nodded and made a fairly weak attempt to wipe at her eyes.

"Anyways," the Chief cleared her throat. "That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kuvira became tense, she knew what was coming.

"You must know something about the most recent red lotus attack. Tell me, what do you know?" Lin hadn’t exactly demanded but she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Like I told you, I was just overwhelmed trying to figure it all out." Kuvira was adamant in her reply.

"Okay…. I don’t believe that a single vehicle tipped you off that there was going to be an attack on my place of all places."

Kuvira silent her mind trying to think of something.

"Well believe it, because if I had been wrong Kya could have died."

"Kuvira, if you know something you need to tell me. Someone else or Kya could become endangered." Lin stressed her eyes never leaving Kuvira's, but she said nothing.

"I’ve known you for years and I’m quite certain that I ---" The Chief was interrupted by Kuvira's angry voice.

"Don’t say that you know me, because you don’t! I’m telling the truth and Kya will be fine." While speaking she had gotten to her feet.

"I need to get to the courthouse." Then she checked her watch, "Mrs. Sato’s trial will be starting soon, and she requested I be there."

Lin kept quiet and simply waved her officer off. Rubbing her face thinking how great their conversation started before quickly deteriorating.

And what did she mean she didn’t know her, of course Lin knew her, the young woman had spent the last 12 or so years here and Lin had watched over her for most of her life.

Damn! Kuvira yelled at herself internally. Lin was so suspicious; she knew something was up and Kuvira had just lied while saying it was the truth. But Kuvira couldn’t risk saying anything, Korra had to do that.

 

She was nearly late for court but had caught up with Yasuko just before she went in. Korra was with her in the meantime before letting Kuvira take over. The pair were all smiles, before greeting the officer.

"Did I miss something?" Kuvira asked coming up to the pair.

"Nope!" Korra said still with a smile. "I gotta get back to the checkpoint." And she was off.

Kuvira just shrugged, turning back to Yasuko.

"Sorry, I know this is short notice." The lawyer apologized as they went into the courtroom.

"No worries." The officer said and noticed the defense was already in the room.

"Your opponent is Stacie?" She exclaimed and tried not to stare.

"Yeah… a very last-minute decision." Yasuko muttered and was lucky the media didn’t see what happened between Stacie and Hiroshi, and they hadn’t been spotted together since.

The trial was a waste of time in Kuvira’s opinion, but it gave her time to think. Maybe Stacie had copies of the messages she had to deliver to the red lotus just in case she needed some evidence against them.

As the trial was done, Stacie had immediately headed for the exit, Kuvira had to move swiftly to get the woman's attention, which had Yasuko confused.

The officer didn’t go into detail simply asked if she had any of the messages.

"I only have a few." Stacie said slowly, while she had come clean about why she had been working with them, it seemed odd to want those messages now.

"I need them." Kuvira simply said.

"What for?" Stacie wondered.

"You don't need to know that." Kuvira countered.

The woman looked to Yasuko, she seemed in the dark about this as well.

"What is your pet up to anyways?" Stacie asked just to be an ass.

"I don’t know." Yasuko said but moved forward placing her hand on the officer's arm. Kuvira had narrowed her eyes and was ready to retort when Yasuko had come up beside her.

Silence followed.

"Please, just let her have them." Yasuko broke the tense situation.

"First, I want a date with your husband." Stacie said smugly, it would never happen, but it was worth saying only to see their expressions.

"What?" the other two blurted out.

"Are you insane? He isn’t going to leave me for you." Yasuko said annoyed.

"Are you sure about that? Very few marriages last when both partners are lawyers. I would have been married for 29 years last month." Then she started moving off and called out. "No deal."

Yasuko and Kuvira were left in an empty courtroom.

"Damn it!" The officer cursed; fists clenched at her sides.

"If it’s that important then...” Yasuko had been watching her opponent leave before looking back at Kuvira.

"What?! No! You are not letting her do that." Kuvira stressed, she would find another way.

"She's right you know." Yasuko said softly.

"She's crazy." As the officer begun to pace a little.

"I already basically let him kiss her." the older woman shrugged.

"That was different." Kuvira insisted, although why was the lawyer even considering it.

"No, it’s not. It clearly has something to do with the red lotus just like before." Yasuko reached out and stopped her friend from pacing.

"Again no. Just forget it." Kuvira said and motioned for them to leave.

"There have been times when I know he was thinking about calling it quits and admittedly, so have I." Yasuko hadn’t followed, prompting Kuvira to turn with a stunned expression.

"Oh, come on you admitted to screwing your husband in this courthouse and did just that a little while ago. If you two can keep your sex life that interesting after all these years, then you got nothing to worry about." The officer explained and was glad to see Yasuko smile.

"I mean, I’ve only known you for a year and there isn’t anything you aren’t good at." Kuvira had continued, after all this woman had helped her and she was going to return the favor.

Yasuko blushed at the praise. "I’m not good at everything."

"Oh yeah?" Kuvira challenged. "You are a really great lawyer on top of being a wife and mom."

"A mother." Yasuko said sadly. Kuvira raised an eyebrow in question.

"I’m no good at being a mother." The lawyer clarified. "Hiroshi is home with our son when I should be."

Seeing Kuvira about to protest, she held up her hand.

"Yeah I know just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I should stay home with him all the time." then Yasuko paused and instead of speaking, she just shook her head before moving off, her young friend would never understand.

"Well…. you’re doing a good job parenting." Kuvira said and as she caught up with the lawyer, she spun quickly startling her.

"I don’t see how you could know that, but you know what I’m really good at?" Yasuko asked getting a little upset and saw Kuvira swallow hard.

"Being a lawyer," then she turned before adding, "Always have, always will be."

"I’m sorry. I just…" Kuvira started and saw Yasuko’s hand tightening on the door handle.

The lawyer sighed, she couldn't be mad at Kuvira, the only reason she and her son were alive now, was because Kuvira knew what she was doing.

Turning Yasuko spoke up. "Just so you know, if you and I were single, I would have definitely slept with you by now."

Kuvira blushed. "Don't say that, because neither one of us are cheaters."

And with that they headed out into the corridor. Yasuko was headed to the firm and Kuvira back to the checkpoint.

"Please don’t even think about asking Hiroshi to go on a date." The officer pleaded as they were nearly at the checkpoint. Yasuko just gave a weak smile and nodded.

Back at her post with Korra, Kuvira had to tell her partner that Lin was getting suspicious about the red lotus.

"Sorry you had to lie." Korra said in a small voice.

"You gotta tell her, like yesterday." Kuvira urged.

Korra just nodded while looking down at her feet. Before they could discuss any further Korra's phone was going off and after a quick conversation she was worried.

"You need to cover for me. I have to go. I have to take Naga too." Korra said hastily and Kuvira didn’t even need to question what was going on, and luckily their shift would be ending soon. Heading out to her car she removed her police shirt before heading to see Alexa.

 

"Why in the spirits do you need my dog?" Korra demanded meeting Alexa a few blocks away from the courthouse.

"Because she needs to find a weapons stash." Alexa explained.

"She doesn't know how to track like that." Korra pointed out.

"But she’s been trained to sniff out gun powder, right?" The woman asked, the officer just nodded as Alexa brought out a bullet casing. Korra took it and knelt by Naga allowing her to smell.

"Come on girl… find more of this." Korra coached as they headed for the one-story building. Once in, it was completely empty inside.

"What was this place?" Korra asked as she let Naga off her leash to sniff around.

"Former red lotus hideout." Alexa answered looking around the room.

Silence followed before Korra spoke up, perhaps she could talk sense into this woman.

“You know, your parents never wanted this life for you.”

“Oh wow,” Alexa said sarcastically while folding her arms. “You think? But they are dead now so I’m just continuing in their footsteps.”

“Why? What is the point?” Korra pressed for more information.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Alexa said smugly. The officer just let out a sigh. Naga continued to sniff at the walls and baseboards, she was already halfway around the room.

“If you knew there are weapons here, why not just bust down the walls.” Korra wondered, this was such a waste of time and with a quick glance at her watch, her shift would be ending in 30 minutes, and she figured she wouldn’t be making it back there anytime soon.

“Because there are explosives behind some of the walls, don’t want to accidentally trigger them.” Alexa said and saw as Korra’s eyes widen in fear and surprise.

"What? There are active explosives?! Naga is going to find them instead." Korra blurted out.

"Good, at least we will know where they are." Alexa said watching the dog as she begun to paw at the wall.

"She found something. Is it weapons or explosives?" Alexa asked as the pair came to Naga.

"It could be either." Korra said patting the husky and telling her she did a good job.

"She has been trained to give different signals depending on what she found, right?!" the young woman asked incredulously.

"No! I've only had her for a year and she’s only really started training a little over six months ago." Korra explained getting angry.

"Just great." Alexa threw up her hands and turned around to pace the floor.

"What now?" the officer asked after a few moments.

"Bust down that wall." Alexa demanded but Korra didn't move. "Now!"

"That isn't a good idea, if there's explosives behind there." Korra pointed out.

"I will have Kuvira tortured until you do." The red lotus leader said smugly.

The officer thought she could be bluffing but Kuvira would be done at the courthouse now and perhaps they would grab her. Kuvira could defend herself but Depending on how many people there were, she might not be able too. This was the red lotus after all if they were going after her friend then they would be prepared.

Korra hadn’t moved, she was going to call Alexa's bluff, but she brought a cell phone out and within seconds it rang.

Korra's heart picked up its pace as a woman spoke on the other end. "Got her."

Which was immediately followed by Kuvira's voice.

"Don’t do whatever it is she wants. I can handle this." Before she grunted in pain.

"You’re wasting time.” Alexa said with a grin and tilted her head, as a few more grunts and swearing were heard. Korra’s eyes narrowed on the young woman, she needed to do something or maybe she'd just give Kuvira a bit of time.

 

After having been lured into the alleyway she was immediately jumped. They had grabbed her weapon tossing it into a trash bin before being pinned against the wall, her arms were being stretched out and held by two men, while two more were flanking a third man. The woman who had been the one to lure her in here now had her cell out. They had hit her several times in her torso after they had taken her vest off. Kuvira tried in vain to break free, all the while telling Korra not to give in to Alexa.

 

"They won’t stop until I say so and if they have too, they will kill her." The woman said as she still held her phone, Korra could still hear Kuvira's pained grunts.

"Stop! I'll do it, just tell them to stop." Korra pleaded. But Alexa grinned saying. "Too late, until you break that wall, they will continue."

Growling in frustration Korra kicked at the wall, cracking the drywall. Her mind prayed she would be fast enough and that Kuvira wouldn’t get too hurt.

 

Kuvira tensed every time they hit her, they were focusing around her ribs and while none were broken yet, it was only a matter of time before they did.

The man holding her left arm noticed the impressive rings and figured he could take them. Kuvira had her hands clenched into fists, so when she felt her fingers being pried open, she looked in the direction becoming pissed, she wouldn’t let him take them. The officer gritted her teeth and suddenly he was taking a pocket knife out, her eyes widened, he was going to cut her finger off.

 

Korra rested against the wall, she had made a small hole but not nearly enough to see in. This was no ordinary drywall, it was thick. She had taken a breather as Alexa looked on mused, the sounds of her friend being tortured was the only other sound.

"Kuvira! I'm sorry." She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes then falling creating streaks threw the dust on her face. There was no reply, but she was certain Kuvira heard. Getting to her knees, facing the small hole, she gripped the edges and started pulling.

 

Anger would get her nowhere. She closed her eyes as another solid punch connected with her side. She knew the knife was close, she was going to lose her finger.

_'Kuvira… you must be calm,' Suyin had told her. 'Let anger consume you and you lose sight of everything.'_

She needed to find that inner calm she had lost touch with over the years, it was the only way.

Green eyes popped open and despite feeling a few more hits to her ribs, she remained calm and focused. Opening her left hand all the way instead of having the man prying it open, it confused him, and the knife slipped forward, as Kuvira caught the blade then used her leg to hit the man’s. Her left side was freed, she dropped the blade and punch the other man in the side of his head. She was freed and easily stopped the other two with a few well-placed kicks. Grabbing the third, she tossed him into the woman, she dropped her phone.

They were in full retreat, but as one of them passed by her, they hit her lower back near where she had been stabbed. Kuvira managed to hang on long enough until her attackers left before sliding down the large trash bin. Lifting her shirt, she was already starting to bruise, her left hand was covered in blood and she was finding it hard to breathe. Her ribs were probably not broken, just badly bruised. Kuvira reached into her pocket finding her phone, she was going to need a hospital. She cursed at her own stupidity while praying Korra was alright.

 

Korra heard Alexa yelling into her phone, it sounded like there was trouble on the other end, maybe Kuvira got free. As Korra pulled chunks of the wall away she immediately halted, there were indeed explosives behind it and Korra had triggered the timer by knocking the wall in.

"Go! Explosives!" The officer was on her feet, Alexa hadn’t replied just obeyed and was out the door. Korra wasn’t so lucky and was tossed against a support pillar just meters from the exit. Her shoulder hit hard into the stone pillar, it was the same shoulder that had been injured before, and it sounded like it broke or dislocated, making her cry out in pain. On her hands and knees, she had seen Naga get tossed aside and rolled along the floor in front of her. The husky had her vest on and quickly got to her feet shaking the dust and debris from her coat.

Korra struggled to her feet holding her shoulder, getting to Naga's side she leaned against her saying.

"Come on girl."

They made it outside and to the sidewalk before she fell again and rolled on her back, Naga never leaving her side as the dog laid next to her master. She didn’t need to call for help she could hear sirens.

 

Two calls came in, one right after the other. One was at the courthouse or rather in the alley, the other was three blocks away from the courthouse and Lin just knew it involved Kuvira and Korra, who was where, remained a mystery. Thinking to herself Kuvira had better not be covering for Korra. Lin got Mako to go to the scene a few blocks away while Xander headed to the courthouse. Meanwhile Lin was headed to the hospital, no information was given on either one’s condition.

 

The girls arrived at nearly the same time. Naga had never left her master’s side and had traveled in the ambulance and was following next to the stretcher. Korra caught sight of Kuvira, her hand was bleeding but other than that, she looked fine. Korra was relieved, until Kya went to Kuvira’s side and had lifted her shirt to expose her abs. The bruising was already starting to show. Korra closed her eyes, her best friend had been beat up because of her. Kya quickly went to Korra's side, the young woman was very dirty and holding her shoulder but had no other visible injuries. Before the doctor could ask what happened, a nurse was calling to her.

"Doctor!" Kya turned. "You need to look at this."

Coming back to her daughter's side she had been moved on her side. On her lower back a large bruise had developed, although just by the sight of it, Kya knew she had internal bleeding.

"Get her prepped for surgery! Aidan go with them." Kya ordered and the medical team left for the OR.

Naga was growling every time someone got to close, despite Korra trying to calm her down.

"I'll handle this." Kya said coming through the medical personnel.

Naga’s ears dropped and her tail wagged, she knew this older woman, as a tanned hand patted her head quickly.

"My shoulder its broken or.…" Korra trailed off as the pain was getting to her.

"It’s dislocated. I'll pop it back in." Kya stated and moved forward to take the officer's arm.

Looking into the doctor’s blue eyes, Korra knew this was going to hurt, so she took a couple deep breaths before nodding as Kya popped the socket back into place. Korra couldn’t suppress her yell of pain as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Look at me Korra." Kya coaxed gently while taking the woman’s cheeks. "Just continue to breathe. In and out."

After a few moments, the majority of the pain had passed.

"Is Kuvira gonna be alright?" Korra asked still very worried.

"She will. She’s probably ready for surgery now." Kya said then leaned forward to kiss Korra's forehead. "I'll be back later." The officer nodded.

As Kya headed for the OR, Lin had come in and headed for her. "Where are they?"

"Korra’s over there." The doctor thumbed behind her. "And Kuvira is in surgery. She'll be fine."

"Thanks." Lin said hastily and patted Kya's arm before heading to see her officer.

"You are going to tell me what is going on, before someone gets killed." Lin demanded even though her officer looked a mess.

Korra stayed silent, this was it, she couldn't hide it any longer.

"I'll tell you, but you need to listen till the end." Korra said as she adjusted her seating position on the exam bed. Lin nodded slowly and what she was going to hear would confirm her fears.

 

Well damn, Alexa thought to herself, she had watched the ambulance take Korra away. She had chosen that particular officer for two reasons, firstly because she killed the former red lotus leader, her dad and secondly to keep the police off her back until she carried out bringing the red lotus back.

Now though that wasn't going to be possible, she would have to tell her followers to lay low. A small smile came to her lips, Korra could continue getting rid of the rogue members, she would just have to do Alexa's bidding alone. For now though, her plans would need to change some.

 

"You should have told me immediately, considering how many lives were on the line. This is not something you can take on by yourself." Lin had listened and she couldn't believe what was going on and she had been right to be suspicious about her daughter's behavior. Kuvira had been in fact covering for Korra.

The officer hung her head, she needed to get in touch with Alexa, she needed to know what the woman was planning on doing now.

"What are you going to do?" Korra asked after seeing the Chief become lost in thought.

"She doesn't seem to be going after innocent people, just these rogue members." Then Lin paused, her hand running threw her hair before letting out a sigh. "Continue to work with her, no doubt she'll know you have told the police, but working with her seems to keep others safe, which is what we need until we find a solution." Lin saw Korra nod, then looked past her superior to a woman heading their way. Seeing that her officer was looking past her, she turned. It was Asami and Korra was at the woman's side, hugging her.

It made Lin realize that she should contact the Major. While on the phone, Kya had informed them Kuvira would be ready for visitors soon. Lin hadn’t gotten a hold of her daughter in law, rather Izumi, telling the Commander she would explain later about what was going on.

 

Kuvira smiled as her parents, Korra, Asami and Naga all entered her room. Looking at Korra, who's arm was in a lose sling, she looked sadly at her friend. Kuvira figured she had told the Chief what was going on.

"I'm glad you’re okay." Korra was first at her friend's side.

"It’s all good." Kuvira said weakly and managed a smile.

Kya took the opportunity to tell the others she was leaving for the south and stressed that it was for a visit. Kuvira had noticed Lin became a little nervous at the news.

"Not bringing Lin?" Kuvira tried to break the tension.

"No…. And your mother has nothing to worry about, I've done this before." Kya said with a glance to said woman. But Lin was still nervous.

 

Izumi had told the Major, Kuvira would be alright and that the Chief would be explaining later what was going on, although clearly it had something to do with the red lotus. As Harper was coming up on her wife's hospital room, she slowed her pace, she could partially see through the window, as Kuvira's family and friends were with her now. She smiled to herself, Kuvira had changed so much, she was no longer the woman that got on her nerves.

Kuvira was already part of the RCPD when Harper joined, she remembered the young woman trying out for the tactical team. She was so damn reckless to the point that Harper knew Kuvira would get others killed if she ever made the team. Truth be told, she didn’t know a whole lot about Kuvira, in the beginning, but it was evident, she was dealing with past issues and Harper didn’t have the patience for people that wallowed in their past and Kuvira used it as an excuse to be defiant and careless. Harper acknowledged that people's past made them who they were in the present, and that past issues could be worked on, but Kuvira never wanted to get help with hers.

Harper continued to smile internally while watching the young woman, someone had made her laugh but Kuvira was obviously in pain and it made the Major sympathetic, even though she wasn’t entirely sure on her wife's injuries, just knowing she would be fine was comforting. There was one thing Harper knew about Kuvira back before they were an item, rumor was that the young woman was great in bed, but she had standards when it came to sleeping with women. The one quality that was most important to Kuvira was confidence. It was a good thing that was something Harper had in abundance, well except for that one time, but with reassurance from none other than Kuvira, the Major’s confidence had returned.

As Harper started to move forward seeing that the others were getting ready to leave, she halted herself, Korra had leaned in to kiss her friend's cheek. Which had Harper thinking, Korra was such a great friend, it was a little like her and Livia. Kuvira had never really went into detail on how she became friends with the water tribe woman. Harper didn’t push for answers, although she knew it had something to do with just wanting to sleep with Korra, but it some how turned into so much more.

As the door opened Naga had come out and it was then she noticed Korra's arm in a lose sling. What in the world happened? the Major thought while heading for them.

"Don't keep Kuvira up for too long, she needs rest." Kya said after they had greeted her. "Oh, and you may want to give these back to her." The doctor added reaching into her pocket and bringing out Kuvira's rings, she had taken off during her surgery.

 

Coming into the room Harper was smiling a little.

"Hey you…."

"Hey." Kuvira said weakly in between slow steady breaths.

"So, what happened? I didn't get a whole lot of information other than there was an explosion and brawl in an alleyway." Harper asked taking a seat, her hand reaching out for Kuvira's, but she withdrew it. The Major was confused until her wife started undoing the ties of her hospital gown that were around her neck. As she pulled it down over the plain lose fitting bra and down past her abdominal region, Harper's eyes widened in shock. Kuvira had been really roughed up and the bruising around her abs was getting worse.

Unconsciously Harper reached out wanting to touch, just to see if it was real.

"Don't!" Kuvira blurted out taking a hold of Harper's hand.

"Sorry." She immediately apologized pulling her hand back.

"I have a feeling that the Chief will be telling you what is going on." Kuvira said as she took a hold of her wife's hand with her bandaged one.

"But you got beat up by the red lotus, right?" Harper asked and Kuvira simply nodded, resting her head back on the pillow.

"I should go, let you sleep." The Major said letting go and standing slowly.

The young woman's eyes were getting heavy now and as Harper helped to do her gown up, Kuvira couldn't help and kiss Harper. While she did love it when Harper got a little carried away when kissing, but it was already hard to breathe, so Kuvira ended up letting out a groan of pain while tensing up.

"Sorry." Harper pulled away giving a caring look.

"It's alright." Kuvira replied with a grin.

"See you tomorrow, love you." Harper said and gave her wife a quick kiss to her forehead.

Kuvira smiled. "Love you too."

She would be staying the night and getting released in the morning, so there was nothing more to do other than rest.

 

 

Seeing Lin so anxious about her leaving for the south nearly changed Kya's mind about going.

"Relax love. I'm coming back, I'm not leaving you." Kya stressed as she stood facing her wife, while smoothing out Lin's collared police shirt.

"It just seems so sudden." Lin reply although she had already expressed that feeling she had last night.

"True…. But things here haven't really settled down." Kya said and was glad she and Lin kept their finances separate because she had paid a lot more then she should have for this flight, probably due to the last-minute decision to go.

The Chief nodded as Kya's arms went around her neck. "I will be back Monday, unless of course the weather in Harbor City is bad. But I'll let you know for sure."

Lin pursed her lips while nodding. She hadn't told Kya about her nightmare, although her wife had caught her several times lost in thought, but Lin played it off as work related.

"I love you." Lin whispered her forehead resting on Kya.

"Love you more." the doctor said before her boarding call came over the P.A. system. Kya begun to move off when Lin pulled her back into her arms for a passionate kiss and luckily it was early Friday morning and there weren’t to many people around.

The kiss made Kya blush as they pulled away. "Where was that enthusiasm last night?" that question had Lin blushing while giving a small shrug.

With one last kiss Kya added. "Spend time with our daughter," and she was off.

The Chief was left smiling, she would never get tired of her wife saying, 'our daughter.'

 

"I don’t get it… you’re still going to help her?" Asami was surprised to see Korra getting ready to meet Alexa.

"I have to do this; it will buy the police more time and keep everyone safe." Korra explained but hated seeing Asami so worried. Coming up to her fiancé she rested both hands on Asami's stomach.

"Please don't stress, or she gets upset and makes you throw up." the officer pleaded before giving Asami a kiss.

Pulling away the lawyer couldn't help and smile, it was certainly true, stress did make her want to throw up more.

"Oddly enough she requested Kuvira join me." Korra knew that would ease her lover's mind.

"Is she well enough to even go?" Asami asked knowing she had only just gotten out of the hospital and while Korra was feeling better, Kuvira had taken quite the beating.

"She's coming no matter what." The officer said and was glad to have her best friend at her side.

With one last kiss her fiancé was off. Asami was going to work from home, which she had been doing more since letting her mom know she was pregnant and even though her assistant was an intern, she was really missing Opal. Her friend knew how Asami liked things to be done.

 

Her wife had picked her up from the hospital and Kuvira waited until they were home to tell Harper that she would be helping Korra today. The Major protested out of worry, she had been given the run down on the situation and seeing that Kuvira was still very sore, she had every right to be worried.

But Kuvira was doing this whether or not Harper approved, after all her best friend needed help and strangely enough it was Alexa who wanted her to come.

With Kuvira gone, Harper needed to do something, perhaps she should follow them or perhaps she could take down the red lotus leader instead. As a plan came to mind, she called her friend, the Major needed her team.

 

Telling her followers to lay low since the police were on to them, but it wasn’t going to stop her plans. She would get Korra and Kuvira to do her dirty work. The officers had met up with Alexa in a small non-descript house away from the busy city center.

As they entered Alexa and a few of her members were waiting for them. As she began telling the officers how things were going to be done now and that her threats of hurting their family and friends still applied, when they were interrupted by two red lotus members.

"We found her, spying on us."

Kuvira's and Korra's eyes widened as Harper was being forced to her knees, despite her wrists being tied behind her back, the knot wasn’t tight, so she was slowly undoing it.

"What in the spirits?! I said--" Alexa was cut off by Kuvira’s worried voice.

"We didn’t even know!" Then looked to the Major asking. "What are you doing?"

Harper remained quiet, while she hadn’t wanted to get caught, she did have a backup plan in case she did.

"Just let her go." Korra quickly spoke up, her mind was panicking and with a quick glance to her friend so was she.

Alexa let a smile cross her features and without warning both officers were being forced to their knees. Their guns were being tossed aside, as Alexa preferred the up close and personal approach.

"You just can't seem to follow the rules, so now she has to die." Alexa said as she looked to the Major, the woman’s ice blue eyes narrowed on her own.

"No!" Kuvira yelled before getting punched in her side. She was still sore and that hit had her grunting in pain. Korra struggled against her captor but he had placed his hand on her injured shoulder and squeezed, despite being popped back into place it still ached.

"Slit her throat." Alexa ordered as one of the men brought out his large hunting knife.

"No!" both officers cried out, tears springing to their eyes.

"Please don't! Don't kill her!" Kuvira pleaded as her eyes never left Harper's.

"Don't worry Kuvira, you will be joining your wife soon enough." the leader laughed.

Harper had to stay focus, despite her heart hammering in her chest. Unknown to the others she had freed her hands, but she needed the right moment. The blade was coming towards her neck even as Korra and Kuvira continued to plead for her to stop.

At the last moment Harper rolled backward and hopped to her feet quickly taking both her captors by surprise. The first attacker moved on her, as he threw a punch, she grabbed his wrist and broke it. The knife fell from his hand and Harper grabbed it midair by the handle and thrust it upward into the man’s throat. With her back to the other attacker, but knowing he was close, she spun, kicking his blade away before burying her knife into the side of his neck.

Korra and Kuvira were left blinking and stunned, Harper was not messing around. Alexa had motioned to the two remaining men to keep ahold of the women.

"Impressive. I guess I'll have to finish this myself." Alexa had her own blade and went for the Major.

They traded blows, this young woman was good, but Harper had experience and stood her ground. Although her opponent had information that could give her the edge. Harper’s free hand grabbed Alexa's wrist that held the weapon as the young woman did the same.

Just as the Major was twisting her wrist, Alexa’s knee shot out hitting her in the right thigh causing her pain as she dropped to that knee.

Alexa had backed off holding her wrist, it was probably sprained and that made her angry.

The officers continued to struggle, but that just made their captors press harder into their existing injuries.

Harper was slow to lift her head but as she did Alexa was coming for her, knife in hand. Swinging it upward at the Major’s face, she had leaned her head back, but it wasn’t enough and she felt the blade cut into her cheek below her left eye and the last thing she saw was the tip of the blade headed straight for her eye before closing it. More pain was felt in her brow and possibly her forehead.

With a quick yelp in pain, she used both hands to cover her face while thinking this was it, the next blow would kill her. But instead she felt a hard kick to her stomach, and she was rolling backwards trying to protect her face before stopping on her stomach.

 

Kuvira yelled and as she tried to get up and move, her arms were being pulled back, even if she dislocated her shoulders, she was getting to Harper. In a moment of silence, sirens were heard, making Alexa and the men retreat out the back door.

Kuvira wasted no time getting to her wife's side and only spared Korra a glance, she stood stunned and, in that moment she made a decision, it was time to end this.

Kuvira didn't try to move Harper only reassured her help was on the way.

"Korra!" She called but no answer and with a quick look around she was gone. Kuvira just knew her friend had chased after Alexa.

The front door was kicked open and Grey Fox entered.

"Livia!" Kuvira shouted. "She’s been hit in the face and eye with a bladed weapon!" the young woman hastily explained as the medic got to her Major’s side.

The blood made it impossible to see and Harper wasn't taking her hand away from her eye, even she couldn't tell if it was still intact or not. Despite the pain she wasn’t crying out rather suppressing it the best she could through heavy breathing and small whimpers.

Their medic had somewhat wrapped up her injuries while they waited for help. As the ambulance showed up, Livia and Kuvira traveled with Harper,

 

Korra chased Alexa threw a wooded area before coming to a clearing. She had grabbed her pistol as she left and as she made it to the clearing, Alexa was standing stock still in the center. Before Korra had even raised her weapon, a dozen or so red lotus members had her surrounded, guns all pointing at her.

Breathing heavily and looking around she had walked right into a trap and this was it, but if Korra killed their leader she would die knowing she rid the world of her.

"End of the road, officer. It’s been a pleasure working with you." Alexa said smugly.

Korra’s eyes narrowed on her target as she adjusted her grip on the pistol. She was never going to see her friends or her family or Asami again. She felt tears starting to well up thinking about the daughter she would never get to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that spiraled out of control very quickly (maybe too quickly?) But who's gonna rescue Korra? Has the red lotus finally won? And I sure do like kicking the shit out of my original character and Kuvira. But I do try to make things happen for a reason, perhaps some good will come of this.
> 
> Next time... Korra's and Harper's fates are revealed as they all deal with the after math of this recent attack.  
> See you next time... unless this has really gotten out of control.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I thought I should post this chapter a little early, but the next chapter probably won't be until next Friday/Saturday.

Kuvira was left in the hospital waiting area, Livia went with the medical team while the rest of the team stayed back to secure the area and maybe find Korra.

"Kuvira!" said woman turned, it was the Chief. The young woman moved towards her mother and hugged her tightly. Lin wasn't sure what was going on, she only heard Kuvira was headed to the hospital and more red lotus activity had been detected.

"Did Korra get hurt?" Lin asked patting her daughter's back.

"No, Harper." Kuvira's reply was muffled, she didn’t know what happened to Korra but hoped she was alright.

"Where’s Korra then? What happened?" Lin asked leading them to some chairs, her daughter was clearly concerned and maybe even a little frightened.

After listening the Chief couldn’t believe it and had stayed quiet for several moments.

"Harper is strong, she'll be okay. And Korra…. I’m sure Grey Fox found her." Lin reassured.

"She's not as strong as she used to be, and if she loses her eye, I just know she'll be so depressed." Kuvira anxiously replied. “She could have been killed in front of my eyes.”

Lin put a comforting arm around her daughter’s shoulder and sympathized.

“Mom left for the south already, right?” Kuvira asked, although she was grateful Livia was with Harper.

“Yeah… her flight was early this morning.” Lin confirmed; it was going to be a long weekend for her.

Kuvira’s phone rang and she hoped to would be Korra, but it was Asami. Not wanting to explain things over the phone, she requested Asami come to the hospital.

The lawyer also couldn’t believe what Kuvira was telling her. Asami showed the pair the text she received from Korra, it simply said, ‘I love you, if you don’t hear from me in 30 minutes call Kuvira.’

The officer didn’t know anything about this, but it had Kuvira thinking that something bad may have happened to her friend.

 

Korra raised her pistol, there was no going back now.

“Stand down!” a commanding female’s voice called out, and the red lotus members lowered their weapons, confusing both Alexa and Korra.

Coming from the side of the clearing, the woman from a week ago walked towards them.

“What is going on?” the young leader demanded.

“You were never meant to lead the red lotus.”

Alexa growled, “I’m going to kill you.” And started heading for the woman.

“I wouldn’t.” the dark blonde said, as all the members raised their weapons on Alexa, making her stop in her tracks.

“It’s over, the red lotus died with your parents.”

As Korra listened, she looked around at the others, there was a mix of men and women. Were they the rogue ones, or a different group of criminals?

“I will bring the group back!” Alexa insisted, the other women who was most likely older, just shook her head.

“Look around you.” The woman gestured to the surroundings. “None of these people are loyal to you, they were only following orders out of fear and desperation, when their leaders died.”

She was right, Alexa thought, now looking rather desperate herself. “No…. it can’t be.”

“Officer Korra.” The blonde called, “You have two choices, either arrest or kill Alexa.”

“Who are you? And why should I trust you?” Korra asked, not convince this wasn’t some elaborate plot.

“I’m giving you the chance to end this. If you don’t, I will.” She said bringing out a pistol of her own as Alexa had been restrained.

“What will happen after she’s gone?” Korra begun moving closer. “Will I have to worry about you and your rogue members coming after me instead.”

The woman laughed some, “Rogue? Is that what she told you?” her bluish eyes flicked to Alexa, who was visibly scowling.

“Like I said, the red lotus are dead.” And she pulled the collar of her shirt down, there was only evidence of a tattoo having been removed. Some of the others also showed her that their tattoos had been removed as well.

But Korra still wasn’t convinced and the woman could tell.

“You remember Stacie, right?”

Korra nodded.

“And what she did for the red lotus? Well many of us only served the red lotus because of fear, whether it was for our own lives or the lives of people we cared about. With both the leaders and Amon gone, Alexa stepped in to continue that cycle of fear to reform the group, while others chose freedom and to help others get out.” The older woman explained.

Korra was getting it now, she hadn’t been killing off rogue members, rather innocent people trying to leave. It made her feel sick to her stomach, she had been manipulated. Now though, she had a chance to end this once and for all. Anger flared up inside of her, for what she had done, for letting this woman use her and for all the heartache the red lotus had caused.

“It seems only fair that you get to decide her fate.”

With a few quick steps Korra was pressing the barrel of her gun into Alexa’s forehead.

“Tell me…. You didn’t really need me, did you? This was just part of your sick game.” Korra demanded, she was going to get answers.

“Like I said, there are somethings worse than death. And just knowing I could take everything away from you, had you scared enough to work for me.” Alexa scoffed.

Korra narrowed her eyes while pushing the barrel in a bit harder. Then a moment of clarity cut through her dark thoughts of just shooting the woman. “You’re right, there are certainly somethings worse than death.”

 

The rest of Grey Fox had come to the hospital, but there was no word on Harper’s condition. As Kuvira, Lin and Asami stood to greet the officers, there was someone very familiar trailing behind the team.

“Korra!” Asami shouted rushing into the woman’s arms.

Kuvira and Lin looked at each other with relieved expressions.

“We found her and decided to bring her back.” Morgan explained with a smile.

After hugging and kissing Asami, Korra embraced her best friend, although they were all waiting to hear what happened to Alexa, the fact that Korra had come back was a promising sign.

“It’s over, truly over. I did what I had too, and the red lotus are gone.” Korra replied, even she didn’t believe it, but it would sink in eventually.

Before anymore was discussed, Livia, with Aidan a step behind her were coming towards them.

“Liv? How is she?” Morgan spoke first, seeing that Livia couldn’t meet anyone’s gaze.

“Oh no….” Kuvira was on the verge of tears, her voice shaky.

She was young, Doctor Livia that is. Aidan thought to himself, she was talented, but any doctor that spent time under Kya was bound to be talented. But unlike Kya, it was hard for her to perform surgery on someone she cared for. He had heard she was a military trained doctor and she performed better out in the field, but in the OR could be a different story.

“First of all, the Major will recover, but at this time it is hard to tell if she will lose sight in that eye or not.” Aidan spoke up, relieving the young doctor of that burden.

A comforting hand was placed on Kuvira’s back, it was her mother, who was just as concerned but wasn’t showing it. Kuvira had covered her mouth with one of her hands.

“When will you know?” she managed to ask, while the question was directed at Livia, she had yet to acknowledge Kuvira directly.

“She will need to have plastic surgery done to repair her eye socket, once that is complete and the swelling has gone down, we will assess her vision.” Again, Aidan explained.

“Will you be with her, Livia?” Kuvira asked, she wasn’t upset at her teammate, her friend. But without Kya to be with Harper, Livia was the next best thing.

The medic shook her head ‘no.’ “I don’t really know much about plastic surgery, so my presence is unnecessary.”

“Will you?” Lin question Aidan, he nodded wordlessly.

That was small comfort, but he did work with Kya on a regular basis and knew how important Harper was to them. Aidan took his leave, as Livia stayed back. Kuvira moved quickly to the medic and hugged her, as the rest of their team surrounded them.

Korra had stayed back with her head hung. Harper could potentially lose her sight in one eye because of her. If Alexa wasn’t such a sick asshole, if Korra would have just informed the police from the beginning, so they could have been better prepared, then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. The red lotus were gone, but the scars, both mental and physical still had a ways to go before they would be healed.

 

"You don't have to stay. She'll be fine." Kuvira told Korra, since they would be waiting a few more hours.

Korra wanted to support her friend, but she also got the sense that Kuvira may be a little upset with her.

"This is my fault." Korra said quietly.

"No, it’s not, you didn't make her follow us." her friend reassured.

As the two friends talked in private Asami, Lin and the team were all still here. Grey fox wouldn't leave until they saw Harper, but the others didn’t need to still be here. Since they already received word on the Majors condition.

"I should have told the police back when you suggested it." Korra just knew saying that would upset Kuvira for sure.

"Yeah well, too late for that." and with that statement the pair remained quiet, Korra didn't want to dig herself a deeper hole.

"Last time Harper got depressed she left and this time… well I don't know." Kuvira finally spoke up.

"She won't this time--" Korra was interrupted.

"Being married doesn’t change the fact that she could leave me… for good this time." and the older woman turned away heading back to everyone else.

Korra felt terrible, even if Harper only lost her vision partially it could still make her depressed and Korra knew that feeling, because she too left for her home after being injured. If she had lost complete functionality of her arm, well, she didn't even know what she would have done.

Asami had made her way over and placed an arm around Korra's shoulders.

"We should go." the younger woman said flatly.

Asami didn't mind staying, but Korra insisted it was probably for the best at the moment.

 

Another hour passed and Kuvira told her mother to go home, but Lin reminded her that Kya wasn’t home, and she would rather stay with her daughter, at least they were spending time together. Then the moment came, Harper was ready for visitors.

Her team and mother stayed outside the room but could see in through the small window.

Kuvira told herself she wouldn’t cry, she had already seen Harper at her worst after she had been shot, but this was different, this injury would affect her life even more.

The Major's left eye was covered in dressing but the stitches under and above were exposed and there was a lot of swelling. Still very much recovering from the effects of surgery, Harper only faintly smiled.

Blinking rapidly wasn't stopping her tears from falling, Kuvira just wanted to make her wife better.

"Hey." Harper whispered as she felt Kuvira take her hand. The young woman tried smiling through her tears thinking she may never hear or see Harper again. But that was the case with all her Major’s recent injuries.

"Hey…. You really kicked ass you know." Kuvira attempted to lighten the conversation.

Harper nodded a little, "Yeah… what happened after you know…."

Kuvira explained briefly and finished by saying the red lotus were finally gone now. Harper looked relieved at that bit of news.

The room became silent as Kuvira slowly stroked her wife's knuckles, although Harper was looking off to the side.

"I love you very much, I hope you know that." Kuvira said and she wanted Harper to look at her although she didn't voice it.

The Major let out a slow breath and she rolled her head to face her wife, her expression held so much love.

"I… love you." Harper managed.

"The team is here, I'll get them." Kuvira announced again trying her best to cheer the Major up.

Grey Fox entered as Kuvira hung back, Lin had come in as well but stood by her daughter.

Lin's hand absently passed over the two scars on her cheek and jaw, while she had received them a long time ago and didn't really care what people thought of her appearance. After meeting Kya, she became a little more self-conscious of her looks. She figured Harper was probably feeling the same. Both Kuvira and Kya were by no means shallow, neither was Lin, Kya was damn sexy, and she was very much physically attracted to her wife and assumed Kuvira felt the same about Harper. But if you didn’t feel attractive yourself how could someone else make you feel it. Lin knew things were going to get rough for the young couple. Injuries were one thing but injuries that cause significant scarring and in this case a chance of being blinded in one eye was another.

"She's going to leave me." Kuvira expressed her fear to Lin. "She's not going to feel sexy anymore, she'll lose her confidence, then our relationship will breakdown and we'll be in a sexless marriage until I can't take it and leave."

Lin was honestly surprised at how much thought Kuvira had put into that scenario. "Then remind her how sexy she is to you." Lin replied but her daughter raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And when that doesn’t work?"

"Don't give up on her, even if she gives up on herself." Lin continued.

Harper's teammates were trying to make her laugh or at least smile but weren't succeeding very well.

Kuvira's heart sank at the sight.

"Kya and I are here for you both, remember that." Lin said with a pat, before she and the team were going to give the couple some privacy.

"You don't have to stay. You should get some rest." Harper said but avoided her gaze.

"I'm staying." and Kuvira laced her fingers with the Major.

She tried to smile but it hurt.

"No matter what happens I'm here for you." Kuvira stressed and Harper nodded.

"I was scared, like really scared. I thought I was going to watch you die." Kuvira swallowed hard and continued. "I can’t imagine losing you.”

“But you didn’t lose me, and if you’re going to stay, then come lay by me." Harper said softly and motioned to the right side of the bed.

Kuvira was up in a hurry and climbed into the bed. Once settled, Harper was the one to cuddle up to the young woman.

"I just want to rest." the Major murmured with a small yawn.

"Okay, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Kuvira paused to kiss the top of her wife's head. "Love you."

She was confused at not hearing a reply until Harper's breathing had even out, she had fallen asleep. Kuvira rested her cheek against the older woman's head and drifted off to sleep herself.

 

Korra had explained more on what happened as she and Asami lie in bed.

"So… its finally over, no more red lotus, what about the triad, didn’t they have ties to them." Asami asked still not fully believing they were rid of them completely.

"Gang activity has been fairly low; I think they were Amon's puppets." Korra explained as her hand absently stroked up and down on Asami's bare back.

The lawyer sighed happily now they could focus on their lives and each other and the little girl they would be having.

"My dad will be taking the case and he will be seeking the death penalty." Asami thought she should mention.

Korra hummed in response. "You should try and convince him to seek life in prison."

Several moments passed before Asami asked. "Why didn’t you just kill her?"

Korra’s answer was immediate, "because I'm better than that and even though that darker side of me wanted too, I knew I shouldn't."

Asami smiled up at her fiancé before kissing her.  "Proud of you."

Korra was left blushing afterwards, she was proud of herself too for letting Alexa live, she would have to live with her decisions for the rest of her life now.

"What's with that look? Asami asking seeing that Korra started frowning.

"It’s just Kuvira… I need to make things up to her."

"You will, your friendship with her is strong." Asami reassured, even though Korra was blaming herself for Harper's injuries.

"I indirectly hurt the Major and she may never be able to see out of one eye." Korra said defeated.

"You'll find a way; I just know it." the lawyer remained comforting.

As Asami let out a yawn it was time to get some sleep, hugging her fiancé tighter, Asami was looking forward to their future. They had their sights on a particular house, their wedding was two weeks away and finally in at least eight months they would have a baby.

 

Lin just needed to be at the hospital with the girls. Today the couple would find out the extend of Harper's vision loss. Lin had spoken with Kya in the evening, it was a lot to take in, but Lin encouraged her wife to finish her visit, what was done was done. Kya still wanted to be kept in the loop though.

Maybe she was a little early as Lin stood outside of the hospital room, the girls were still asleep. Kuvira held Harper in her arms and she never looked so peaceful. A slow smile appeared on her face, Harper was starting to wake up, however she was either going to have to interrupt or turn around as the Major's hand had gone under Kuvira's tank top. The Chief chose to turn around.

 

Kuvira cracked one eye open to see her wife grinning, although she was just being a tease since her hand lingered around her ads.

"If you go south, you'll have to finish the job."

"I'm going to stay right here." Harper replied with a gentle pat.

"Someone is bound to check up on us." Kuvira warned but she had closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head, enjoying the feeling.

"Your right…. I should stop." Harper figured after several moments and removed her hand but kissed her wife deeply until there was a knock and they broke apart to see Lin and two doctors, Aidan and the eye specialist.

They both sat up, but Kuvira didn’t move off the bed as she felt Harper's hand take hers.

The specialist figured the swelling was down enough to check her vision. Undoing the bandage there was still some swelling, the white of her eye was filled with blood, there was some corneal abrasion and her eyelid had been cut and sutured.

Taking out a light, the female specialist told Harper to look in different directions and then blink, the area was still sore which had her wincing in pain.

Covering the Major’s good eye, she did some additional tests on just her bad eye. The specialist gave no indication on how bad or good things were, simply instructed Harper and jotted some notes down.

"Tell me what can you see?" she asked.

"It’s blurry all the time but when I look around there seems to be dark spots." Harper answered.

"Rate how blurry it is."

"Like a six, a lot worse than without my glasses." Harper said and felt her wife squeeze her hand.

The doctor looked to Aidan, it was just as she feared, he just simply nodded.

Uncovering her good eye, the woman gave them the news.

"What you are seeing out of your left eye will not heal."

Harper's expression fell as Kuvira and Lin glanced at each other, her daughter was devastated.

"However, while it won't heal on its own. Laser surgery is an option and should clear the damage up by at least 90 per cent." Seeing the young couple’s expressions light up, the specialist held up a hand.

"There is the matter of the cost, because it is optional."

"Go through with it." Lin immediately spoke up, before her girls could look disappointed.

"What?" they both blurted out.

"We don't even know how much it is." Kuvira said looking in between her mother and Harper.

"Doesn’t matter, I'm paying for it, after all you know about my wealth." Lin said with a smile.

"There is a limited window in which to do the surgery and I'll be giving you guys some information." the doctor said and brought out the paperwork.

The couple took it and they saw the price at the bottom.

"Lin… Chief, you can't.… I can't let you do this." Harpers head had come up in surprised as Lin moved to take the paper, she gave out a little snort.

"This is nothing. And your family. You are having it done."

"We'll leave you three to discuss and you'll have at least a month to decide." Aidan said seeing as no decisions were going to be reached. Harper thanked the doctors and they headed out.

"How much do you have? And did you even see how many zeros there are?" Kuvira suddenly asked then was swatted by the Major.

"Really? Come on… is nothing sacred to you?"

Lin laughed a little. "It’s alright, I've gotten used to it. In any case, if something were to happen to me, the money has been left to you."

"What? Even if I never knew you were my mom? And what about Kya?" Kuvira was taken totally by surprise.

"She'll get some of it, but most goes to you." the Chief was happy to explain.

The girls looked at one another, until Harper was shaking her head.

"I still can’t let you… I just…" Harper trailed off she had the info in hand, the price just right there.

Lin was going to speak up when Harper started moving off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kuvira asked hopping off her side and grabbing the shirt she had been wearing from last night.

"I need to walk around, I'm so stiff." Harper winced every time her muscles protested as she took a few steps.

"Alright, where too?" The young woman chimed in getting to her wife's side.

"I just need to be alone." Harper said but turned to Kuvira and gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading out.

Kuvira was going to follow until her mother stopped her. "Just give her space. I think she needs it."

 

There was no reason for her to stay at the hospital. Soon after she came back from taking a walk Harper was being discharged, she hadn’t decided what she was going to do about the eye surgery, but Lin's offer still stood. With her left eye so blurry and hard to see out of, the doctor had given her a patch and told her to be careful of her stitches.

Harper tried avoiding looking at herself while in the hospital but now home she couldn’t avoid it. Her stitches started in the middle of her cheek to below her eye then stopped only to continue through her brow and into her hairline. Her eye had been hit as well as the nerves and muscles surrounding the area. There was still swelling and bruising, and she was going to have a large scar. Harper smirked just thinking about her wife saying, she was going to look even more badass.

 “Hey…. you okay?” Kuvira asked as she leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. Harper just nodded.

“I know we haven’t exactly been looking for another place….  But, how about we just expand this place.” Kuvira suggested.

That made Harper turn to her instead of looking at her through the mirror’s reflection. “Did a family of house designers foster you as well?”

Kuvira laughed and pushed off the frame as the Major was coming towards her. “No… well, there was one person who was an interior designer. But I don’t remember much.”

Harper would have left the bathroom, but her wife was blocking the doorway, on purpose. “You going to move?”

“Gimme a kiss first.” Kuvira said with a smile. Harper tried to roll her eyes, but she was still sore, and she ended up wincing. “Damnit.” She muttered.

The young woman’s heart ached for her lover and she moved out of the way. But she soon found her cheeks being grasped and Harper’s lips pressed against her.

“I think that’s a good idea.” And the Major headed to their bedroom.

“Really?” Kuvira’s eyebrows sprang up into her forehead then chased after her wife.

“Yeah… I mean, there are somethings I would like…. Like a master bathroom.” Harper explained starting to get ready for bed. As Kuvira was going to suggest one of her ideas, Harper continued. “And a larger kitchen.”

Kuvira just smiled, anything that helped her wife get her mind off her injury was a welcome distraction. Down to her underwear, she saw Harper struggling with her shirt, coming to her side wanting to help.

Harper let out a huff and weakly smiled, her face a bit red with the effort. Kuvira wordlessly took the hem of the shirt and helped guide it over her head.

“Thanks.” The Major murmured, but her wife was looking at her strangely. “Is there something on my face…. Other than my stitches.”

“Uh… its just your hair is stuck on your sutures.” Kuvira said, lifting her hand and wanting to brush it aside but was hesitating, but took a chance after a few seconds and brushed the stray hair away. Her hand gently came down the side of Harper’s face as their eyes locked.

“Maybe another bedroom would be a good idea, you know for company, or when I eventually screw up and have to sleep on the couch.” Kuvira said with a little laugh as her hand glided down Harper’s arm.

The Major nodded slowly, before saying. “I should tell my parents and they can help me pay for the surgery.” Then she sunk down on to the bed, her head hung.

“That’s an option… I can help too.” Kuvira suggested, but Harper didn’t look up.

“Or maybe remortgage this house, I mean we want to expand.” Blue eyes stared up at the young woman, who was semi-blurry making her want to squint, but it didn’t help. She closed her eye and sighed.

“Or that.” Kuvira shrugged as she went to her side, removing her underwear and climbing into bed. Harper did the same thing, slipping under the covers and laying her head on her wife’s shoulder, her fingertips drawing random patterns on her chest.

“But then my parents will come and fuss over me.” She sighed heavily. “Lin’s offer would just be easier, and we could save money for expansion.”

Kuvira had remained quiet, she would support whatever her wife decided. Then suddenly she sharply inhaled, Harper was massaging her breast and after only a few seconds she suddenly stopped.

“Sorry!” the Major apologized as Kuvira let out the breath she had been holding.

“It’s fine,” Kuvira’s high pitched voice replied. “How about you just sleep on it.” She proposed. Harper nodded with a quick grin before leaning up giving her wife a kiss and saying night.

 

Sunday was low key, Korra and Asami had gone to a second viewing of the house they may end up purchasing. They had picked out some baby names and finalized their wedding plans. Korra’s parents were coming to the city next week and the officer wasn’t sure if she would be able to keep their pregnancy a secret. While Korra wanted to call Kuvira and ask how things were going, but she couldn’t bring herself to call, although they would both be at the courthouse tomorrow, unless Kuvira took some time off to be with Harper. Asami was being comforting and told her that soon they would be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat.

Kuvira and Harper had also stayed home on Sunday, they hadn’t gone on a honeymoon and while they had wanted to travel to the Fire Nation, Harper wanted to show her wife where she grew up, but now, not wanting her parents to worry about her, they decided to put those plans on hold. So, they were looking through house designs, Kuvira was getting distracted with the prospect of seeing Korra tomorrow at work, although the Major pointed out, that Kuvira would have done the same thing as her friend to protect everyone. Kuvira considered that was true and her wife didn’t blame Korra, it was Harper that followed and got caught. She had told her team to come get her if she wasn’t back in 15 minutes and that was the only reason, they were close by, if they hadn’t busted through the front door, all three may have died.

 

 

Even though she was planning on making amends with Korra on Monday, she was instead on duty with her team and that meant she would be doing a 24-hour shift at the tactical station and wouldn't be back to court until Wednesday. Since the team and two other teams couldn't exactly leave the station since they had to be ready at a moment’s notice, so Kuvira's day consisted of practicing with the team.

Surprisingly Harper wanted to be a part of the practice even though she didn't need to be. The Major geared up like everyone else, she wore her eye patch, since she couldn't see out of that eye anyways and protected it from the light.

Thinking they would be working as a team, Harper discussed strategy until the Commander told them it would be a free for all and so the team spread out in the obstacle course with the goal of being the last one standing.

Izumi took her place in the observation room.

"Let's see just how well the Major performs." Izumi commented to the Chief, although the team didn't know she was watching. It didn’t take long for only Livia, Kuvira and Harper to be the last ones standing.

With her back up against a wall, Harper knew Kuvira was close. The sweat on her brow was making her stitches sting and become itchy and she desperately wanted to scratch at them but didn't. A few shots from paintball guns were heard not far away and she wondered who won that little skirmish. The Commander announced that only Harper and Kuvira remained, and while this situation had happened before, the Major had always won.

Grey Fox were watching from the observation booth with two other teams and was surprised to see the Chief as well, she was mostly here to watch Harper's performance though.

"Oh wow, she's avoiding the Staff Sergeant." Livia said which wasn't how their leader did things, she liked the more ‘head on’ approach.

Lin and Izumi looked at each other, even if Harper managed to be the last one standing, their Major was clearly not ready to be out in the field.

Kuvira went for the high ground, for a better advantage point, but left her more exposed. Everyone watching were collectively holding their breaths, the pair were so close to one another.

Kuvira was so predictable, Harper thought. The Staff Sergeant was above her and she just had to wait until Kuvira stepped into the open.

As the young woman did just that Harper opened fire, Kuvira dodged back into cover.

"Come on, give up Sergeant, you have nowhere to go!" Harper taunted, she was proud of herself, even injured she still could kick ass and show Kuvira a thing or two.

"Hey, quick question…. If I win you won't divorce me, right?" Kuvira called.

"Of course not. Because you aren’t going to win." The Major replied.

Those two still made everyone laugh with their banter, but it left Lin just shaking her head, although secretly she was glad the pair still teased each other.

It looked like Harper had Kuvira, that is until the Staff Sergeant took full advantage of her wife's injury.

"I love you." Kuvira shouted.

Unfazed by her teammate’s effort to distract her, the Major called back. "Love you too… now stop stalling, asshole!"

The young woman smiled to herself, there was the woman she fell in love with and it made her think perhaps she should just let Harper win.

With a hard kick to the flimsy piece of metal, that served as her cover, fell forward, the Staff Sergeant opened fire, taking the Major completely off guard.

Her perception was of course off and as she started moving away from incoming fire as well as firing back, not only did she run into the line of fire, but her aim was way off to the right as well.

A collective sigh was heard in the observation room. It was just as they feared, while Harper put up a good fight, she should have been able to get out of the way, or at the very lease hit her target without any problem.

Paint coated her protective vest; she had lost. In the nearly year since Kuvira joined, the Major had lost to the woman. While Kuvira would be gloating over her win against one of the best, the young woman instead remained quiet, while never moving from her advantaged point.

Harper had simply removed her helmet and walked off the course. It was the wakeup call she knew was coming eventually.

"What’s going to happen?" Livia asked her superiors.

"She needs that surgery, if not she will no longer be allowed in the field." Izumi explained. "I can’t have her becoming a liability to others in a real situation."

Grey Fox exchanged glances with one another.

"She is getting the surgery, right?" Morgan asked, their superiors remained quiet.

 

With a growl of frustration, she threw her helmet at her locker, as her team had just entered. They all froze in place, not saying a word. Harper didn’t bother to acknowledge them. Hauling back her fist, ready to hit her locker, when a hand grabbed her wrist, thinking it couldn’t be Kuvira. Harper pulled the person forward and hit them up against the lockers.

Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Kuvira?"

The young woman mouthed 'oww,' while flinching in pain, she was still after all sore from her most recent injury.

Not bothering to verbally apologize, Harper kissed her wife deeply. Which had the team leaving, once outside the locker room, they saw Lin and Izumi heading towards them.

"Love you, honey." Morgan quickly whispered with a kiss to Livia's cheek as the team scattered.

"Lieutenant." Izumi said clearly wanting her to move.

"Ah… um uh, those two are a little busy."

Lin rolled her eyes, "how long?"

Livia stalled then could faintly hear water running

"Probably an hour?"

The pair just left, and Livia breathed out a sigh of relief, Harper and Kuvira owed her big.

 

Korra had been so anxious about seeing Kuvira at work but since she had duty and wouldn't see her until Wednesday, only made her anxiety worse. While Korra had wanted to call her friend she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

It was a Tuesday morning and Asami was working in her office when her male intern knocked on the door frame.

"Asami?"

"Yes?" She briefly looked up.

"A woman is here to see you." he said his voice unsure.

"Does she have an appointment?" Asami didn’t bother to look up, until her intern didn't reply.

"Uh no." he was nervous, although why, Asami didn't know, it wasn’t like she was tough on him or anything.

"Then they need to make an appointment." Asami simply said, but he didn’t leave.

"Well… uhmm." He stuttered.

"Who is it then?" The lawyer let out a little sigh of frustration.

"Her name is Harper."

That had Asami surprised. "Let her in," and she was on her feet as he left. What could the Major want? Hopefully it wasn't questions regarding a divorce.

As the woman entered, she was in casual clothing, her hair was down, she was wearing her eye patch and had a folder in hand.

"What can I do for you Major?" Asami asked as she motioned for her to have a seat. As they sat, Harper started.

"I need to have eye surgery to repair the damage, Kuvira's mother is paying. So, there’s a bunch of legal crap that needs doing and I…." She trailed off, putting the folder on the desk.

Asami nodded before looking through the papers.

As she did Harper looked around the office. It had Asami's personal touches, like degrees, certificates and photos of family and friends as well as a bookshelf with not only books but other little things.

"Are those children's blocks?" Harper asked noticing them on the bottom shelf.

The lawyer's head came up and she smiled. "There Naoki's, both my parents also have his toys in their offices as well."

That made Harper grin, before directing her attention at Asami.

"So…. What are your rates?"

Asami frowned at that question. "You don't have to pay…. This," she indicated to the folder, "Is fairly simple and straightforward, I can have it back to you tomorrow afternoon." Asami figured and nonchalantly shrugged.

"I really think I should." Harper stopped as the lawyer held up her hand.

"I owe you big." As a sad expression crossed her features.

"For being with Korra in the alleyway?" The Major guessed.

Asami shook her head 'no', "for rescuing me. Considering what happened to you afterwards and I realize I wasn't exactly the sole reason for what you did, but I will always be grateful." They held each other's gaze for several seconds.

"Then this makes us even." Harper said as she felt her cheeks get a little warm.

Asami nodded before getting back to the task at hand. "I'll make sure everything is ready for you and the Chief to sign."

"Great." Harper said thankful and went to stand.

"Asami!" it was Yasuko. "We need to…" she trailed off as the black-haired woman turned.

"Harper? I heard about what happened… and… well I'm just glad you’re alright." Yasuko explained coming further into the room.

"Thanks." Harper smiled. "I should go… sounds like you just got busy."

Asami moved to stand. "Yeah, looks like I got court, but don't worry I'll take care of things."

With final byes Harper was off.

Once gone Yasuko looked to her daughter and well it wasn’t her business what Harper wanted, but she couldn't resist asking as she frowned a little.

Seeing her mother's expression Asami interrupted.

"No, it’s nothing bad, just some legal documents."

Yasuko looked relieved before saying. "How are you feeling?"

"Good…. Not getting as sick and no odd cravings." Asami said with a smile as she rubbed her stomach.

Yasuko couldn't believe her daughter was pregnant, which made her think about something else that was much closer.

"Next weekend… you'll be getting married." Yasuko was also excited for that.

Asami blushed, "I can't wait to tell everyone the news. Which reminds me, Korra and I have made an appointment to listen to the baby’s heartbeat."

Yasuko was overjoyed at that news as she came to hold her daughters’ hands, but a flicker of sadness crossed her features and before Asami could ask, her mom was already explaining.

"I get to do all these things with you that, well, you know my own mother missed out on."

Instead of answering right away she pulled the older woman in for a hug. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

As they pulled apart Yasuko composed herself before saying. "In ten minutes, meet me at the car."

Asami nodded as her mom left. Returning to her desk to pack up and get ready for court, she slowed as she looked at the bill for the Major's eye surgery, it was certainly no ordinary laser eye surgery, although it looked like the surgery wasn't a guarantee success, even the degrees of how well it would work varied. Packing up the Major's file, her baby’s heartbeat appointment was on Thursday, she just knew hearing their daughter’s heartbeat would further solidify the fact that she was indeed pregnant.

 

Kuvira was looking rather happy at court on Wednesday and Korra knew she had to say something but was finding it hard. Her friend had mentioned Harper would be having her eye surgery this weekend and Korra was glad for that.

"So, I guess you’re happy about that huh?" Korra tried to break the ice, the morning rush was over, so they had time to talk.

Kuvira's smile was wide as she nodded. Then there was silence, Kuvira was lost in her own little world. Initially she thought Harper would have gotten very depressed about her injury, but that wasn't the case. The Major had been pissed after training on Monday, but Kuvira had stepped in wordlessly and found herself on the receiving end of a quite pleasurable shower at the station. Although they owed Livia now and Lin and Izumi told Harper she needed the surgery or her days out in the field were over. Kuvira had agreed with their superiors and Harper relented, because she wasn't willing to give that up just yet. Harper had accepted Lin's offer of paying saying, she would make it up to her. But that wasn’t necessary because the Chief could never thank Harper enough for sticking it out with Kuvira and making her daughter so happy.

"Did you get laid last night?" Kuvira asked out of the blue.

"Uh… no, where did that come from?" Korra was a bit confused, sure when they were single Kuvira would ask that question especially if Korra came home late or early the next morning.

"No? That sucks." Kuvira shrugged although she was still smiling.

"I guess you did." Korra supposed and maybe this would lead into the conversation they needed to have.

"I always thought of the idea of having sex with the same person for any more than a month would be boring… but damn I was so wrong." Kuvira explained which had Korra chuckling.

"What?" Kuvira turned on her friend.

"We slept together for three years, and if you think about it, we've slept together for longer then we have with our partners." Korra pointed out.

Kuvira waved that down. "You were just the side piece, so things didn't get boring."

The young woman frowned which had Kuvira grinning. "A very good side piece."

Korra rolled her eyes, she would be having a lot more sex with Asami if she wasn’t pregnant and as she read up on pregnancy with regards to sex, there was a good chance she would have to go without for several months. It was already starting to become a little difficult to make Asami come.

"How long has it been for you?" Kuvira asked as she came around the scanner to be next to her friend.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "A few days." She said quietly but quickly added, "I bet you got some last night."

"Uh huh, and some this morning." Kuvira boasted and slapped Korra's shoulder.

"Of course, you did." She muttered and now she was all but certain trying to have a serious conversation wasn’t going to happen. But at least they were talking as if nothing happened and maybe Korra should just drop it. She also wanted to apologize to Harper too, Korra sighed more people were coming and the pair resumed their positions.

 

Korra had gotten home a little early and was pacing in the living room awaiting her fiancé. She had got some news at the end of the day and now she was thinking of ways to tell Asami the news.

With the opening of the door Korra was at the lawyer's side helping her.

"Hey you… how long have you been home?" Asami asked with a quick kiss.

"Not long. But I have some news." Korra couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

Asami was worried and as they took a seat on the couch, the officer explained the situation.

Tomorrow she and Kuvira would be part of a prisoner escort from the station to the maximum-security prison. But it wasn't just any prisoner and Korra could have declined but she wanted to do this.

Asami nodded slowly, understanding why her fiancé wanted to be a part of the escort.

"I know we get to hear the heartbeat tomorrow but…" Korra found her mouth being covered by Asami's.

"Its fine. I know this is important, besides it can be recorded, and I can share it with you later." The lawyer said comfortingly, "Just be careful." She added.

"I will." Korra said then leaned forward for another gentle kiss.

Tomorrow Korra and Kuvira could put the nightmare that was the red lotus behind them as they, along with Grey Fox would escort Alexa to prison to await trial. She was going to prison for the rest of her life, the trial was just a formality.

"I did tell you that I'm proud of you, right." Asami said, as she gently stroked the faint scar on her lover's cheek. Korra nodded while blushing, she was proud of herself too.

 

Doctors were busy people and while Asami could have rescheduled, but it could be weeks before she got another, so she sat in the exam room alone, her thoughts on Korra and the thoughts of listening to their baby's heartbeat later on with her.

When the doctor came in Asami was smiling.

Tori took that as a good sign that she probably had told Korra, but where was she?

"Will Korra be joining us?" the doctor asked getting set up.

"No… but she knows, it’s just that a more pressing matter came up." Asami replied as she readied herself.

"Alright then… this shouldn't take too long."

As Tori maneuvered the probe Asami heard a beat but it was faint, and she got worried.

"That's actually yours…. but this right here is your daughter's." Tori was happy to announce however her expression quickly turned concerned or maybe puzzled.

"What is it?" Asami anxiously asked.

"I think…" She trailed off, moving the probe around before looking at her patient, Asami’s green eyes were steadily widening in surprise.

 

"Lin hasn’t been this grumpy in a while." Kuvira commented as she and Korra waited at the station for their escort assignment. Korra was in her regular uniform while Kuvira was dressed in her tactical gear.

"Well… she was fairly grumpy before Kya…. Oh, that’s right." The older woman realized the problem.

"Is Kya not home." Korra asked, figuring that was probably the reason.

"Nope, the South got a ton of snow and flights only started leaving… so there’s quite the backup." Kuvira explained as the rest of the tactical team came in, she elbowed her friend.

"Watch this…. Major, you and your team are at the wrong station." She teased while smirking.

Korra suppressed a laugh as the team, excluding Harper gave her the finger.

"Get your ass over here, Staff Sergeant." Harper said with a shake of her head.

"See you in a bit." Kuvira said as she gave Korra a fist bump.

"See you." And with that Korra head for the transport truck, while Kuvira would be traveling with her team.

"Hey Lin." Kuvira greeted and it definitely pissed her off. "When is mom getting back?"

“Tonight… hopefully, but she hasn’t left the south yet.” Lin answered as she took out her phone, there were no missed calls or texts. “Major, get your team to the transport, you’ll be leaving soon.” Lin continued.

As the team moved off Kuvira looked at her mother, maybe she wasn't being grumpy rather concerned or anxious.

"Kya is coming back." Kuvira stressed as she touched the Chief's arm.

That statement caught Lin off guard, and she wanted to be upset at her officer, but her words were sincere, and it was nice to hear them from someone else. The Chief nodded and Kuvira hurried off.

 

Alexa remained quiet and scowling the whole way and once at the prison the guards would take over and the police could leave. But Korra wanted to put Alexa in her cell, Harper allowed it, she and the others would stay back.

The prison was on lockdown as Korra and six other guards escorted the woman. It was Korra that shut and locked the door.

"How can you be sure they are gone?" Alexa finally spoke up. The officer's blue eyes stared into red ones.

"The police and I have stopped them twice, so I'm thinking we can do it again." Korra started walking off but turned suddenly. "One more thing, that woman from the clearing gave up most if not all of the information the red lotus had on me and on my family and friends, as a sign of good faith. Face it you lost, and you will spend the rest of your life thinking about it." and she walked off with the knowledge this was truly over.

 

Since the prison was at least two hours away it was mid afternoon by the time they all got back to the station, after taking care of things Korra asked if she, Kuvira and Harper could talk, they agreed and headed for Korra's place.

Asami couldn't work anymore and left the firm two hours early, she knew Korra was home and was so excited to let her listen to the recording.

Entering their apartment Kuvira and Harper were still there as they stood saying things were good between the three and they were going to head out. But something about her friends and Asami's expression had Kuvira asking. "Everything alright with you too?"

"Of course!" Korra said as she hugged Asami and as the pair pulled apart the lawyer's eyes had misted over.

"Are you sure?" Kuvira needed to be sure seeing as Asami looked like she could cry, happy tears at any moment.

The couple just nodded eyes never leaving each other. Harper motioned to the exit saying, 'come on.'

"Okay then… have fun with picture night." Kuvira said with a small laugh.

"Uh?" Korra faced her friend with a puzzled expression.

Asami held up the thumb drive. "It isn't pictures… it’s something else." Korra looked back at her fiancé with the happiest of smiles, as Asami gave a little nod.

"It’s an audio recording and if you guys want you can listen with us." Korra offered.

Harper and Kuvira glanced at each other. "Sure, why not." they were interested now.

Asami popped the drive into her computer and they waited several seconds until there was what sounded like a heartbeat.

Korra's eyes were filling with tears so overjoyed with the sound. Their friends were still confused and before they could ask what was up, another heartbeat sounded. Korra's mouth hung open as Asami continued to smile, her fiancé would figure it out.

"Why is there a second one… is that your heartbeat."

All Asami had to do is shake her head 'no'.

Blue eyes widened in disbelief she spoke. "Twins?"

The lawyer’s tears over flowed and trailed down her cheeks as she only managed to nod again.

Did Korra say what Kuvira thought she did? Next thing they knew Korra was jumping up excitedly.

"We're having twins!"

Kuvira was immediately on her feet hugging her best friend and congratulating her.

Harper stood with Asami and was glad they could be a part of this. Hugging the lawyer because the Major felt the need too, as they pulled apart Harper congratulated and thanked Asami. Like promised, the paperwork had been ready, and everything had been taken care of. Asami had even gone over everything in laymen’s terms to Harper, Kuvira and Lin.

"Asami, I didn't think twins ran in your family." Kuvira commented.

"They don't." Korra explained. "They run in my family. I have two cousins who are twins."

"So… hang on, how is that possible? I’ve seen you naked Korra and you don't have a--" Kuvira was cut off with a swat to her shoulder from her wife.

"How about you two stay for supper and we'll explain." Asami suggested. And that sounded like the perfect idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot less angsty and maybe a bit rushed. But anyways...  
> So twins, eh?  
> And it looks like everyone can breathe easier with the red lotus really gone this time.
> 
> Next time.... Korra and Asami's wedding, which I hope will be just as good as Kuvira and Harper's.  
> See you all later! And thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Korra/Asami's wedding... hope you guys like it.  
> Thanks for reading.

The Major’s surgery was on Saturday, and Kya had come home Thursday evening and Lin didn’t bother coming in on Friday. With her wife prepped for surgery Kuvira got a few minutes with her.

“Hey, honey.” Kuvira said taking Harper’s hand as she lay on a stretcher.

She smirked, “Who are you? And where’s my wife?”

“We are alone…. So, I get to call you cute names.” Kuvira reminded her.

“Kiss me.” Harper said and pulled her wife in for a long kiss.

Noticing a nurse coming towards them, Kuvira said, “See you later.” And with that Harper was led away.

Kya had come up behind her daughter. “Should only be two hours or so.” And with comforting pat to Kuvira’s back the doctor was off.

While the surgery was not an emergency or anything, Kya still went in to ease her daughter’s mind. The doctor was surprised to see her daughter in laws injury, Harper had always been good at healing and it was surprising the amount of pain she could tolerate. Surgery went well, although the amount of damage that was fixed remained to be seen and would probably take a few days before Harper could be evaluated.

Lin and Korra were both with Kuvira for support and this time next week Korra would be getting married.

 

Policing seemed a breeze now, gang activity was down, the red lotus were gone and it seemed things were finally settling down. Korra's parents arrived on a Wednesday and the couple had taken the rest of the week off. Korra's and Asami's parents had never met so a family dinner was in order and not so surprisingly they hit it off well. All the while the young couple resisted the urge to tell them about their pregnancy.

 

It was the best feeling in the world to get to drag her friend away from her bride. It was Friday morning as Kuvira, and Harper came to collect Korra.

"Told you it would be hard." Kuvira reminded her friend. Korra just shook her head as she was led away from the Sato estate. While she could go back to her apartment for the night but Kuvira offered for her to stay with her and Harper. Korra agreed because even Naga wouldn't be home, she was with Asami.

Like Korra had done with Kuvira she stuck right beside the woman, tagging along with Korra and her parents for the day before having a very nice dinner.

"Thanks, see you guys tomorrow." Korra hugged her parents as they stood outside the restaurant. Korra was headed to her best friend’s place for the evening.

"Thanks, as well." Kuvira said hugging Korra's mom.

"Not a problem girls, we will see you later. And congratulations Kuvira, you look so happy." Senna commented.

She just blushed while looking over her shoulder a little to a grinning Harper. Admittingly the Major looked rather hot with her eye patch.

 

Korra had become quiet as they headed to Kuvira's and Harper's place.

"What's up… having doubts? Or just missing Asami?" Kuvira asked a little teasingly as they were settled in the house.

"Stop… you had doubts too." Harper pointed out as she handed Korra then Kuvira a drink.

"Its…. just that..." Korra trailed off staring into her cup.

Harper and Kuvira exchanged glances as they were seat on the couch across from Korra. Her friend should definitely be happier.

"Come on tell us… maybe we can help." Kuvira encouraged.

"Did you guys sign a prenup?" Korra asked eyes going between the pair.

"We did." Harper replied, "but it isn't a bad thing."

Kuvira agreed before saying, " I know my parents did… I think it’s a good idea, if a breakup does occur both sides will probably be upset and not thinking clearly, but this way you've already set up your terms when you both were in an agreement."

Korra nodded slowly. "It just puts things into perspective you know. Asami makes so much more and will only continue too, if she's just as good as her mom then…. Well I don’t know. I just can’t help but feel useless." then she let out a long sigh.

As Kuvira was going to speak Korra kept going.

"I don’t even know how much Yasuko makes but its more than her husband. Depending on the case, an hour with Asami can be several hundred yuans and if she needs to go to court its several hundred more.”

The couple weren't very sure on how to be comforting, since they really didn’t have that problem, they had been more worried about being good enough for each other. It was a valid concern though, Asami had the potential to make even more and Kuvira knew Korra disliked feeling useless.

"You have talked to her about this right?" Harper asked Korra shrugged a little. "Sort of… when I had been suspended."

Then there was a pause. "Do you know how much that AI procedure was since it involved both our genetic material that needed to be modified so our twins are genetically ours?" the young woman suddenly asked.

"A lot?" Kuvira guessed with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, it’s fairly new---" suddenly she was cut off by her friend.

"I could never afford something like that. And now were having twins, one kid is expensive but two at the same time."

It was going to be a long night if the couple couldn't think of a way to cheer Korra up.

"Hey…. if Asami's parents can make it work when clearly Yasuko makes more and that probably didn't happen over night." Kuvira said, "Just like you and Asami you knew she'd always make more."

Korra sighed and looked into her empty cup, that was true but now that they would be sharing their lives and bringing two new lives into the world had Korra reflecting on something that hadn't been a big deal before.

"Knew we should have bought you to a strip club instead." Kuvira said before receiving an unamused stare from her wife. "What? For Korra's sake."

She managed a smirk, just like her friend to say.

"Did you go to a strip club the night before our wedding?" Harper asked curiously.

"No! I was at my parents, ask them, ask Korra… I was with them, right?" Kuvira blurted out while motioning to her friend.

Korra smiled and nodded. "She was all concerned about you and how you were doing."

Harper was convinced. "Well… you should have, because the team and I went to one." with that admission Kuvira's mouth hung open in surprise.

"You what?!"

Korra laughed as Harper shook her head ‘no’ with a smirk.

"Had you going, didn’t I?"

Her wife folded her arms across her chest and sunk back into the couch. "I was going to strip for you sometime real soon… but now I'm not going too."

Harper remained smirking, her wife would eventually give her that dance. " Oh yeah… if you ever want to have sex again, I'll get my strip tease."

Kuvira turned her head in the opposite direction arms still folded as she tried to look upset.

Those two were something else. Korra thought.

"You know Asami has stripped for me."

"Really? Damn Korra how did you manage that?" Kuvira asked.

"It happened after we really started our relationship, but we didn't have sex, we just cuddled and made out some." Korra explained and smiled at the fond memory.

"Asami has been by your side through thick and thin." Harper started seriously. "And she's intelligent, so if she thought that money would be an issue, I'm she would have told you by now." As the Major finished, she laced her fingers with her wife.

Korra nodded, it was last minute doubts, she had already signed the prenup, so she was technically agreeing to the terms. Not wanting to do much else, but relax, they didn't stay up too late and luckily the couch folded out into a bed.

"I'll be there in a bit." Kuvira told Harper, she nodded and headed for their bedroom.

Kuvira stayed with her best friend to talk for a few moments.

"Us getting married, never thought that would happen, well…. me anyways." Kuvira said as she looked to her ring finger.

"I know right? I wonder how our lives would have differ if we hadn't started living together?" Korra pondered.

"I think you still would have met Asami somehow. Me? I'd probably would have gotten fired. Then I would have moved back to Zaofu and probably would have to ask Suyin for some help." Kuvira said as she played with her wedding band.

"I don't know if Lin would have fired you…. I mean she threaten too. And why Suyin?" Korra asked as her hand absently played with her bracelet.

"At some point the Chief would have been forced to get rid of me. As for my aunt, I had taken dance lessons for two years and at the end, she told me if I ever needed something, I could come to her." Kuvira smiled at the end. "And now I know why she offered me that."

"She’s your aunt." Korra finished smiling as well.

Several moments passed and the best friends hug tightly. Pulling away Korra kissed Kuvira’s cheek.

"Thank you." Korra said as the older woman looked confused. "You always thank me for helping to turn your life around, but you have helped me too and especially in the last year. You have put your life on the line to protect Asami and her mother, you delivered Naoki, and when I couldn't be there for Asami you were." Korra explained as her friend's blush was getting deeper and deeper as she went on.

"Well..." Kuvira rubbed at her neck. "It was nothing, besides even though we are going forward with our lives, I'm still going to be there for you."

Korra smiled and squeezed Kuvira's hand. "And so, will I. Now go have sex with your wife, I know you want too."

Kuvira laughed softly with her head down. "There probably won't be any sex tonight." As her head came back up, Korra encouraged her to explain.

"It’s been over a week and she doesn't seem too interested in having it. I'm not going to push; I'll just wait a bit more."

"She'll come around." her friend reassured her. Kuvira smiled weakly, and was hoping Harper wasn't slipping into depression, after all she had the surgery, although they didn't know how well it worked yet. Saying their good nights, Kuvira was off to her room. Korra got under the covers, she was excited for tomorrow, excited to marry Asami and to tell their friends and family about the twins they would be having.

 

Harper was already in bed but not a sleep.

"Your eye patch can come off, right?" Kuvira said as she got ready herself.

"Yeah… but it’s still somewhat blurry and the doctors said if that was the case to wear it a bit longer." the Major explained as Kuvira slipped into bed. She let that topic drop as Harper cuddled up beside her. That warm naked body against her drove her crazy, and sometimes she just wanted to put her wife on her back and make her come until she couldn't anymore. As Harper leaned up for a quick kiss Kuvira was turning it into an extended engagement. Slowly and gently trying to push Harper on to her back. Kuvira didn't want to be pushy but she couldn’t help herself and maybe her wife just needed a bit of encouragement.

“Not tonight.” Harper murmured as she pulled from their kiss.

“Sorry.” Kuvira shyly said and moved away to lay on her back again.

“I just don’t feel—“ Harper was interrupted.

“It’s okay, say no more, I understand.” Kuvira said with a bit of a forced smile, that went unnoticed by her wife.

Harper just weakly smiled before resting her head on Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Love you,” then the younger woman kissed the top of her head.

Harper had repeated those words, internally she knew her wife was making every effort to make her feel wanted and loved. Although all she could think of is what if her vision didn’t get better and even more worrisome then than, was what if Kuvira left her?

 

Opal, Bolin and their daughter had come to the Satos in the evening and would be spending the night. With Bolin up in the spare room with Clara, while Opal, Asami and Yasuko were downstairs, as Hiroshi had taken Naoki for a bath and get him ready and into bed.

As much as she wanted to tell Opal that she was pregnant, Asami could wait a few more hours but she wanted her friend’s opinion about something that had been on her mind.

"So, Opal you know Korra and I want kids and I’m thinking I’ll be carrying, but I’m worried about the weight gain and… stuff." She trailed off as Opal held up a hand.

"Don’t worry about that. Korra is not shallow and you'll lose the baby weight I’m sure. Your mother and I did."

"Well… I didn't lose it all but it’s probably due to my age." Yasuko chimed in, while she knew her daughter was pregnant, she didn’t know she was having twins.

“Yeah….” Asami said slowly but knew having twins was probably going to be tough. No wonder she had been so sick and so tired some days. She hoped she wouldn’t be feeling crappy tomorrow.

Opal yawned, “Excuse me…. Having an infant is tiring.” She commented and Yasuko sympathized, while Naoki was over a year now, he was still every bit the handful at times. Asami remained quiet, if having one was tiring, having two was going to be downright exhausting.

Opal excused herself for bed, leaving mother and daughter together. “Maybe I should get some sleep too.” Asami figured as she stood.

Yasuko smiled and gave her daughter a hug. “I’m very proud of you Asami.” And the young woman blushed, before they headed up stairs.

Asami’s and her parent’s bedroom were at the end of the hallway, with Naoki’s beside his sisters on the left and Opal and her family were at the beginning of the hall on the right. As Yasuko was going into her room, she heard her husband’s voice, he was on the phone to someone, making her and Asami pause.

“Who’s he talking too?” Asami whispered.

Yasuko listened for a few more minutes before sighing. “His parents. Sounds like they want him and Naoki to visit.”

Asami rubbed her mother’s back, she knew her grandparents weren’t fond of Yasuko.

“At least I gave them a grandson.” The older woman shrugged.

 

“No, he wasn’t planned, and yes we were going to visit at some point.” Hiroshi said with a sigh. Then there was silence. “Yasuko could have died giving birth to him. I nearly lost my wife and son.”

That made Yasuko smile, he always stood up for her.

“I will come and bring him.” Hiroshi said with a huff as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Asami gave her mom a quick kiss to her cheek saying night, she headed into her room.

Pushing the door open, Hiroshi smiled at his wife, she gave him a wink. “I have to go.”

Although his parents, probably his mom was asking why he had to go. Hiroshi rubbed at his eyes; he wasn’t really listening as Yasuko had started undressing.

“No, we can’t have anymore. What?” Hiroshi blurted out as his mom had asked why. All the while Yasuko was still getting ready for bed.

“Even if she didn’t have the surgery to prevent pregnancy, I’m thinking our time for having any more babies is up.” And he heard his wife snicker. “I really have to go.” He added, as Yasuko slipped into bed and with a final bye, he hung up and climbed into bed.

“Do they know their granddaughter is getting married?” Yasuko asked but knew the answer.

“Uh huh, but they are busy and send their congratulations.” He opened his arms as Yasuko cuddled up beside him.  

“When are you guys leaving?” She asked with a yawn, he shrugged before answering.

“Next week or so…. You can—” he was interrupted.

“Nope, I’m not coming, I’m sure Asami and Korra will keep me company.” Yasuko said, then gave her husband a kiss, “Night, love.”

His answer was in the form of another kiss.

 

Asami had taken one of Korra’s shirts with her before going to the estate. Slipping it over her head, it felt like her fiancé was with her. She knew sleeping without Korra was going to be rough and she felt the twins acting up, then she smiled, Korra would rub her belly and it seemed to calm them down.

“Your mom will be with us tomorrow, so don’t you two worry.” Asami murmured to herself. She tossed and turned in bed for a little before getting up. As she passed her little brother’s room, she thought she heard him talking and poked her head into his room. He was sitting up in his crib, talking to himself.

“Hey Naoki.”

He was immediately on his feet, smiling at his sister. “Sami.”

“Can’t sleep?” Asami asked as she took him out of his crib, he shook his head, before speaking.

“Water?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” And she brought him down to the kitchen. Placing him on the floor, she got him a cup of water, he promptly drank it down.

“More?” he asked holding is cup out.

Asami laughed a little, “I know you’re stalling now. Come on.”  As she went to pick him up, he ran into the living room off to the left. She rolled her eyes, “Really now?”

Naga was sleeping in the living room as Naoki had run up to her, the dog lifted her head as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Asami started coming towards him but noticed the backyard through the patio doors. Everything from Kuvira’s wedding was still set up with some added touches. Suddenly she was feeling dizzy and had to sit down by the pair, rubbing her forehead.

“Sami?” Naoki sensed something was wrong.

“I’m okay.” She reassured with a smile and he came over and gave her a hug. “You know…. Sometimes I wish we were closer in age.”

Naoki just stared at her.

“But hey, you’ll get to play with your nieces.” Asami paused. It was hard to believe he would be their uncle, but they would seem like siblings instead.

“How about we get you back to bed?” And he nodded.

Back up in his room, Asami put his brother into his crib, saying. “Night, love you.”

Naoki yawned and laid back, Asami really needed to get some sleep as well.

 

Kuvira was sleeping on her stomach and felt a warm hand travel down her back, then a few light kisses to her shoulder. She mumbled into her pillow but didn’t wake. Harper knew she would wake soon though.

In the bathroom, Harper had taken her patch off, it wasn’t as blurry. Picking up her glasses, she took a deep breath, hopefully her vision would clear up more with them on.

Blinking a couple of times and looking into the mirror, she started smiling, while not 100% better, it was a start, at least she could see out of both her eyes. Heading to the kitchen, Korra was still asleep and here she thought Kuvira was a heavy sleeper.

 As the coffee was brewing, Korra begun to stir, before shooting right up in the bed looking around quickly while saying.

"What time is it? Did I oversleep?"

Harper laughed a little. "Calm down, it is only a little before 8."

Korra let out a sigh of relief then flopped back down and turned her head to the Major. She wasn't even ready for the day, dressed in shorts and a tank top.

"The surgery must have worked well huh?" Korra commented as she made a real effort to get up.

"Yeah... It’s only a bit blurry around the edges and little worse without, but I think I can call it a success." Harper explained taking a sip of coffee as Korra had gotten out of bed.

Pouring herself some she inquired about Kuvira.

"Still asleep, I usually get up before her." Harper replied before adding, "I'll go and get her. Help yourself."

Korra hummed in response as the Major headed to her bedroom.

Gently calling Kuvira's name she stirred in her sleep, she was on her back now, sheets around her waist leaving her chest bare. As much as Harper wanted to tease her lover, she thought it best not too. Harper had tried so hard to be confident after coming home from the hospital and despite having sex at the station and even the next day, her confidence had dropped right off and they hadn't since.

"What time is it?" Kuvira murmured as she adjusted her sleeping position to be on her side.

"Only eight, but you got to get ready, don’t want to be late for you best friend’s wedding." Harper said and that had Kuvira fully wake and sitting up.

"Oh yeah… that’s right." and got out of bed, Harper remained silent, all her focus on her wife being naked.

Kuvira would have said something or even kissed Harper, but then the younger woman would want more, and she was quite sure the Major didn't. "You’re wearing your glasses, does that mean the surgery worked?" Kuvira asked having just noticed them and not wanting the silence to drag out anymore.

Harper gave a small smile and nodded, damn she thought to herself, why did her wife have to be so sexy. Before she could think any more on that, Kuvira was putting some clothes on asking if Korra was up, Harper had simply nodded, her mind still a mess of thoughts. Kuvira was giving her distance out of respect, not because she didn't find her attractive, or at least that was what Harper was telling herself.

The young woman gave her a swift peck on the cheek whispering, 'I love you,' quickly before heading out to the kitchen. Kuvira's actions were so abrupt that Harper barely had time to register it let alone reply.

 

"Hey…. You ready?" Kuvira asked getting herself some coffee.

Korra beamed with happiness. "I'm so ready to do this." Although she had butterflies like you wouldn't believe and not only from getting married, but they would also be telling everyone about the twins. Harper made some breakfast before she and Kuvira showered knowing they would be faster than Korra.

"Showers all yours." Kuvira said as she came into the living area, still in her towel. Korra was a bit startled thinking her friend would have been longer.

Seeing that look on Korra's face, Kuvira halted any conversation as she placed both hands on Korra's shoulders.

"We don't have time to talk about it. Now hurry up, don't want you late for your wedding."

Korra smiled and headed off down the hall.

Not even Kuvira wanted to think about what she feared was happening. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, because she needed to focus on her friend.

 

Korra's parents had already arrived at the Sato's and hugged their daughter before Kuvira led her to one of the spare rooms. Opal was with Asami in the lawyer’s room and Yasuko oversaw things since Opal couldn't exactly be but had instructed Mrs. Sato on what to do. Like before they were using walkie talkies.

Harper was left feeling out of place, since she really didn't know Korra's parents, while she knew Bolin better, he was busy with is daughter and Hiroshi was chasing his son down. She knew her in laws would be here at some point and they couldn't get here fast enough.

"Harper, right?" said a female's voice, the Major whirled around to be face to face with Korra's parents.

"I am."

"Korra has told us a little about you and how you were with her in the alleyway, and we want to thank you for being with her." Senna explained so very thankful.

"She's a fellow officer and my wife's best friend, I couldn't very well leave her." Harper said, she thought it nice that Korra had said something, although it wasn’t like she had too. Tonraq shook the Major’s hand firmly expressing how grateful he was as well.

 

Korra had brought her formal clothes with her and was changing into them while thinking what her future wife would be wearing.

"Looking good." Kuvira approved.

Korra had gone with a dark blazer with a white blouse and black dress pants. Her hair was still short having been trimmed a few days ago.

"Thanks." Korra said then tilted her head to the side as Kuvira brought a small item out.

"I think you should wear this." and presented Korra with her betrothal choker, although it had been repaired, the stone no longer cracked. Taking off her bracelet her friend affixed the choker around her neck and stepped back. Korra's hand unconsciously touched it, her eyes were rapidly misting up just thinking of all that had happened and because she had been wearing it that day, she took the red lotus down, she could be here now.

"How?" Korra asked, thinking how wonderful it was that Asami had repaired it.

"Asami made a new stone and thought you should wear it today. I’ve had it for about two days now and was instructed to give it you." Kuvira replied.

"That’s just like her." Korra said with a happy sigh.

"Asami sure is something else." Kuvira said taking a seat on the bed, her friend had turned to the full-length mirror, admiring her choker.

"She really is." Korra said more to herself then anything, before turning on Kuvira.

"I hope she's doing alright, hopefully the twins aren’t making her sick." She was a little worried about that.

"I'm sure she's good." Kuvira said slipping her arm around Korra's shoulders and gave her a pat.

"So, we got time… what's--" Kuvira was immediately interrupting her friend.

"No no no…. We are not talking about me. Today is about you. I'm a big girl I can handle my relationship troubles, not that we have any."

Korra gave her friend a ‘yeah right look.’

"Seriously Korra…. Everything is fine, we'll get through this." Kuvira was assertive before her radio came to life.

"Is Korra ready for some make up?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, you better come do it now." Kuvira replied knowing she was going to have to switch with her cousin to keep an eye on Asami.

 

The lawyer stood in front of her large mirror, her look wasn't complete, but she was still amazing.

"Wow Asami… Korra will be impressed." Kuvira said as she entered.

"Thanks, I was hoping she would like it." Asami said with a little blush.

"I'm sure her entire focus won't be on your dress, but yes she'll love it." Kuvira said taking a seat at the end of Asami's bed.

"How is Korra, is she nervous?" the lawyer asked.

"Your future wife is fine… she was however worried about you and the girls." Kuvira replied as she gestured to Asami, who turned to face the older woman her hand unconsciously going to her stomach.

"They have been fairly relaxed--" her words were immediately halted as she suddenly felt her insides cramping up and causing pain.

Kuvira was on her feet to steady the woman. "Easy there. Here… this is the pressure point I taught your mother." And she started massaging Asami's lower back, made all the easier by the fact that her dress was left open.

It actually worked well, thanking her, Kuvira took a seat again.

"Have you and Harper talked about kids?" Asami asked since they were kind of on that topic.

Kuvira shook her head ‘no.’ "I don’t really want any."

"And I'm guessing she doesn't know that." The lawyer surmised.

The officer had looked away while nodding and Asami thought it best to not push.

"How do you make someone feel sexy again?" Kuvira asked out of the blue, needing someone else's opinion other than her mother's or Korra's.

Asami had to think for a moment. "I’m assuming telling her didn't work."

Kuvira hung her head. "I just wanted to screw her and get it out of my system you know." Asami nodded while coming to sit by her.

"Then we slept together, and it was everything I hope for and then some." the older woman explained as Asami listened.

"Then without truly realizing it, at the time, I was falling in love and suddenly sex had feelings involved and that’s really never happened." Kuvira admitted with a sigh.

While Asami really didn’t want to bring this up but felt it necessary. "You had feelings for Korra and you guys… you know." Asami said.

"I don't love Korra the way I love Harper… its different." Kuvira knew the lawyer would have brought that up.

"Sometimes you just got to sit the other person down and just tell it like it is." Asami said confidently.

Kuvira nodded letting out a long breath, a sudden knock had them looking to the door.

"Asami? Its mom."

"Come in." She replied as she and Kuvira stood.

Yasuko smiled upon seeing her daughter, seeing her in that dress just further solidify that she was finally getting married.

"I'll go check up on Korra and Opal." Kuvira said as she motioned to the door.

"I won’t get a chance to talk to you before you walk down the aisle, so, I just wanted to say I'm so happy for you.”

Yasuko had always been proud of her daughter. She loved the fact that Asami wanted her to officiate the wedding and loved the fact that she would be a part of Asami's pregnancy as well.

"And to think all those years ago I thought I would never get pregnant and yet here we are, you’re getting married, and having a baby. And I wonder where all that time went." Yasuko said as she wiped at a stray tear.

Asami was trying hard not to cry herself, trying to hold herself together since there would be more tears later.

"Mom…" Asami's voice cracked. "You should go, things will be starting soon."

Her mother nodded and with a gentle squeeze to Asami's hands, she was off as Opal came back in.

"Nearly show time." She announced, beaming with happiness.

The lawyer composed herself and turned to the mirror one last time. From that first day she met Korra in the courthouse there was a connection, it was like they had known each other for years, like Korra had suggested maybe in a different time, a different life they did. It was romantic to think that perhaps their souls, their hearts had found a way back to each other in this life.

With happiness comes sadness and as much as Asami didn't think a relationship was possible, after denying and pushing Korra away, the pain she felt from doing so, tore at her heart, she even felt like a piece of her soul was missing. But that all changed today.

Smoothing out her dress around her stomach, she turned a little to the side, she had only gained maybe a few pounds, nothing noticeable though.

Today she would join with Korra, and Asami knew she had found her soulmate.

 

Downstairs just inside the house by the patio doors, Korra's parents and Asami's were waiting for their future daughter in law.

"You look stunning." Yasuko said with a hug, Korra blushed.

Kuvira had followed her friend downstairs and noticed all their guests were seated and in the second row was her family. She smiled at the scene before quickly excusing herself to take her place at the altar, her cousin already there.

Hiroshi expressed how grateful he was that she had made their daughter so happy, but he made a point to add something he felt was very important.

"That day at the hospital, after being…." he paused looking at his wife, then his son who was in his arms, before continuing, his voice steadier.

"I was never mad at you. You had done all you could, and I never thanked you for it, so thank you Korra."

The officer nodded and before she could answer Naoki said ‘rings.’

They all laughed. "We are getting to that, my little man." Korra said then kissed his chubby cheeks, making him giggle. With a pat to her father in laws arm, she turned to go and see her parents, as Yasuko went to the altar and Hiroshi took his son and Naga to get ready for their moment.

Korra hugged her parents, they always stood by her, supported her even if their daughter's choice of career had them on edge.

"Love you guys." Korra muttered, her head buried in her mom's shoulder.

"Love you too. You've done so much with your life, from your humble beginnings in the south to the big city, your father and I couldn't be prouder." Senna expressed then let her thumb cross over the scar on Korra's cheek before her hand passed over her daughter’s choker. Korra had noticed her mother was wearing hers as well.

"Do what you do best and take good care of Asami, she is a wonderful woman." Tonraq said before pulling Korra into another hug.

"Now get out there." Tonraq said as he pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

"Dad… are you crying?" Korra asked with a grin.

"No… Of course not, now go on before Asami sees you." He encouraged and with that she was off.

Wanting to comfort her husband but something white had caught her attention from the corner of her eye instead.

It was Asami and she was stunning, Senna looked quickly to Tonraq his eyes had gone wide, his mouth was slightly open.

Senna chuckled to herself, although Asami had certainly spared no expense when it came to her entire look.

"Asami, you are gorgeous." Senna said taking the young woman's hands.

"You think? It’s not too much right?" Asami asked shyly.

"No.... It’s your wedding, right honey?" Senna said with an elbow to her husband.

"What? I mean right. Brings me right back to our wedding." Tonraq said in an attempt to save face.

The two women shared knowing glances.

"Just has Korra has been accepted into your family, you have been undoubtedly accepted into ours." Senna explained, Asami was delighted to hear those words.

"We'll have to visit more often." the young woman said then saw her dad waiting for her, it was time.

With byes Korra's parents were off.

"Honey, you look…. So much like your mother." Hiroshi said his eyes going soft.

Asami blushed while lowering her head and just as suddenly her dad was raising her chin.

"I remember the day your mother told me she was pregnant; I was so thrilled and here you are getting married." then hugged her.

As they pulled apart Asami was smiling, she couldn't wait to tell her dad that he was going to be a grandparent.

"Now let’s get you married." Hiroshi said as he extended his arm.

 

As the music started up and the guests stood, Korra looked at her friend, who was smiling before giving her a wink.

Korra took a deep breath, this was it she thought, Asami was going to become her wife in addition to being the mother of their children.

Turning slowly to look down the aisle, her blue eyes widening as both her hands covered her mouth and nose.

Asami was wearing a long white dress, with red trim around her neck and hem. It tied around her neck leaving her back bare, as the silk material hugged close to her torso, there was a slit running up the left side, while not wanting to be too much taller then Korra, her heels were only high enough so the hem didn’t drag on the ground. Asami usually wore some make-up, but today it just made her stand out so much more. Her long raven hair was up with several of the longer strands dangling around her face.

Asami focused on Korra, she looked amazing in her suit, and wearing her choker, it made the lawyer’s heart melt.

Korra was thinking she should have worn a full-on tux. As Asami got closer their eyes never leaving each other’s. Standing before Korra, Hiroshi extended their hands to her.

"Take care of each other." he simply said as he placed Asami's hand into a tanned one.

"We will." Korra replied with that adorable lopsided grin of hers.

"Love you." Hiroshi whispered before kissing Asami's cheek, his daughter had whispered the same back and he was off.

Standing across from Korra, she looked amazing and the lawyer was thinking maybe wearing a white dress was a little much. In fact, the entire wedding display was fancier then she expected, and it was thanks to Korra, who probably told Opal and she took care of the rest. Both maids of honor were in white, Kuvira was trimmed in blue while Opal was in red.

As the couple held hands, Yasuko brought out a cloth ribbon with blues and reds mixed together and wrapped it around their hands.

"This is a very old southern water tribe tradition known as hands fasting to symbolize the binding of the pair, in not only this life but all other lives as well." Yasuko explained and saw as Asami had a somewhat surprised expression, suggesting she didn't know this part was going to happen.

With a small nod from the elder Sato Korra spoke up.

"This was my parents’ suggestion that we be married like this. Even though it is no longer practiced anymore among the general public of the south, it is however, still recognized among royalty." Korra finished and let Yasuko take over.

"And since Korra is a princess, Asami you would have had to get permission and their blessing from her parents first."

Asami looked from her bride to Senna and Tonraq in the front row of Korra's side, she was actually a bit worried.

"Don't stress, Asami." Senna said as she and Tonraq stood. "The day I saw you making Korra's choker, I had indirectly given you our blessing."

"Not that we would have said no anyways." Tonraq added and with that they took their seats.

Asami was blushing so hard, this was Korra's contribution to the ceremony, while it seemed like a small contribution, the meaning behind it was very important to Korra.

"Although the traditional hands fasting ceremony is actually quite long, so I'm told, but I'll be keeping this short and sweet." Yasuko said with a smile to the couple.

As Yasuko had said a few words, she kept a watch on her husband with their son, it would soon be his moment again.

"Before rings, Asami and Korra both have custom vows." And she gestured to her daughter first.

"First of all… amazing idea, I love it." Asami said motioning to their hands. "There are so many things I love about you and the way you make me feel. Today though, I feel as if my very soul is complete, just by being with you and I truly believe in your idea that our souls have crossed paths, how many times, I don't know, but I hope our souls continue to find each other." Asami paused to wipe at a stray tear with her free hand. "I love you, Korra." Which had the younger woman wiping at a tear as well.

Kuvira had taken this moment to look at Harper and winked at her, and it got her to smile lovingly back. Kuvira didn't really know if she shared Korra's idea, but she certainly felt more complete than ever before.

"Oh wow… that was something else, makes me want to rethink mine now." Korra said with a nervous chuckle. Asami gave their hands a gentle encouraging squeeze.

"I don't think there is much I can say to you that I haven't already said. We have been through so much and there's so much more to come, I can't imagine sharing it with anyone else. You have made my dreams of having a home and family a reality. Every day I'm more in love with you then the last. I love you, Asami." Korra finished, again they and their guests were in tears.

"And now time for my son's favorite part, the rings." Yasuko said and motioned to the start of the aisle. Hiroshi gave Naoki an encouraging pat and he and Naga were off.

Just watching Asami's brother made Korra think of the children they were going to have and that made her smile even wider.

"Sami... Rings!" He announced and proudly presented them.

Asami smiled, while their ceremony was largely unscripted, it made moments like this so adorable. Naoki didn't know any better and he always loved seeing his sister. Opal and Kuvira took the rings as Naoki moved forward and hugged Asami's leg while letting go of Naga's collar, prompting the dog to rub her face on Korra's pants, having dog fur on her clothing wasn’t anything new and she smiled. Hiroshi was able to bring the pair off to the side as Yasuko started speaking again.

"Asami, repeat after me. With this ring, Korra, I take you, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and I will love you and cherish you all the days of my life.”

As her bride repeated the words, the thoughts of Korra’s darker side coming to take Asami away entered her mind, but it didn’t happen, the only thing that did happen was that Yasuko was asking if she accepted Asami’s promise.

“I do!” Korra exclaimed and as the cloth that bound them together, was moved around her wrist, Asami placed the gold band on her finger, an enormous feeling of happiness overcame Korra and she was so ready to pose the same promise to Asami.

Holding the gold band, ready to slip it on Asami’s finger, as she posed the same promise.

“I do!” Asami couldn’t have been more overjoyed to say those words. With the band on, the cloth still binding them together, Yasuko placed her hand on top.

“It is with great honor and pleasure, to pronounce you both married.” The elder Sato removed her hand and Korra pulled on the cloth, tightening it until it formed a knot in between them.

“You may kiss now.” Yasuko said softly.

The pair leaned in for a kiss, as their guests stood and cheered. As the newlyweds turned to the crowd, they held their bound hands up. With a quick glance to each other it was time.

The cheering had faded away, as Asami spoke.

“Korra and I have some news we want to share with you all.” And with a breath, she continued.

“I’m pregnant.” The crowd was silent, so Korra added. “With twins.” They were still met with silence.

“What? Asami!?” it was Hiroshi’s voice as he stood.

“Twins?” Yasuko said in disbelief, her daughter turned slightly and nodded.

“We are going to be grandparents?!” Tonraq was on his feet, his wife joining him a second later.

Korra nodded her lips pressed tightly together.

And just like that their parents were hugging them.

“Hug?” it was Naoki’s voice as he stood behind the adults all hugging, but they didn’t hear him. With his bottom lip quivering and on the verge of tears, strong arms were scooping him up.

“Gotcha!” it was Harper as she had noticed the little guy getting upset, as she went to be with her wife. Naoki liked this woman and his features lit up even more when Kuvira came over placing her hand on Harper’s back.

“You’re so cute in your little suit.” Kuvira commented as she straightened his bowtie, he smiled before looking at Harper oddly.

“All better?” And he pointed to the Major’s left eye.

Both women could feel tears coming on, but Harper managed to say. “I’m all better.” And received a kiss to her cheek from Kuvira.

As the guests took turns congratulating the newlyweds, Lin and Kya had stayed back, they would have plenty of time to congratulate them.

“Look at that.” Kya said pointing to their girls, Lin was speechless, Kuvira and Harper were still with Naoki and they looked every bit a family.

“They…. Look…” Lin trailed off, her daughter looked so happy and the couple were getting the littlest Sato to laugh.

“A family.” Kya finished as she brought out her phone and snapped a few pictures. “Maybe this will encourage them to have one of their own.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Lin said her gaze never leaving her daughter, having thought she would never see her daughter again after giving her up, let alone smiling, Lin could feel her tears running down her cheeks.

“Come here, love.” Kya whispered and pulled her wife in for a hug. “How about we go and see them.” She suggested after a few moments; Lin simply nodded.

With the congratulating done, it was time for their first dance. Asami and her father went first, as Korra stood next to her mother in law, who had a tissue in hand. “Hiroshi has always been so great with Asami, I’m glad I was able to give him a daughter.” Yasuko absently told Korra.

“She adores you both equally.” The young woman said. “She can’t imagine life without either of you.”

Those words touch Yasuko’s heart as the father-daughter dance concluded, Hiroshi gave Asami to Korra for their dance. Neither one was the least bit nervous, as they effortlessly moved to the music.

“How are the girls?” Korra asked as she hugged Asami close.

“Their good, they know their mom is back.” Asami replied giving Korra a quick kiss.

She laughed, “How is that possible, I don’t think they can even hear yet.”

“They just know.” The lawyer claimed and as their song came to an end, they kissed once more, as everyone gathered cheered them on.

As the cake was brought out, Kuvira vowed to get Korra back and ended up chasing her towards the pool and they both fell in. Breaking the surface, they were in the shallow end and started splashing each other. When out of know where Naga came running and jumped in, with a squeal of delight Naoki took off as well, and while both his parents tried to grab him back they missed.

“Naoki, stop!” Hiroshi called, but he didn’t listen, however the two officers saw, and Korra shouted they would get him.

As he fell into the water, Korra had gone under only to come up with Naoki on her shoulders. He was laughing hysterically.

“So, I guess the reception has started.” Asami said with a shrug.

“Sweet!” it was Bolin’s voice as he handed his daughter to Opal, and made for the pool, although he was still in clothes. Opal just shook her head as he did a cannon ball into the water.

“You sure about kids, Asami? Because Korra can be like one as well.”

Asami looked on with amusement. “We are already having two, what’s one more?” And they started laughing.

As the day wore on, the atmosphere was relaxed, and it was everything Korra and Asami could ever wish for. The afternoon was giving way to dusk, and the newlyweds were eager to start their mini honeymoon. They were headed to a hotel, specifically the honeymoon suite for the rest of the weekend. The parents of the brides still couldn’t believe they were going to be grandparents, Korra’s parents promised to be back for the birth, if not a little sooner.

With their thanks and byes, the couple was off. On the drive there Asami let out a sigh, from the passenger seat, she was tired but so happy.

“We’re married.” Asami replied happily as she took one of Korra’s hands.

“I know right.” Korra smiled back, before wiggling her eyebrows a bit. “This next part is my favorite.”

Asami let out a snort of laughter. “Of course, it is. Unfortunately,” then she paused, and her wife looked on concerned. “Our girls are acting up, probably way too much excitement.”

Korra was worried at first, before her tanned cheeks started to feel warm. “We can just soak in the hot tub, and cuddle…. Maybe make out.”

“Sounds like a plan.”  Asami agreed and saw their hotel in sight.

“Just let me know if they…. You know settled down.” Korra said as she bit down on her lower lip, her wife nodded with a smile. “You’ll be the first to known, I can assure you.”

After a relaxing scented bath, coupled with some cuddling had Asami feeling better and Korra excused herself to go to the bathroom. After a few moments, the lawyer had called out, Korra was taking longer then expected for someone that just needed to use the toilet.

“Just a minute.” She called back. “Okay Korra, you can do this.” The officer told herself while looking into the mirror.

As Korra came back, Asami’s mouth fell open, her wife was dressed in her police uniform, no weapon, but she had her cuffs.

“Korra… what? Are you going to dance for me?” Asami had started off confused which quickly turned into realization.

Korra nodded, not trusting herself to speak, she had never done this for anyone, but she figured their marriage needed to start off right. Still in her bath robe, Asami got comfortable on the bed and adjusted her robe just enough to be enticing and seeing as how her wife swallowed hard, Asami had achieved the desired effect.

Korra came to the side of the bed and cuffed her wife to the headboard. “Can’t have you getting away or wanting to touch me.” Asami smiled and tugged on her cuffs, they were indeed the officer’s standard issued ones.

As Korra stepped back, her hands going to the buttons of her shirt, Asami could feel her desire building. This was an excellent way to start their future off. Korra left her shirt open teasingly as her hand went to her belt buckle, undoing that and slipping it off, she undid the top button and zipper, then suddenly stopped to move closer. Leaning towards Asami’s lips, the lawyer tried to get a kiss, but Korra was just out of reach. Next things she knew one of Korra’s hands had slipped beneath her robe and was caressing her breast. Not wanting Korra to stop, but Asami should probably mention something before things went any further.

“I know I like it when you get rough with me especially if I’m tied up, but I’ve gotten rather tender, so you’ll—” her words were swallowed by a loving kiss.

“I won’t be rough, just let me know if I’m being too much.” Korra whispered with her forehead resting against Asami’s.

“I will, officer.” The lawyer responded, so ready for this. Korra rather liked being called that, so that’s how she wanted Asami to address her, at least for the next little while.

Korra removed her shirt, leaving her in a bra, as her hand went lower on her wife’s body and she teasingly touched her. It was going to be an amazing night, and that was Asami’s last coherent thought of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... now both our couples are hitched and there isn't much left in this fic but the birth. While I do have some ideas on some filler chapters... but, if there is anything you guys want me to write about in regards to these characters just leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Next time.... Well... I'm not totally sure, but it should be fairly light-hearted.  
> See you all later... oh by the way, I've been thinking of a totally new Korra/Asami fic, since this series is ending.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after this chapter and probably one more, I'll most likely be jumping a head some to get closer to the birth of the Sato twins.

It was back to the daily grind on Monday, Kuvira was already at the checkpoint, as Korra and Naga strolled up.

“Hey you….” Kuvira greeted, “how was Saturday evening and Sunday?”

“It was good.” Korra said with a smile. “And you?”

Kuvira didn’t get the chance to reply as people were heading their way.

“No Satos?” Kuvira asked after the morning rush was over.

“Not today, tomorrow. So…. Back to the weekend. How did things go?” Korra pressed, she wasn’t letting her friend get off so easily.

“You were right…. She came around…. Well, Saturday night anyways.” Kuvira said, with a little smile. “Breaktime.” And she motioned to the two rookie officers coming towards them.

“Come on Naga.” Korra gave a gentle tug on her leash as they headed further into the courthouse. “So how did you charm your wife?”

Kuvira stayed quiet as they walked down the corridor, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Come on tell me.” Korra said and bumped her shoulder with the older woman.

Kuvira smirked. “I had to dance for her.”

Both friends couldn’t talk much more as Korra's radio was going off.

"Officers Korra and Kuvira to the northern wing. We need some help." a female's voice said.

The pair started into a jog. "Be there soon." Korra responded and several moments later they were turning the corner to a dead end, with four officers trying to restrain two men.

"Naga go!" Korra commanded and the dog growled and took off for the shorter man. Kuvira had already engaged the other. Swinging at the tactical officer, he missed and Kuvira came at him with a punch to his gut, allowing Korra to grab one of his wrists and bring it behind his back to cuff him. Naga had held down the other suspect to be cuffed as well.

"What in the spirits is going on?!" Kuvira demanded as she rounded on the three male and female officers.

No one answered.

"Suspects need to be cuffed…. No matter what." Korra said as she stood by her friend.

"They weren't supposed to be violent." the female replied, who was a Corporal, while the others were privates.

"Don't assume anything. You in charge of these three?" Kuvira asked, the brunette nodded.

"They are just rookies." She added.

Korra rolled her eyes thinking, this courthouse had been through a lot and having rookies here wasn’t the best idea.

"Of course they are." Kuvira scoffed as she folded her arms.

"Hey! You were a rookie once… so lay off." the female officer defended.

"Yeah… like ten years ago." Kuvira shot back.

"You think you’re in charge because your mother is the Chief…. Piss off." and that got the other three agreeing.

Korra saw as Kuvira was quickly becoming angry. "Don't… just drop it." Korra said touching her friends’ arm.

"I am a superior officer, that makes me in charge and you four will certainly be talking to the Chief." Kuvira had ignored Korra.

"Chief Beifong's daughter? She had a child?" A random voice caught all the officer's attention.

"Just great." the Staff Sergeant groaned, while the force knew the Chief's secret, the general public didn’t, and a news reporter had just overheard their conversation. The rest of the people in this courthouse had paid little or no attention to the scene since this place had been through worse than a couple of suspects getting out of hand.

"Get these two to the holding area." Korra spoke, they didn’t move. "Now!" and her blue eyes flashed in annoyance. The officers scrambled to carry out their orders.

"Does the Chief's wife know about you? What about your father? Does your mother still have contact with him… perhaps there's something going on between them still?” Kuvira's fists were clenched at her sides, this little asshole reporter was going to get punched in the face if he said another word.

"My mother is not a cheater." the officer forced through gritted teeth.

As the reporter was ready with more questions, Korra discretely signaled to Naga, who growled at the reporter, he stepped back, forgetting all about his questions.

"Excuse us," Korra started, "She doesn't like strangers and we have to get back to work." As the Sergeant finished, she pulled her friend along.

As Kuvira passed by the male reporter, she gave him a scowl, internally though, she hated the fact that rumors were going to be started about her parents.

"We're going to hear about this later." the older woman sighed.

"Yeah…" Korra hung her head as she rubbed her neck, wishing things had gone differently.

 

Kuvira couldn’t have been more right as she and Korra stood in the Chief's office after their shift.

The officers had explained their story and Lin was not happy, although more disturbing was how quickly the reporter’s news of Lin having a daughter spread, which turned into the headline of, was the Chief cheating on her wife?

"Korra you can go." Lin said waving her off. The young woman saluted and left.

"I did the right thing." Kuvira defended her choice.

"I agree, you are a superior officer, but did you have to push?" Lin asked trying to keep calm.

"Push? She started it." Kuvira protested.

"You’re not a child, I don’t care who started it, you need to be.…" Lin trailed off as Kuvira's eye started narrowing in frustration.

"What? I need to be less careless, defiant? Is that it? Have I not proven myself to you?" Her daughter was on the verge of getting really upset.

"Stop!" Lin let her hands hit the desk, startling Kuvira a little. "We need to stop arguing with each other every other time we talk." and the Chief rubbed at her face, from her seated position she looked up at her daughter, who just stood blinking.

"There just rumors, Kya isn't going to leave you." Kuvira said calmly, figuring that was what she was upset over, but when her mother remained silent, she knew there was more going on.

"Are you two okay? I mean, she did forgive you." Kuvira said as she took a seat.

"I just don’t need this now." Lin said softly.

Her daughter frowned, she wanted to help but a knock sounded, and Kya was entering.

"Spirits Lin, what is going on?" Kya immediately asked before noticing Kuvira.

"I am guessing those news headlines have something to do with you." Kya said with her hands on her hips, while directing her attention to the officer.

Kuvira explained what happened before adding. "You know it’s not true and you forgave mother."

Kya sighed, "I forgave, but I didn't forget. In any case, the last thing I need when I'm coming off my shift is reporters asking me, if I knew my wife had a child and that she could be cheating on me." Kuvira and Lin had hung their heads.

"I'm sorry I'm such a screw up." Kuvira sadly replied.

Kya's hand came to rest on her daughter's shoulder.

"No, you’re not, so stop." the doctor said and leaned in to kiss Kuvira's temple, as her lips quirked up into a smile.

"You're dismissed, officer." Lin said with a wave and Kuvira left wordlessly.

Kya took the vacant seat. "So, Chief…. Having an affair, huh?" She smirked; although they hadn't been in the media for a while.

"That’s not funny." Lin wasn't amused, ever since her nightmare she had been on edge about her relationship and while her wife obviously came back, having her joke about an affair only made Lin even more anxious.

"I know love, but--" Kya was interrupted by another knock as the commissioner came in.

Lin just sighed placing her head into her hands; she really didn’t need this.

"So, I guess you both have heard the news." Tenzin said looking from his sister to Lin, who both nodded.

"I'll take care of things." He simply said. "I don’t know how, but I will. Just don’t give them anymore fuel for the flames."

The Chief let out a huff. "It was my officers that started it."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "Kuvira was involved, I’m guessing." And the Chief gave a brief explanation, before Kya spoke up. "It wasn’t Kuvira’s fault, so don’t get upset."

"I'm not, I was just worried." Tenzin said genuinely concerned.

"We are fine, little brother." Kya reassured. With that he was off.

"Oh, wow… who was that?" the doctor was surprised that the pair didn't argue.

Lin shrugged while saying, “Maybe he’s finally convinced that I truly love and care for you, and that I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Oh yeah, took him long enough… I told him that years ago.” Kya said as she reached across the desk for Lin’s hand. “Looks like you still got some work to finish, so I’ll see you at home?”

Lin gave a gentle squeeze while speaking. “Uh huh, I won’t be long, though.” As the Chief let go figuring Kya was heading out, she buried herself in her work. However, Kya had come around the desk and guided her wife’s chin towards her. Before Lin could question anything, Kya was kissing her deeply.

“Don’t be too long.” She whispered; Lin blushed slightly. “You have such an adorable blush, baby.”

 

Once she had left the Chief’s office, Kuvira had gone to the locker room to change as she grabbed her car keys from the top shelf, a piece of paper fell out. Grabbing it out of midair, the paper had been folded, and unfolded so many times over the years and as she read the short text, an idea formed in her mind. A simple chime of her phone, had her looking at it. Kuvira smirked, her wife was asking when she was coming to get her. Kuvira texted back with ‘right now.’ Suddenly she felt her cheeks becoming warm, having remembered dancing for Harper. Kuvira had been so embarrassed, although it had pleased the Major immensely, so it was worth it. Pocketing her phone, she still held on to the worn piece of paper, thinking some more on her idea, she was going to need some help.

 

"Hey Asami." Korra greeted as she and Naga came through the front door.

"Oh Hi…. Korra, how was work?" Asami asked as she sat on the couch.

"It was good… What are you eating?" Korra said coming closer and seeing a bowl in her hands.

"Ice cream, why?" She replied with a grin.

"Are those…. pickles?" Korra asked with a disgusted face.

"Yes… and its delicious. Have some?" Asami offered with a straight face.

"No thank you!" Korra blurted out while taking a step back, hands up. "I'm good… you enjoy.… whatever that is." And the officer tried not to be sick in her mouth. This probably wasn't going to be the weirdest craving, although it certainly looked awful.

"What? I can't help it that your daughters wanted something sweet and salty." Asami explained, taking another mouthful.

"True… but did you have to combine them?" Korra asked, she could barely stand to watch her wife eating the strange concoction but thankfully she was nearly done.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Asami stood, empty bowl in hand. "They wanted them combined." And swiftly moved off to the kitchen.

Korra groaned internally, her wife was mad at her, that tone of voice said it all. "Sorry." She weakly apologized.

"I'm going to get fat, right?" Asami asked as she faced Korra again.

"Uh… no? I mean yes…" the younger woman cringed seeing the lawyer's bottom lip quivering. "You’re only going to gain weight because of our kids growing inside of you." Korra explained while stepping ever closer.

"I'll be ugly, when I'm all fat." Asami said wiping at a stray tear as she headed down the hall to their room.

"No, you won't." Korra reassured while chasing after. Damn mood swings, the officer thought to herself, made all the worse by double the hormones.

Asami sat on the edge of their bed, weeping softly.

"Don't cry. You know I love you, you know this is only temporary, until our girls are born." Korra explained getting closer and kneeling in front of Asami.

Her wife just nodded; she was trying hard to reel in her emotions.

"You promise? You promise not to leave me?" the lawyer asked quietly.

"I promise." Korra said taking Asami's left hand, letting her thumb pass over her knuckles.

"Even if I get fat and ugly and we can’t have sex anymore." Asami said her eyes filled with tears, her bottom lip still quivering.

"I promise. I love you." Korra said as she raised up to kiss her wife and she probably should have waited a bit longer to do that, since she was met with the after taste of vanilla ice cream and pickles.

Trying so hard not to grimace as she pulled away, but the ever observant lawyer in Asami had noticed.

"What? What's wrong? You don't enjoy kissing me anymore?" She had gone from being sad to possibly annoyed, Korra figured, in the span of a single sentence.

"No… it’s just the taste of your odd craving, was a bit overpowering." Korra said in the nicest possible way.

Asami seemed to be considering her words before nodding. "Okay, how about some supper?"

"Yes please!" Korra said way too eagerly, as she helped her wife to stand. Asami was out of the bedroom first, all the while Korra was wondering how many more bullets like that, she was going to have to dodge.

 

Lin considered herself to be lucky to have Kya in her life, because when she got home, she was met with the wonderful smell of her wife's cooking. Which had her smiling, if Kya wasn't working or tired, she'd usually have supper made.

Not bothering to turn around to face Lin, Kya knew she would come up behind her and wrap her arms… those thoughts trailed off, Lin hadn’t done that in a while. Ever since shortly before going to the south, Lin had been distant or anxious, sort of like when she had confessed about lying. She better not be hiding something again. Because if she was, Kya wasn't sure she would be so forgiving a second time.

No time like the present to find out what was going on as she brought their plates over, they ate with light conversation which included the latest article about each other but figured it would blow over soon enough with the commissioner’s help.

"I’ve always wondered something about you, Lin." Kya started as she pushed her empty plate away.

"And what would that be?" Lin asked a little puzzled.

"Are you still sexually attracted to men?"

Lin had been in the process of drinking her water before choking on it, causing her to cough uncontrollably for several seconds. Kya apologized, probably not the best time to ask.

"There’s a small part of me that still finds men attractive in that way." Lin admitted unable to meet her wife's gaze.

Kya wasn’t worried by that admission, she figured it would be the case. "So other than Tenzin and Kuvira's father, how many men have you been with?"

Lin thought it odd to be asking that now when they had been just content with knowing they had been with others and left it at that. This must be some sort of test, she thought.

"Only four others, however Kuvira's father was the only one-night stand." the Chief said truthfully.

Kya didn't seem too surprised before speaking. "What about women, I know you've never dated any."

"Including you, five." Now that admission amazed the doctor.

"Well well, Chief, no wonder you knew what you were doing our first time." Kya said and loved that blush Lin had going on.

"I know, but it’s a lot less than the amount you have been with." Lin stated.

"True. But you already know I've been with more than 20 but less than 30. You however, never told me how many you’ve been with." Kya said as she gathered up their plates. Once at the sink, she purposely stayed with her back to Lin longer than necessary and it just further confirmed something was up with her wife.

Turning quickly, the Chief was just getting up.

"Lin… what's going on with you?" Kya asked and her wife looked worried.

"You better not be lying to me abo--" the doctor’s annoyed voice was abruptly cut off.

"No! It’s nothing like that." Lin panicked a little.

Kya raised a questioning eyebrow. "But it is something."

Then there was silence and Lin looked off to the side.

"Whatever it is, please let me help you." Kya said supportively and took the Chief's hands.

"Its… stupid…. I shouldn't even let it bother me." Lin said as she slid her hands away and headed for the living room.

"Oh, come on, you can't say that and walk away." Kya followed behind until Lin abruptly stopped and turned.

"I had a nightmare about losing you. Then days later you told me you wanted to go to the south.... alone."  Lin blurted out and Kya knew it was hard for her.

"You know, you can share anything with me and I'm not going to think any less of you." Kya reminded her wife.

"My nightmare was all my fears combined into one. You were going to leave because I couldn't protect you and you know what?" Lin paused to take a breath.

"What?" the doctor inquired.

"That asshole coworker, Aidan took you from me and…." Lin trailed off sadly. "You wanted to go with him."

The Chief could handle a lot, both mentally and physically, but that nightmare had her really shook up.

"Hey, come sit. I’m sorry for my earlier remark if I had--" as they sat down together.

"You didn’t, its fine." Lin interrupted.

“You have been through a lot, telling Kuvira the truth, injuries, dealing with my brother, and protecting this city.” Kya said comfortingly stroking the Chief’s back, Lin hung her head.

“You didn’t say anything about protecting you.”

“I know…. Because you can’t always protect me.” Kya said and saw Lin’s green eyes widened in surprise and before she could protest, two fingers were being pressed to her lips.

“But you always make me feel safe.” And it made them smile.

“Why did you go to the south?” Lin asked after a few moments.

Kya cleared her throat, there was no hiding it now. “I did want to visit my mom, but I also needed her advice. Admittedly, I had been thinking about the freedom I use to have, she told me that I could go back to that life…. But would I truly be happier?”

Lin blinked a couple of times, that was quite the confession and yet she didn’t know how to respond.

“You know something, I don’t think I was actually really that happy before you, I just told myself that I was, then you came along.” Kya paused to blink away some tears as she played with her rings. “Just like Kuvira did for Harper, you hung an engagement ring in my locker at the hospital and asked me to marry you and from that moment, I had never been so happy in my life.”

Lin blushed a little. “What can I say, I love seeing you happy.”

Kya wasn’t exactly done though. “I know I don’t express how happy you make me, as often as I tell you that I love you. All the freedom in the world could never make me as happy as you do.”

“Uh… your welcome?” Lin said a little unsure. “So, we good?”

“Of course!” Kya laughed and added. “In like a week, we’ll have been married for five years, I can’t believe it.”

“Neither can I.” Lin agreed before pulling her wife in for a kiss. They both had felt as weights had been lifted. Lin didn’t feel anxious about Kya leaving her, in turn, Kya knew she belonged with Lin, for the rest of the time they had with each other.

 

Holding Asami's hand and trying to be reassuring, they would get through this. One twin had been delivered successfully the other was stuck. As the medical team worked away Asami was panicking and the pain was just too much and she wanted it to stop. Korra told her to hang on just a bit longer. Then time seemed to have slowed.

"You have a choice to make." a voice said right next to Korra's ear, she whirled around shocked to see herself standing there, grinning.

"Save your child or save your wife." the image of herself said. Korra took a quick look behind her, the medical team still trying to save both mother and baby, as time was still slowed.

"I can't choose. I want both!" Korra cried, her clone continued to grin.

"Then you will have neither." it said, and time was restored.

"No!" Korra yelled but her clone had disappeared and the sound of the doctors quickly trying to save both was heard along with the sound of a heartbeat monitor flat lining.

"Asami!" Korra was at her side, but her eyes were closed, her chest no longer rose and fell and even though the doctors had delivered the second twin, she hadn’t survived.

Korra started repeating the word ‘no’ over and over, tears streaming down her cheeks as she backed away from the hospital bed.

 

Jerking herself awake with a gasp, Korra was in bed with her wife, their kids still growing inside Asami. The lawyer was on her back and she had kicked the blankets off herself entirely, and she usually slept naked. Some nights she was too hot or cold, although the couple had been reassured that the babies would settle down soon enough. Turning to her side to face Asami she propped herself up with her elbow. Why was she still having nightmares about her darker self, maybe because she hadn’t let that side come out in a while. There wasn’t any reason to now, plus Asami wouldn't be able to handle the rougher sex that was sure to follow. Maybe her wife was right, she needed professional help.

Asami stirred in her sleep, it was nearly time to get up anyways. It was Friday and they both had taken it off and would be heading to the Sato estate to stay with Yasuko while Hiroshi and Naoki were off to the Fire Nation for a bit.

Asami's peaceful expression had turned somewhat into discomfort, Korra reached out and rubbed gentle circles on her wife's stomach, making her relax some.

"How about you go south instead." Asami murmured, eyes still closed.

"It'll be my pleasure." Korra was all too happy to oblige. Sliding closer she kissed the still flat plane of the lawyer's stomach, although soon enough a baby bump would start to form.

They had gone for a checkup two days ago and the doctor assured them all was well. Asami's mother had been with them, not that Korra wasn’t being comforting, but Asami had wanted to include her mother as much as possible.

With Korra's hand between her wife's legs, she spread them a bit wider as Korra's lips traveled upward to a breast. Within a few minutes Asami was filled with the wonderful feeling that was her orgasm. As Korra withdrew saying she was going to get ready, the lawyer was promptly pinning the officer to the mattress.

"Shouldn’t we be getting ready to go to your parents?" Korra reminded her.

Asami frowned before saying. "You don’t want me to please you?"

Oh no, Korra's mind raced with ways to make things better. "You don’t always need to return the favor. There's been plenty of times you've pleased me greatly and I never returned the favor."

Asami considered her wife's words, "True, but I'm feeling extra horny this morning."

"In that case, I'm all yours." Korra said with a smile and with a quick kiss to her lips, Asami was lavishing attention to one then the other breast.

 

It was far too quiet in the house and as Yasuko sleepily pawed at her husband's side of the bed, it was empty. As she rolled on her back, hands running through her hair as she let out a sigh, it was a happy sigh though. After Asami had moved out to be on her own she had enjoyed staying in bed with Hiroshi, but even when their daughter was old enough to take care of herself, Hiroshi would sometimes be up with her. With Naoki in their lives now he was yet again up with him, not that she had never done that either, Hiroshi just did it more. As realization donned on her, her boys were leaving for the Fire nation.

She knew exactly why his parents weren’t fond of her. The Sato engineering and construction business was the largest in the Fire Nation and when they had legal troubles, Yasuko's firm were the ones to prosecute them. But since her parents had died beforehand, she had tried to keep the firm going but when she realized that wasn't going to happen, Yasuko took the Satos case. Despite being only 19 and having no degree or anything, but they got around that by being under a qualified lawyer. Yasuko had won the case and prevent the Satos from building next to a park. Hiroshi and his parents were in the courtroom that day, then she went on to marry their son, his parents weren’t too happy about that. While she had wanted to keep her last name, she had instead taken his, after all it was tradition. They had moved to Republic city to build their own firm, where no one really knew the Satos or her, as the firm gained popularity. Yasuko was making a name, not for her family but the Satos.

As Yasuko got out of bed finding her robe, while thinking, they should have been happy about that.

The sound of the doorknob made her turn to face the door, as Naoki bounded into the room, Hiroshi following.

"Mommie!" he exclaimed and hugged her around her legs.

"Hello, my handsome little man." She said brushing his dark locks away from his face. "You need a haircut."

"No!" and Naoki pulled away quickly.

"On second thought, I wonder what your grandparents would think." Yasuko mused looking at her husband, he just shrugged, as they watch their son climb on the bed.

"Isn't your flight soon?" Yasuko questioned.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving in a few. He just wants to see Asami and Korra, hopefully they will be here soon." Hiroshi said before grabbing his son who was starting to jump on the bed.

"Let’s go… let mommie get ready." Hiroshi explained before heading out.

 

Korra and Asami were just coming in the front door, Naoki let out a squeal of delight from his dads’ arms as they headed down the stairs.

"Doggie." and he took off for Naga once on the floor. He was gentle with her though.

"Dad." Asami hugged him.

"You’re looking well." Hiroshi commented as he pulled back to look her up and down.

She smiled before their attention was directed to Naoki who was laughing as Korra tickled him.

Her wife was going to be a wonderful mom, there was no doubt in her mind.

"Hey, I'll get our things, put them up in your room." Korra said and with a nod from Asami, she was off.

"Don't let your mom work too much." Hiroshi whispered to his daughter as Yasuko was coming down the stairs.

"Heard that." Yasuko said coming to stand next to him.

"Well don't, okay?" Hiroshi seemed rather insistent.

"You two need to hurry." Yasuko said as she watched Naoki and Naga go into the living room as Korra came back in with their things, she had set them down seeing as they were all saying their byes.

As the girls took Naoki to say bye, Korra noticed the two elder Satos and just the way they looked at each other, the pair had been married for longer than Korra had been alive, and they still looked so lovingly at each other. Korra hoped her relationship would be just as strong.

"Bye-bye." Naoki called as his dad took him, and they were off. The three women waved from the doorway as the car left.

"When are they coming back?" Asami asked.

"Wednesday morning. You two don’t have to stay th--"

Korra interrupted her mother in law. "Were staying the entire time." Asami agreed with a nod.

Yasuko smiled and the pair headed into the kitchen, while talking about Asami's pregnancy.

Korra smiled, might as well bring their stuff upstairs. With one last look into the kitchen, the after math of the attack flashed before her eyes. Shaking her head quickly and rubbing at her eyes the scene was gone. What was going on? She thought, last night and this. Korra had been in this house tons of times after the attack, why would it be bothering her now?

Heading upstairs her mind tried to come up with reasons, she used to go to therapy a lot more before Asami, maybe she needed to start going again by herself. Setting their things on the floor, she glanced at the bed and the memories of them making out played in her mind. It had started out great, Korra was excited to start a relationship, but then Asami just wanted to have fun, back then.

Taking a seat and flopping back on to the bed, hands covering her face, she spoke to the empty room.

"Come on, Korra... What's wrong with you? Asami married you, is having kids with you. Your enemies are gone, everything worked out for the best."

Korra didn't realize she had been thinking for a while as Asami's voice brought her attention to the present.

"You okay?" The lawyer asked.

Korra shot straight up into a sitting position. "I'm good, just thinking how… wonderful my life is now."

Asami came further into the room and took her wife's hand, as she stood.

"Sometimes I can't believe it myself."

Korra smiled before engaging in a kiss which was interrupted by the officer’s phone. Checking it, Korra smiled at Asami. "It’s Kuvira."

 

 

It was so rare to get Harper to stay in bed with her. Sure, it was Friday and they had taken it off since they had worked a lot this week and last. Kuvira wanted to cuddle which was something they didn't do much. Although they both had become much softer with each other when alone. Harper could only take so much of lying in bed, even if Kuvira's hands on her body felt amazing.

As a compromise, they showered together.

"This was the first place we had sex." Kuvira said before rinsing her hair out, "remember?"

Harper smirked, "I remember." Then started washing her wife's back. "How could I forget. I had you nailed against the wall and loved teasing you."

Kuvira snorted, "nailed to the wall… I got you back in bed though."

"Face it." Harper started as Kuvira turned to face her. "I will always be stronger than you."

Kuvira shrugged and nodded. "This is true." As she looked the woman up and down before meeting those blue eyes.

The sound of water falling, hitting them, and the shower floor hung over them. Harper was still very much struggling with her looks. While she couldn't really hide the one on her face, it just made herself conscious of her other ones. Kuvira knew she had to be a supportive wife and as much as she wanted to make a move, she held back.

"We should finish up." The younger woman said softly as her hand absently came up to brush Harper's hair away from the left side of her face. The Major's hand shot up quickly and took a hold of Kuvira's forearm and she immediately stopped. With a steady breath Harper let go of her wife, as Kuvira continued to tuck her hair behind her ear.

What could Kuvira say that she hadn’t already told Harper? The alternative was showing how she felt through her actions. They needed to go on their two week-long honeymoon, even if it wasn't to the Fire Nation, they even could just go back to Lin’s and Kya's cottage. Harper really liked it there, it gave her a chance to take photos, when they weren’t having sex of course.

"Yeah." Harper murmured and before she could stop herself, she was kissing Kuvira passionately. The younger woman’s arms came around her wife's neck, as Harper held on to her waist.

As they pulled slowly away Kuvira's hands rested on Harper's shoulders. "We really need to go." She finished with a chuckle.

The Major nodded while blushing a little.

 

Stepping into her parent's place Kuvira quickly moved to the alarm system, being careful she didn’t deactivate it, since it would alert them.

"You know, we should have bathe here, in the hot tub." Kuvira said wiggling her eyebrows.

Harper rolled her eyes, "yeah and we wouldn't have gotten anything done."

Kuvira shrugged before pointing out the window. "Right on schedule."

Opal, and her family showed up first, with the three Sato women behind them and Mako and Xander behind that.

Opal took immediate control of the situation. "Got the pictures, Kuvira?"

"Uh no..." She shyly said.

"Well find them, in the meantime Yasuko or Asami, do either if you remember anything." Opal asked the women, who both kind of remembered some.

Then the three woman headed out to the back yard. Meanwhile, Bolin was praying his daughter wouldn't start to cry.

"Good luck with her." Mako patted his brothers back before he and Xander went after the others.

"Please don't cry…. Please just sleep. I know your tired." Bolin pleaded cradling the infant, whose eyes were starting to water.

"Let me." Harper offered and he handed her over. Clara was momentarily surprised before settling in Harper's arms.

"You good?" Bolin asked gratefully.

The Major nodded.

"Okay, I'll get those pictures you two head to the backyard." Kuvira interjected.

"I'll come with you, kind of sunny out there now." Harper said and looked to Bolin, he smiled before thanking her and heading out.

Coming into the living room and heading straight for a bookshelf, Kuvira pulled out a few albums. She flipped through them quickly and found the correct one.

"Here it is." She announced proudly and started looking through them.

"Oh wow… Harper look… Lin wore the same thing you did at her wedding." Kuvira showed her wife the picture.

"I know. When I needed suggestions on what to wear, my parents said a dress and your mother suggested that." Harper smiled, while lightly rocking Clara.

"Kya was really beautiful." Kuvira continued through the photos.

"Haven't you seen these before? I mean, they must have showed you." the Major asked as she looked over the younger woman's shoulder.

"I’ve only seen some of them." She replied, as she directed her attention to Harper and the infant, Kuvira figured she should ask.

"Do you want a kid?"

Harper didn’t respond right away. "I don't think I would be a good mom. I mean, sure I’m good with her now, but I'll be giving her back. I couldn’t be a parent 24/7."

Kuvira's expression softened. "That didn’t really answer the question. I was looking for a yes or no. But by that answer, you don’t?"

Harper looked at Clara, her little face twitched in her sleep.

"So, no?" Kuvira asked just to confirm.

"No… I do." Harper murmured then looked up to her wife's surprised face. "But I know you don't want any, just by the fact that you are nervous around them."

"I didn’t think I would get married. But we did." Kuvira said as she closed the photo album.

"Marriage is different than kids." Harper pointed out and while Kuvira was going to respond, she saw Opal coming through the patio doors.

"Oh no, Opal…. Let's go."

With Lin’s and Kya’s wedding photo album in hand, Opal was able to direct everyone, and while the ceremony was at the Satos originally, Opal was confident they could achieve the same look.

 

Having picked Lin up at the station, Kya was looking forward to a quiet evening. As they headed to the front door, Lin was in front with her keys ready to unlock the door. To her surprise it was unlocked, her heart raced, as her hand went to her gun.

"Lin, what’s wrong?" Kya asked after seeing the gesture.

"The door is unlocked, and I know we locked it. Our alarm system should be active too." Lin explained with one hand on the handle, the other on her weapon. Kya had taken a couple steps back ready to hit the button on her watch.

Lin saw as the door handle started turning. Letting go and putting both hands on her gun, as the door opened.

"Freeze! Police!" Lin yelled at the figure in the doorway.

"Ahhh! Don't shoot!" Kuvira’s surprised voice exclaimed as she turned her body while covering her face.

"Kuvira!" Lin and Kya said in unison.

"What in the spirits are you doing?! I could have killed you!" Lin exclaimed, as her heart rate was slowing, while she holstered her weapon.

"It's a good thing you don't shoot first then ask questions later." Kuvira said with a nervous laugh.

"Where's your car? Where's Harper? Did something happen with you two?" Kya started asking, as she and Lin went into the house.

"We are fine. Come this way." Kuvira said heading for the patio doors.

There were curtains that covered them as they approached, Lin spoke up.

"What is going on?"

"You'll see." the young woman smiled as she opened both doors at once.

The couple were stunned, their backyard had been decorated nearly the same as their wedding and while there were less guests, the ones who were here, were all very important to them.

"It’s beautiful." Kya said amazed, the sun was low on the horizon as the lights from the decorative lamps casted a soft glow coupled with the sun's rays.

"How did you even know our wedding was today?" Lin asked Kuvira as the pair had stopped at the edge of the patio.

""Yasuko or Asami tell you, since they were there?" Kya spoke before Kuvira had a chance too.

"Nope." the two women in question replied.

"I still have this." Kuvira said as she brought out a worn piece of paper.

Lin took it and was in awe, her daughter still had it. "You kept our wedding invitation… for all these years." Lin had glanced at Kya who was equally amazed.

"I always wanted to know why you asked me to come." Kuvira started and in the meantime, Harper had come up beside her, putting a comforting arm around her back.

"And now I know. I feel bad about not going, well now anyways."

Kya had moved forward to hug Kuvira, pulling away she spoke. "You know, I tried to get Lin to tell you the truth multiple times."

"But I got the best lawyer in the world to find out instead." Kuvira said with a glance to Yasuko, who had a blush going on now.

"How did you figure it out anyways, you’ve never really said. I made sure to cover my tracks well." Lin asked the lawyer.

"Yes, you did. It was not easy. I ended up looking through both of your policing records and when you took particular interest in Kuvira, I wondered why. Being pregnant and thinking about my own children, I had figured you were letting her get away with things because you were her mother." Yasuko was happy to explain.

"What? It was just a guess?" Asami said surprising everyone.

The elder Sato nodded, "I just needed to be confident in my answer when I told Lin, I was all but certain she would try to deny it."

"See? Best lawyer in the world." Kuvira said with a smirk while thumbing in that general direction.

"Well… Lin, it looks like… how do they put it? Renew our vows." Kya said turning to her wife.

"We’ve only been married for five years." Lin pointed out.

"Yes, but the past year has been rather trying. I think this is the perfect opportunity to remind each other of the commitment we made." Kya explained, starting to lean in for a kiss.

"Whoa! Save that kiss for later." Kuvira intervened before motioning to Korra.

"Come… we got to make sure these two don't see each other, after they have changed."

"What?" Lin was somehow confused and not amused at the same time.

Kya laughed, "I guess I'll see you at the altar." and went with Korra to one of the spare bedrooms to change.

 

"I can’t believe you kept that." Lin remarked as she changed, while Kuvira's back was turned.

"There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me." The young woman said and while her mother couldn't see it, she was grinning.

"You keep saying that, but I’ve watched over you for most of your life." there was a pause. "You can turn now."

Kuvira smiled at Lin's formal attire of a dark green dress shirt and black dress pants. Nothing fancy.

"You got to make it easier for Kya to undress you later tonight, huh?" Kuvira laughed, as the Chief rolled her eyes.

"I had so much trouble getting Harper out of her wedding clothes, they were just so tight on that perfect body…." Kuvira trailed off as she got lost in her fantasy.

"Oh wow… I'm not hearing this." Lin said as she headed for the door.

Kuvira was immediately blocking the doorway. "I gotta check if the coast is clear."

Lin stood their hands on her hips. "Rea--"

Her words were halted, as her daughter kissed her cheek and whispered; ‘I love you.’

Lin was stunned and couldn't respond.

"I’ve spent most of my life hating the woman who gave birth to me and hated her more for giving me up." Kuvira started as her mother hung her head while looking off to the side.

"I created this monster in my head because I didn’t know how anyone could do such a thing. But then I met you and you aren’t a monster; I didn’t hate you I was just angry." seeing as Lin was going to speak Kuvira held up her hands.

"You don't need to say anything and because I got to know you, I'm able to love Harper and in turn love you. That key pendant wasn’t just because I thought it looked nice, it was symbolic too." Kuvira finished with a smile.

"It’s the key to your heart." Lin figured that was the case.

"Now let’s get you married." And her daughter opened the door.

"I’m already married." Lin muttered while following Kuvira.

"Yeah yeah, pretend you’re not for a bit." the younger woman said over her shoulder.

 

"I’m actually nervous, you know." Kya said after dressing. While she no longer had the dress from her wedding, she was wearing something similar.

"You guys are made for each other." Korra commented.

Kya smiled, "We so are." then headed for the door.

"Wait!" Korra stepped in front, the doctor frowned saying. "Lin must be done and waiting."

"Probably, but Suyin is here." Was all Korra had to say.

Kya looked a little worried, knowing how hard it was for her to talk to her sister, but Lin needed to do this without her.

"Kuvira will text me when their ready." Korra added.

Kya took a seat at the end of the bed, nothing left to do but wait.

"So…. Uh… is it true… did you and Lin start your relationship by getting revenge?" the young woman really wanted to know if what Kuvira had told her wasn’t just some embellished story.

"It’s true. Lin was trying to get back at her ex, Tenzin." Kya smirked. "And here we are five years later, married."

 

Someone else showed up and it had Lin anxious and her wife hadn’t come out yet. But she guessed Kuvira had planned it that way.

"Lin, looks like I get to see you get married." Suyin said with a faint smile.

The others had busied themselves elsewhere, so the siblings could talk. Even Kuvira had moved off with a little encouragement from Harper.

"I was jealous of you, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" Lin spoke up becoming irate.

"Jealous? You’re the one who became a cop, you’re the one who took over our mom's position. If anything, I should be jealous of you." Suyin said not believing this was why Lin was mad at her for all these years.

"Growing up… she liked you more." Lin pointed out in a softer tone.

"Again... With the favoritism. For spirits sake, you’re a mother Lin, if you had another would you like that one more then Kuvira?" Suyin asked and Kuvira turned at the sound of her name.

"I should go and…" Said woman, started but Harper grabbed her arm.

"If you stay put, we can have sex tonight." Harper suggested with a smile.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes skeptically, " Really? Because you know I don’t joke when it comes to that."

"I'm aware of that and yes, I'm serious." The Major said and those blue eyes told Kuvira she was telling the truth.

"In that case, I'm just going to stay put." the younger woman said and took a hold of her wife's hand just so she wouldn't be tempted to leave.

With a glance to her mother and aunt, Kuvira wondered if this was the right thing to do, because it didn’t look like they were reaching any sort of agreement.

Lin had thought about that question and answered.

"Maybe… I mean you must, right?" and from her position she could see that Kuvira was just dying to come over, but Harper had convinced her to stay back.

 "What?" Suyin said tilting her head to the side. "Sure, they can get on my nerves, but I love them all the same."

"No, you don’t." Opal spoke up, of course, the others were probably all partially listening. "You love me the best, cause I’m the only girl and the first to give you a grandchild."

"Not helping Opal." She called over her shoulder, before looking back at her sister and seeing she was going to speak, Suyin held up her hands.

"You know…. I've been mad at you as well." And saw as Lin just folded her arms, not in the least bit surprised.

"For giving your daughter up and for telling me I couldn't adopt her. But because I do look up to my big sister, I respected your wishes."

The pair were silent until a female's voice cut through it.

"To stop digging holes you guys need to put down the shovels first." As Lin turned to the voice her eyes widen as her mouth fell slightly open.

Kya was in a sleeveless dark blue, floor length dress, with a V-neckline, it was so simple yet fitted Kya so well.

With Lin distracted by Kya, Suyin considered she was right, so she made a decision, even if her sister didn't forgive her and continued to be upset with her, Suyin could no longer hold a grudge.

"I'm sorry you feel jealous, but you have no reason to be. Your wife is right, what's done is done, no sense in digging deeper."

Lin had turned while her sister had been speaking. Everyone stayed silent, waiting for Lin's answer, was it time to finally forgive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filler, with a cliffhanger.... well, sort of.  
> It looks like our girls arent the only ones getting married.  
> What will Lin's answer be?
> 
> Next time.... Lin and Kya renew their vows.  
> Korra/Asami and Kuvira/Harper start seriously thinking about their honeymoons as Korra comes to terms with her flashbacks.  
> See ya all next time... because in about four more chapters, this series will be done.


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't have to do this, Lin." A young Suyin said.

Lin stared at the infant in her arms. "I have too… I can't raise her."

"Yes, you can… I'll help, so will mom. Please Lin don't." Suyin pleaded but she knew deep down she would never be able to convince her older sister.

"I just can't." Lin said sniffing back some tears. "Kuvira will just be better off not knowing me."

"How can you--" Suyin was immediately cut off by Lin’s irate voice.

"This is not your decision! You don’t get to tell me what I should do with my child!"

The younger woman backed off hands up, internally though she didn’t think she would ever forgive her sister for doing this.

"I’m sorry." Lin said softly to the infant, who's arms were reaching out trying to touch her mother's face. "I know you'll have the life you've always wanted; I just can’t be the one to give it to you."

Giving Kuvira a kiss to her forehead and saying. "I love you, goodbye Kuvira." and with tears in her eyes, Lin handed the baby over to the orphanage.

As Kuvira was being taken inside, her little cries could be heard, and Lin felt as though she lost a piece of her heart.

 

Everyone was in tears as Lin told the story of the day, she had given Kuvira up, since Suyin had sort of brought it up. Lin wanted everyone to know that giving her only child up was not a choice she made lightly.

"You did give me the life I've always wanted; I just didn’t know I wanted it, until I had it." Kuvira was the first to speak then turned to Harper and kissed her.

"She's got a point." Suyin said with a smirk as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry." Lin said and pulled her sister in for a hug, understandably she was surprised but hugged back nevertheless.

"That was a quick change of heart." Suyin said as the siblings pulled away. "A good change of heart though."

"If I can apologize to Kuvira after all these years, then I can apologize to you." Lin explained and just like when she had told her daughter the truth, another weight had been lifted and she felt as though her past was no longer the burden it used to be.

"Very proud of you, honey." Kya said coming up and patting Lin's back.

As they turned to face each other, starting to go in for a kiss they were interrupted.

"Hey, I said, save that kiss for later! Now let’s get you two married." Kuvira called.

Lin and Kya were left smiling at one another until someone had took Lin's left hand.

"I need this." Kuvira promptly took Lin’s wedding ring off as Yasuko did the same with Kya.

With a puzzled expression, Kya asked, "I thought this was just renewing our vows?"

"Yeah, I'm just putting a little twist on it. Now to the altar, mother." Kuvira said before giving Korra Lin's ring and Yasuko and Korra exchanged them, so they would be giving the brides the right rings. Lin, however, was left a little confused.

"You aren’t my maid of honor?"

Korra shook her head, "Yasuko and I are and Asami is officiating, while Kuvira watches with her aunt."

Lin took her place at the altar while Kya stayed behind.

"I'm nervous." Kya whispered to Yasuko.

"I'm nervous for you." the lawyer replied.

Kya let out a sigh. "You’re supposed to be helpful and reassuring."

"You got this." She said with a wide smile and moved off to take her place.

Alright you can do this, you did it once, you can do it again. Kya thought to herself as she rolled her shoulders. Perhaps, this time our wedding night won’t be interrupted. That made Kya smile, as she started walking.

Taking Lin's hand, they stood across from each other smiling as Asami started with a few words.

"And now for your vows." Asami finished and motioned to Lin.

Her face had gone red as she stuttered out. "I don't… remember what I said the first time."

"Just say how you feel." Kuvira suggested.

"Okay… well, let's see…" Lin nervously started, then the answer came to her.

"Because of you, I was able to have a relationship with my daughter and a family I never knew I wanted. I could never thank you enough for that. While you may not be my whole life, you make my life whole. I love you, Kya."

Once Lin had finished Korra handed the Chief Kya's ring.

"Do you accept?" Asami asked.

"I do!" Kya said without hesitation and Lin slipped the ring on.

"Now, your vows Kya."

With a steady breath, she spoke. "If I had listened to my head all those years ago, I don't think we would be standing here. But I listened to my heart and took a chance at love and I have never regretted it. Like I said the first time, I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you, I can't imagine my life without you beside me, I love you Lin."

Yasuko had handed the doctor the ring as Asami posed the same question.

"I do!" Lin immediately replied as her wedding band was returned, fitting into place over the tan line she had.

"You two can kiss now." Asami encouraged. They had leaned in, but Lin halted looking over her shoulder slightly to her daughter, thinking they would be interrupted. But instead, Kya pulled her wife in, kissing her soundly.

Everyone cheered, Kuvira had been on her feet first with an ever growing smile. Lin looked to her daughter, with a grin. This was a good idea, with hers and Kya’s doubts lifted, and forgiving her sister, Lin was so ready to move on with her life and maybe go and visit her mom.

So, things quieted down, Lin had come up to her daughter and put her arm around her shoulder.

“I thought you would be partying it up for your birthday instead.” Lin said absently.

“What?” Kuvira asked, eyebrow lifted, everyone else had looked on confused. “My birthday is a few months away.”

“No… I gave you up then. You were born today, ask Su.” Lin said gestured to her sister.

“I was there, today is your birthday… If I remember correctly, you should be 34.” Suyin said with a nod.

Kuvira pulled from her mother, looking between the sisters. “You guys are joking with me, right?”

Both replied to the negative, which had Kuvira looking around at the others, there were only two other people who would know for sure.

“Yasuko? Kya? Are they telling the truth?”

“Yes, they are.” Yasuko confirmed, “I found your birthday certificate and it does say today.”

“The reason we got married today, is because Lin is crap with dates.” Kya started with a laugh and elbowed her wife; Lin wasn’t very amused though.

“Damn…. All this time I’ve been celebrating a few months to late.” Kuvira said with her hands on her hips.

“Well… Happy birthday, Kuvira.” Korra said moving to hug her friend.

Kuvira pulled back smiling, her birthday was never a big deal to her, but since having Korra in her life, the younger woman made a point to celebrate it, even if it was just the two of them… well, that’s what happened in the past, she now had Harper to celebrate it with.

The rest of the day was stress-free and a perfect way to end summer.

 

Korra and Asami stood in an empty living room, their realtor off to the side.

“It’s perfect. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, plus master bath.” Asami commented and headed for the kitchen. “Island kitchen, little small, but we’ll manage.”

“Large yard.” Korra said going to the patio doors. “And a finished basement.” She said spinning back to Asami, who was smiling. This was the third time they had saw this two-story house.

“Ready to make an offer?” the female realtor asked, hopeful.

“Yes!” the couple said, as they took each other’s hands.

It was the first week of fall, a month had passed since their wedding and Asami was starting to show. The twins were growing just fine, with one being larger, but that was usually the case. Today, though they were finally buying a house in a nice rural area, which was a ten-minute drive from the city. Knowing that their offer would be accepted, they couldn’t wait to move in, and it was best to do this sooner rather than later. Life for the pair was good, it was like a dream come true, Korra had described that feeling to her therapist and yet Korra couldn’t understand why she was having flashbacks and nightmares.

From the courthouse, to her in laws place, and even certain people, like her friend, Kuvira had triggered her. Korra had gotten help in the past and had managed to control them. Perhaps, she would wake up one day and all of this would be gone. Her therapist had said maybe, she hadn’t fully worked through this darker side she had. Since most of her nightmares included a dark clone, while the flashes were just that, flashes, but they still unnerved the young officer.

Asami was always there to help Korra, especially if she had a nightmare, Asami would hold her wife, letting her know things would get better. The lawyer had suggested that after they moved their stuff in, they should go on their honeymoon, they just didn’t know where. Korra had mention even Kuvira didn’t know what she and Harper were going to do, they had wanted to go to the Fire Nation, but Harper was still on the fence about that.

The Major was healing well, her vision in her left eye would never completely heal and her scar had faded some. Kuvira had encouraged her wife to call her parents, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

 

Spirits, Asami was so hot in those pants, they were form-fitting and even her blouse was tighter than before. Korra smiled internally, those breasts were more than a handful and more sensitive now. Korra stood off to the side in the courtroom, Naga at her side. Asami’s case was nearly done, and she was going to win against Stacie in this attempted murder charge, this case had really dragged out.

As Korra watched her wife deliver her evidence, she was by the suspect. He was cuffed by both his hands and feet, but was still aggressive, always fighting against the officers that escorted him. With a quick look to the other side of the suspect, Kuvira was with her, and it was just like old times. They had never really stopped looking out for the Satos, even with the red lotus and Triad gone, they were still being requested to watch over the lawyers. Korra had even been in court with her father in law, especially when several death threats had been directed at him, in the end they were just threats. Korra and Kuvira had become such well known officers at the courthouse that suspects, and criminals actually got nervous around them.

But this guy wasn’t, and his eyes watched Asami as she spoke and even as she took her seat. Korra didn’t want him to even be in the courtroom, but both lawyers had needed to question him and that’s the only reason he was here.

“Officer Korra, will you bring him to the stand.” Asami asked, snapping her wife out of her thoughts.

Korra nodded and hauled him to the stand, Naga stuck close to her master and slightly growled as the man struggled against his cuffs. As Asami asked her questions, he remained quiet.

“We have been over this many times, Mrs. Sato.” Stacie interjected while stressing the Mrs, part having heard the young woman had gotten married and was possibly pregnant. “He doesn’t know anything, because he wasn’t there.”

Stacie was only trying to reduce his sentences from death row to life in prison.

“Why are you defending him? He is clearly a violent person; he has been convicted of multiple assault charges—” Asami was interrupted.

“Minor assault charges, and some were determined to be in self-defense.” Although Stacie was defending this young man, because his parents were wealthy and were paying a lot of money to keep him off death row.

“Greed is such a powerful thing.” Asami started, she knew the real reason Stacie was defending. After all, Asami was very good at what she did and was very thorough in her research.

“Not all of us can be born into wealth.” Stacie simply stated.

“That is not relevant to this case, either take a sit or stay on topic.” The judge ordered.

Asami went on to explain about the large sums of money that was involved with this case, it basically boiled down to bribery. The young lawyer had been waiting a long time to use that evidence only needing the right moment to present it. That was all the jury needed to hear and they would come back tomorrow with their verdict.

As Korra got the prisoner to his feet, she noticed him looking towards the back of the court, where two men had stood, and subtly nodded before heading out with the rest of the crowd.

Handing the prisoner off to other officers, Korra was at Kuvira’s side.

“Did you see that?”

“I did. Let’s go.” Kuvira confirmed before she was on her radio, while Korra handed Naga to Asami, if her wife was giving her the husky that meant Korra was heading off to something suspicious and Naga was to protect her and in this case, Yasuko had been in court and was at her daughter’s side as well.

“Careful!” Asami called, as she felt her stomach drop and heart race.

“I will!” Korra called back following Kuvira out into the corridor.

One man was halted by some officers, the second was getting lost in the crowd and the two officers had lost sight of him. Korra radioed ahead.

“Lock the entrance! Suspect heading there!” Korra knew every corridor and every room in this courthouse and knew they had forced him to head to the front.

“Stop! RCPD, hands up!” Kuvira shouted as the man tugged at the locked door.

He turned, both officers had their weapons out and slowly coming forward. He had heard of these officers and he wasn’t getting away. Putting his hands up slowly, he asked what the problem was, they told him, he and his friend were wanted under suspicious activity, which he immediately denied, until he saw his young partner being escorted by other officers, his head was hung. They had screwed up.

“Staff Sergeant, you may want to get in touch with the tactical force.” A male officer said handing her the man’s cellphone.

Korra looked over her friend’s shoulder, it contained a phone message between two people, talking about packages being delivered to a certain location.

“You asshole!” the other man scowled at his partner. “Why in the spirits would you keep that message?!”

He didn’t reply as they both were hauled off.

“Looks like a raid operation will be coming up very soon.” Kuvira said with a smile, since crime was low, they hadn’t been needed as much. It would be good to get out there and bust some people.

 

 

Since the house was already empty when they purchased it, they could start moving in once the papers were signed. Getting their friends and family to help move and set up the larger items like furniture, so the young couple would only have to deal with the smaller items. By the end of the day they had a barbeque and as everyone left, Kuvira and Harper had stayed back.

"We don't even know." Korra said flopping down on to the couch, tired, full, but so happy. "What about you guys? Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

Harper and Asami had since come over to sit as well.

"We were going to go to the Fire Nation but because of this…." Harper paused to point at her face. "I'm not so sure… I don’t want my parents to worry about me."

Korra felt bad now. "I'm sorry." Even though they had talked it out and things were fine between them, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"You don't have to be." Harper reassured.

"Why don’t we all go together?" Asami suggested, everyone stayed silent.

"I guess we could use that as an excuse not to stay at your parents." Kuvira shrugged, but it was actually good idea.

"My parents like you." the Major reminded her.

"I’m sure they'll like me a lot less just knowing I'm having sex with you in the next room." Kuvira said with a smile.

"They obviously know…. You know what? never mind." Harper just shook her head with a grin.

"We could rent some cabins or something like that and you can show us around, Harper." Korra said and everyone seemed to agree.

"We just need to pick a date to go." Asami said, "I'm thinking it should be soon though." She added.

The others hummed in response. "You'll be okay to fly, right?" Korra asked concerned.

Kissing her worried wife, before Asami replied. "Our girls will be just fine and since it'll be a larger plane, I'll probably be okay too."

"Alright sweet. Double honeymoon." Kuvira said standing, Harper doing the same.

"We should get going, we'll be doing that raid tomorrow." the Major said with a pat to Kuvira's back. The younger woman was excited for that.

"So, was that guy a gang member or something?" the lawyer asked looking to Korra then the other two.

"Sort of, with no red lotus or Triad, smaller gangs are trying to emerge." Korra said as she and Asami stood.

"But we have been keeping them in line." Kuvira said proudly.

"Be safe you two." Asami said as they walked to the front door.

"We will." the pair replied.

With final byes their friends were off, as Korra closed the door and leaned her back up against it with a happy sigh. They were finally settled in their new house; it was like a fresh start. Asami was coming towards her wordlessly and couldn't resist and kissed Korra soundly.

"What was that for?" Korra pulled away breathlessly.

"I need you; I've really been wanting you all day." Asami confessed as her hands tugged at the hem of her wife's tank top.

Korra let the lawyer pull it off, before saying. "We need to shower first."

Asami simply nodded even as her hands were undoing Korra's pants. Once out of her pants, Asami stopped and just looked at the younger woman standing before her in just her underwear.

Korra was confused, was this another pregnancy thing? Although, she was starting to feel a bit embarrassed and asked. "Asami? What's wrong?"

And without warning her wife was hugging her and crying a little into her shoulder.

Oh no, hormones, Korra thought while patting Asami's back.

"Your body is just so perfect, and I'm only going to get fatter." Asami sobbed quietly.

There was only one way out of this as Korra picked her wife up, and Asami’s legs went around her waist.

"I'm going to show you just how much I love you." Korra sealed her promise with a kiss before heading to their bedroom upstairs. Korra had to let Asami down as they ascended the stairs. Once in the hallway she started undressing Asami along the way. They were nearly to their room, as Korra pressed her wife up against the wall, her hands going to Asami’s backside as the lawyer’s arms went around Korra’s neck. But it was then that the officer noticed the bedroom that would be their twins. Asami sensed something was distracting her lover and pulled back asking.

“What is it? did I do something wrong?”

Korra shook her head quickly, a little confused. “No, of course not. I was just looking at the nursery.”

Prompting Asami to do the same. There were two cribs, change tables, and dressers. Some research into having twins revealed that at least for the first few months the girls could be kept together in the same crib, after all they were already sharing a space. The walls were painted a faint sea foam green, the floors were all hardwood, with a few rugs placed about. The nursery was pretty much complete and as Korra looked to the mother of their children, she smiled lovingly while placing both her hands on the small swell of Asami’s belly.

“It’s really happening. We are really going to be parents.” Korra said, still in disbelief.

The lawyer smiled, she had all but forgotten about her most recent emotional outburst into tears over getting fat. “I’m going to be there for our girls, not like my own mom.” She replied, while she had talked about her childhood to Korra in the past, she still remembered her mom missing out on things in her life, because of work.

Korra angled her head slightly. “Your mom couldn’t have missed out on a lot of your childhood, right?”

“It was enough that I still remember some important times that she wasn’t there.” Asami recalled sadly, while looking to the floor.

“Life happens, and I know there will be times, that perhaps you or I could miss out on things. But it’s the good memories we make with our kids, that hopefully stick with them longer. Besides, you have a great relationship with her now.” The younger woman said lifting her wife’s chin.

Asami pursed her lips together. “You’re right, I have a lot more good memories then bad.” Seeing as they were still in their underwear, Asami pulled Korra in for a kiss as she walked backwards towards their room.

“Right now though, I want to make really good memories of our first night in our house together.” The lawyer murmured against her wife’s soft lips.

“So do I.” Korra couldn’t agree more.

 

Three tactical teams sat in the briefing room as the Commander and Major explained their plan of attack.

"Grey Fox and I will head to the smaller location. Izumi will take the other two to the larger location." The Major said with a sideways glance to Izumi, who nodded in confirmation.

"We need to put these thugs down, if they surrender you are to arrest them." the Commander stressed. "Now, let’s get to it."

Heading for the trucks the teams were off, their target locations were only a block away from each other. These wannbe gang members were not taken off guard, so the team had to move cautiously, while Harper would normally take point, she was in the middle as Kuvira and Livia took the lead, they worked well together, despite their past history.

"Major, left or right?" Livia asked as the team came upon the last room with two entrances.

"Split up?" Kuvira suggested although they were down Morgan since she was providing overwatch.

Before Harper had a chance to reply, the team was caught off guard as the doors open and they were met with gunfire. The team scattered and returned fire, pushing forward the team were at the door and only a few members remained. Kuvira spotted a runner and called out. Harper ordered Livia and Kuvira to chase. With covering fire, the pair were off. The man was headed for the stairs leading to the rooftop exit.

A second man had interfered, narrowly missing Kuvira but cutting her off from the medic.

"Go! I got this guy!" Livia yelled and saw as her teammate continued on.

Pushing the doors opened that led to the roof, Kuvira was on alert, weapon up and scanning around.  But there was no one, how had he slipped past her?

Kuvira was going to radio in when a voice halted her. Turning, it was the man, pointing his pistol at her. Kuvira had her weapon up immediately, telling him to drop his, he just smiled as the door opened again and a female member stepped out. Kuvira was outnumbered and outgunned, her heart and mind raced with ideas on how she was going to get out of this situation. If this turned into a fire fight, her bullet resisted gear would only be able to take a few hits and with no cover on the rooftop, she wasn’t so sure she would get out of this without getting wounded, or maybe even killed.

The rest of the team had finished up and gone outside. Livia was the last to meet them, holding her arm.

"Where's Kuvira?" The Major asked as one of their teammates tended to Livia.

"We got cut off, I told her to continue after him." The medic said hissing, as pressure was applied.

"You going to be okay?" Harper asked, Livia nodded as Harper went to radio Kuvira, thinking she probably had gotten the runner and was going to tell her to meet the team outside, when the sniper had chimed in her earpiece instead.

"She’s on the roof with two suspects."

"What? Shoot them!" Harper exclaimed.

"I don’t have line of sight." Morgan answered back as she continued to watch through her scope. Her teammate was in the way, as she was backing up towards the edge of the building.

"Kuvira!" Harper panicked through her mic and to the Staff Sergeant’s earpiece. From the street below the team could see their teammate backing up to the edge of the building.

"Little busy." Despite speaking through a headset her voice was low.

"Morgan! Shoot! Do something!" Harper pleaded.

"I can't, if I distract them with a shot, they'll most certainly shoot her." The sniper was the only one who could help their teammate, but she couldn't. As much as she wanted to look away, not wanting to see Kuvira get killed before her eyes, she continued to watch through her scope, just maybe an opportunity would present itself. The Staff Sergeant knew the sniper was watching her and if she could only just move out of the way a little, Morgan would take them down.

"Oh no!" The sniper’s surprised voice chimed in Harper's ear.

"What?!" Her fearful voice replied.

"They made her put her weapons down."

Looking up at the building Kuvira was at the edge now, the fall from the four and a half story building would most likely kill her.

"Kuvira, you got--" Harper's hurried voice was cut off by the sound of gunfire just moments before Kuvira stepped backwards off the building.

"No!" The team cried out; they were going to lose their young teammate.

Kuvira's fall was suddenly halted as her harness around her hips, pulled tight as if she was repelling down the building. It was then that they noticed the rope.

Harper couldn't find her voice, in disbelief at what just happened and knowing her wife was going to be okay. Knowing Morgan had taken care of the two on the rooftop, Kuvira didn't have to worry about her rope being cut or anything. Pushing off the building with both feet she repelled to the sidewalk below and was immediately surrounded by her team.

"Spirits! Why didn’t you say something? I thought…" Harper's voice had started off so worried before turning sad and trailing off.

"I didn't want them to hear me." Kuvira explained before receiving another hug.

"How did you manage to tie a rope without them seeing anyways?" Their support teammate asked.

"When I had to put my weapons down, I was able to slip the rope on to a piece of pipe." Kuvira said as their sniper joined up with them.

"Damn Kuvira! You didn't give me much notice." Morgan said with a smile as she tapped their helmets together.

"Thought I would give you a bit of a challenge." the young woman figured.

Looking to Harper, her wife was still in shock, memories of Kuvira being held hostage, entered the Major’s head. Maybe having her wife, the woman she loved, on the team wasn’t such a good idea anymore.

"Hey… I'm alright. I would have--" Her words were swallowed by a passionate kiss. As they rested their opened face helmets together, Harper had pulled her ballistic goggles down around her neck, since she couldn't wear her glasses.

Kuvira was left breathless but smiling. Catching a glimpse of Morgan and Livia, the former worried about the medic's injured arm, although she had said it was no big deal. Moments like this made Kuvira proud to be serving on this team, as Grey Fox was the only all-female team, with all its members but Kuvira having served in the military and the only one to have couples serving on the same team.

Harper got in touch with Izumi, they were also finishing up and they would meet back at the station. Kuvira had become the center of attention at the station, as they all gathered in the gym area and she retold how she escape certain death.

Harper was watching off to the side when the Commander came up to her.

"I thought I could handle having Kuvira on the tactical force, but I don’t know anymore." Harper confessed.

"It certainly isn't easy." Izumi said with a sigh.

"You led an elite police force in the Fire Nation…. Did your husband leave you, because it was too much for him?" Harper asked and Izumi shook her head ‘no’ with a snort.

"He cheated on me."

"Oh." Harper didn’t know what else to say.

"I was married fifteen years, but enough about me. You have really changed Major. I remembered when you had said that you were in love, and I was really surprised that it was Kuvira." Izumi said her eyes watching said woman, the Chief’s daughter was certainly something else.

“You know, I was actually worried when she told me that the Chief was her mother.” Harper admitted, and her Commander laughed a little, prompting the Major to look oddly at her.

“What? You are a model officer, Lin was thrilled you were dating her daughter, because just maybe you could teach her some discipline.” Izumi explained, as Harper’s cheeks redden a little.

“I think she rubbed off on me.”

In the meantime, Kuvira had directed her attention to her wife. “Hey, Major… how about we celebrate in the showers, if you know what I mean.” And wiggled her eyebrows.

Harper rolled her eyes, while shaking her head, although her suggestion came as no surprise.

“Might as well indulge your wife, the mission was a success, after all.” Izumi encouraged with a wink.

Now Harper just had to say something witty as Kuvira was heading towards them, but she never got to reply as Kuvira was kissing her, hand cupping her cheek. The Major was caught off guard but was soon returning it, while vaguely hearing Izumi suggest everyone get back to their duties. Knowing the young couple would need to talk and reassure each other.

“I was so scared. Scared I would never see you again.” Kuvira admitted, the room was empty now.

Harper’s blue eyes had filled with tears, wanting to say something her wife halted her.

“Please don’t tell me you want me off the team, or the division, please.” Kuvira begged, she just knew they would be talking about this. It was dangerous to be a police officer, but being a tactical officer was even more and this was always a concern they both had but figured they could handle it.

“How are we going to deal with this? I mean, we have been on a lot of missions, some more dangerous than others and I thought that I could handle this…. But… I don’t know now.” Harper expressed, searching in those green eyes for an answer.

“Do you what you do best…. And that’s lead, Major. Because if those stories about you in the military and leading your own unit are true, then you’ll get us all out safe and sound.” Kuvira said, thumbs stroking Harper’s cheeks as a few tears trickled out.

Harper nodded, while swallowing back some tears. “Let’s have that shower.” Her weak voice said and always loved seeing Kuvira’s smile.

 

 

It was a Thursday as Korra, Kuvira and Harper all stood in the Chief's office. Lin had listened to her officers and was trying hard not to smile.

"What? All three of you? I don't know, you’re some of my best officers."

"Oh, come on Chief, we don't ask for much." Kuvira said a little anxious, actually they all were.

"But this is so short notice." Lin was going to stretch this out for as long as possible.

"Izumi was fine with it." Harper added hoping that would help their case.

The Chief pretended like she was thinking, before asking. "Do you have anything to add, Korra?"

She thought for several seconds, "Crime in the city is low."

Lin considered those words. "True…" then there was a pause. "Oh spirits! Of course, you guys can go on your double honeymoon." then stood, as all three officers relaxed.

Kuvira had hugged her mother, thinking their relationship had gotten better since the day her parents renewed their vows. Although, there was still something missing, something holding them back from fully healing their relationship.

"Now go on, get to your honeymoon." Lin said with a smile.

Turning they were ready to leave when there was a knock and Kya entered.

"Oh… bad timing?"

"Nope…. we are just leaving." Kuvira said excitedly, and with a quick hug to her mom they were off.

"You said yes, didn’t you?" Kya said with a raised eyebrow, as she came further into the room arms going around Lin's neck. Knowing their daughters along with Korra and Asami were looking to go on their honeymoon together.

Before answering they kissed. "Why, hello to you too." and they both laughed a little.

"Was there any doubt?"

"Maybe?" Kya said skeptically.

Lin rolled her eyes with a smirk. "No there wasn’t."

And they kissed again, as Lin led them to the sofa in the corner, sitting first, Kya sat in her lap.

"You have come along way with Kuvira. I'm proud of you." Kya said softly playing with the first couple of buttons on Lin's police shirt.

"Because of you. You've always been at my side." Lin said as she looked into blue eyes, that soften.

"It wasn’t all me." The doctor whispered before moving her wife’s collar aside and kissing at the expose skin.

Lin got lost in the feeling. "You are.…" Her breathing hitched when a particular spot was touched. "Amazing."

"I know," Kya didn’t deny it before going back to those soft lips but sensed something was amiss.

"What is it?" Kya asked and as Lin looked off to the side, she guided her chin back.

"Kuvira and I aren’t fully healed, right?" Lin said somewhat sadly, although she had been thinking about this for a while now.

"No… although I’m not sure what else there’s left to do. You told her the truth, she confessed that she made you out to be some sort of monster but turns out, you aren’t." Kya explained but once finished was being kissed.

"I think I know what it is." Lin said confidently.

"You do?" Kya asked undoing one of Lin's buttons.

The Chief raised an eyebrow, "You'll never have time to finish."

"Is that a challenge?" As another button came undone.

"No that’s a cold hard fact, you’re in your work uniform so you were just passing by before your shift." Lin replied with a satisfied grin.

"You forget," her wife started as she went back to kissing her neck. "I’m the department head and I can be a little late. And how do you know I didn’t plan for an office quickie?"

Lin's entire body went flush, she never thought of that. However, her wife was pulling back some and asked.

"So, what do you and Kuvira need to do to finish your healing process?"

Lin was left blinking at the abrupt change.

"First of all, I’m really turned on and second I think we need to go back to the orphanage, so I can truly apologize for what I did."

The doctor smiled softly. "Did I already tell you how proud I am of you?"

Lin blushed, "Yeah but I don't mind hearing it."

And they kissed, Lin was really getting into it, until Kya started to slide away, going to stand.

"Maybe you should stop by my office later." She said with a wink and left.

Lin just groaned, running her hands through her hair. Her wife was such a tease.

 

Korra and Kuvira were excited to spend their honeymoon together, neither one had ever been. The two friends needed to change and told their wives they would meet them at the car.

"You sure you’re going to be okay?" Harper asked once she and Asami were outside.

"Yeah, I had a checkup two days ago and everything is fine." Asami said with a little smile.

"Good to hear." Harper said as they stopped at their vehicles.

"Are you and Kuvira planning on having any?" Asami asked, remembering how good Harper was with Clara and Naoki.

"Kuvira doesn't want any and I wouldn't make a good mom, I maybe good with kids in the moment but they always go back to their parents." Harper explained and the more she thought about being a parent the more she believed she would be no good at it.

Asami wasn’t sure on what to say. Kids were a lifetime commitment, even though she was grown and on her own, Asami still went to her parents for help.

"Korra and I will certainly want you both to be in our daughters’ lives." the lawyer said as they saw the pair coming out of the station.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Harper said with a smile.

"Less than a week we'll be in the Fire Nation." Korra was excited, they had already paid for tickets knowing on some level Lin wouldn’t deny them.

"How about supper tomorrow evening… we'll plan some things out." Kuvira said looking to their little group.

"Sounds like a plan." Korra confirmed and fist bumped her friend.

 

"Maybe you should tell them… so they won’t be surprised." Kuvira suggested as they drove to Korra's and Asami's place for their planned supper.

Harper shrugged, with a quick glance to Kuvira. "I'll think about it."

Then there was silence for a bit.

"If having kids is something you want, we could probably make it work." Kuvira said softly.

Harper was driving and nearly missed a stop sign at the sudden change of topic.

"What? Kuvira, I respect the fact that you don’t want any. Please don’t think you have to change it."

"I know… I want to make you happy." Kuvira said as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"Look at me." Harper gently commanded, as they were at a stop light. The younger woman obeyed.

"You make me happy and I want to make you happy." The Major paused as the light turned. "It occurs to me that you have never told me what I can do to make you happy."

Kuvira remained quiet, her dream had already come true and it didn’t have anything to do with Harper. "I have what I want in life."

"Don’t say me." Harper laughed a little.

Kuvira grinned before saying. "It has nothing to do with you, but I sort of indirectly told you the first day we slept together."

The Major thought about that, despite being a while ago, that day still stood out in her mind. They were nearly at their friends’ place, when the answer came to her.

"The tactical force… you said it’s always been your dream."

Her wife just nodded.

"But you have that… there must be something else you want now though." Harper asked as they pulled into the driveway.

Kuvira shrugged, "not really, getting to know my mother, getting married… that's all extra, it’s something I don't mind having but I honestly thought it would never happen."

Harper seemed puzzled. "So, your just happy with being on the team… you have no other dreams or aspirations beyond that?"

The young woman just shook her head, 'yes' while reaching for the door handle.

"Those other things make you happy though?" Harper asked reaching out to stop her wife.

"Of course. Now let's go, or they will start to wonder why we are just sitting in the driveway." Kuvira said as Harper released her forearm.

The Major didn’t get out right away, still somewhat in disbelief that Kuvira didn’t have any more goals in life.

"I make you happy right?" Harper asked catching up.

"No, of course you don’t." Kuvira said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"No need to be an asshole." Harper said somewhat annoyed as her wife rang the doorbell.

Korra answered and invited them in and with supper ready, they sat down to eat.

Having been to the Fire Nation for law school and to visit her grandparents, Asami had a few things she wanted to show Korra, while Harper wanted to show Kuvira the house she grew up in and meet her siblings’ families. They had decided to rent a small two-bedroom vacation house, nothing too fancy just somewhere they could relax and so Harper and Kuvira had an excuse not to stay with her parents. With their tickets all paid for, their rental vacation house, and two cars booked, all that was left to do was pack.

The night before their flight, Korra found herself tossing and turning. Asami had been fairly tired, having worked late to get caught up on some work, so she was out like a light. It was close to midnight and Korra knew she had to get up, maybe go downstairs, get something to drink.

As she headed down the hallway, the last bedroom door was open a little. Harper and Kuvira stayed the night, so they could carpool to the airport. Descending the stairs, a light was on in the kitchen, maybe Kuvira was up. Coming into the kitchen, Korra announced her presence, not wanting to startle the woman sitting at the kitchen island. In the dim light and the woman’s back was to Korra, she thought it was her best friend.

“Hey Kuvira…. Can’t sleep?”

The woman was a bit startled and turned, it was Harper instead. “Oh hey, hope I didn’t wake you.”

“You didn’t. Everything okay?” Korra said taking the seat across from the Major.

“Yeah…. Just a bad dream.… you know.” Harper said with a shrug but knew Korra had nightmares from time to time as well.

“Yeah, me too.” The young woman sighed; she was tired but sleep just wouldn’t come. “What are you drinking?”

Harper looked into her cup, “Its warm milk with honey. It helps me to relax and I can usually get back to sleep.”

Korra was intrigued before yawning. “I usually just toss and turn until I fall asleep.” Then smiled faintly.

“When Kuvira wakes up in the middle of the night, I can usually get her to go back to sleep by pleasuring her.” Harper said, her cheeks feeling warm.

“Some things never change…. I… well you know, when we lived together.” Korra had laughed a little, but immediately started rubbing her neck towards the end.

“She told me.” Harper said before taking a sip. “Do you want some? I could make you one.”

“Sure.” Korra nodded, if it helped her sleep all the better.

As Harper started making the drink, the young woman wondered what the Major’s nightmare was about.

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, what was your nightmare about?” Korra asked as Harper placed the cup in front of her.

“It’s usually about my army days, mixed with newer events that have happened in my life.” Harper didn’t mind sharing this information with her wife’s best friend. “How about you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Korra looked into her cup and as her head came up, she explained about her flashbacks and nightmares, that she thought she had come to terms with. The Major listened, while sipping from her cup. Kuvira had told her about Korra’s darker side, when the young woman had nearly gone off the deep end when dealing with the red lotus.

Once she was done explaining, Korra took a large swig of the warm drink, it was sweet, creamy and went down smoothly, it was really good.

“I think now that things have finally settled down, your mind is still trying to catch up, still trying to get to grips that everything worked out for the best.” Harper offered her perspective,

“What about my dark side?” Korra asked, considering the older woman had a point.

“It’s probably trying to surface again, but you won’t let it.” Harper suggested as she slipped off the stool and put her cup in the sink.

“I can’t let it out, there’s no reason too and I don’t want too either.” Korra stressed with her hand tightening around her cup’s handle. “I just want it to go away.” And she hung her head.

Harper patted Korra’s shoulder. “It can’t hurt you or anyone in your dreams. I think there are somethings you just have to live with.”

Korra looked sympathetically at the Major, she was probably dealing with a lot of traumatizing things, that she would just have to live with. “I’m sorry, my issues pale in comparison to yours.” Then passed her empty cup to Harper, she put it in the sink before turning and speaking.

“You and Kuvira seemed to think your issues aren’t just as important as mine. I handle my issues in my own way and having Kuvira’s love helps a lot. I’m sure Asami 's does the same thing for you.” Then there was silence as Korra smiled, thinking how much Asami had helped in the past. Blue eyes flicked to the clock, they had been talking for half an hour and she was actually starting to get sleepy.

Harper must have noticed, although she yawned before replying. “We should get some sleep.”

They headed upstairs and before Harper gone into the bedroom, she turned and hugged the young woman. “Take it from me, you’ll come to terms with your dark side and your nightmares, maybe not today or tomorrow or even a year from now, but you will.”

Korra smiled, not really knowing what to say, she wanted to comfort Harper too, but she seemed like she had her life under control. “Thanks, and uh… I’m here for you too, okay?”

The Major nodded with a small smile, it was good to know that she had friends to talk too. “Thanks, night.”

Korra replied with the same and headed for her room, feeling as if a weight had been lifted, perhaps the easiest solution, combined with continuing to see her therapist, was to let time help heal her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filler, to get somethings resolved first before moving on. Hopefully it was okay.
> 
> Next time.... Could very well be the last chapter.  
> On the horizon though, a double honeymoon and the birth of the Sato twins.
> 
> See you guys later, as I attempt to give this series a satisfying conclusion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter of this story and the series. It's long, but I didn't want to break it up. It also jumps ahead in time, at several points. So it maybe seem confusing and rushed. But after writing and rewriting, I figured this was probably the best way to unofficially end it. Sorry, if its a disappointment, but thank you all for reading nevertheless.

"Alright… who drank all the milk?" Kuvira asked holding up the carton.

Harper and Korra briefly looked at each other, as they were all down in the kitchen early the next morning.

"Just use cream." Asami said taking the empty carton to rinse it out.

"What? cream? That makes coffee taste terrible." Kuvira whined, staring into her cup.

"Really? You’re going to whine over not having milk? Also, whoever it was, shouldn't have put it back empty…. I'm looking at you Korra." Asami said directing her gaze to her wife.

"What?" Korra blurted out letting her hands hit the counter as she and Harper were at the island, their wives by the fridge. The Major had stayed very quiet until Korra was pointing the finger at her.

"It was Harper! She did it."

It was Asami's and Kuvira's turn to look at each other oddly.

With a clearing of her throat Harper spoke. "I was up last night, made myself a drink then Korra came down and I made her one and I guess I mistakenly put it back empty."

Asami and Kuvira tried to follow along, but there seemed it be a few holes in her story.

"And thank you for throwing me under the bus." Harper said as she faked looking disappointed at Korra. The younger woman had apologized with a weak smile.

"I think you need to start from the beginning Major… because why were you both up last night?" Asami asked curiously.

"I had a nightmare.… bad dream… and I came to the kitchen for a drink. Then Korra showed up and I offered her one." Harper explained and they both understood as their expression turned sympathetic.

"Oh honey… you know if you need me, all you have to do is wake me." Asami was at Korra's side, rubbing the woman's back before giving the top of her head a kiss.

"I know, but you were so tired, and it seems like the girls were letting you get some decent rest." Korra replied and placed a hand on Asami's baby bump. Her wife was always being consider it like that and it made Asami love her even more. Ducking her head, she kissed Korra, having no words to express her feelings.

There wasn't too much Kuvira could said to Harper other than saying.

"I wish I could be there for you." And rubbed her wife's back.

"You are there for me, because when I go days or weeks without having any I know it’s because of you." Harper explained.

Kuvira frowned slightly, "But you usually get up before me because you had a bad dream… so I can't be helping that much."

"I know but since having you in my life I wake up early out of habit now." and that brought a smile to Kuvira's face knowing somehow, she was helping without even realizing it.

"Oh, wow you two need to get a room." Kuvira said smirking at her friends as the pair were kissing and being all cute with each other.

Instead of answering, Korra had stood up and kissed Asami deeply, one hand on her cheek, the other giving her best friend the finger.

"Screw you too." Kuvira laughed and moved back to the counter by the sink where she had left her coffee. "Still pissed about not having any milk for my coffee though."

Asami broke the wonderful kiss, taking a moment to let her breathing even out before saying. "Use the cream, it’s not that bad." All the while Harper was shaking her head with a grin.

As Kuvira added cream to her coffee and took a sip, she made a disgusted face before saying. "Oh, spirits that tastes horrible, I can't do it, I can't drink it."

Asami and Korra rolled their eyes before looking back at each other, expressions going soft again.

"Give it here, I'll get you one at the airport." Harper said standing as she took the travel mug.

"Really? You will?" Kuvira smiled then started looking to the other couple.

"Oh, come on, would you like us to leave, so you guys can have a quickie." Kuvira was only teasing, seeing her best friend so genuinely in love made her happy for Korra and admittedly the princess as well.

Asami whispered a quick ‘I love you’ and her wife blushed, normally they wouldn’t be all cute and affectionate with others around, but this was Kuvira and Harper, the latter had fitted nicely into their group. The Major balanced Kuvira out, they couldn't be a more perfect match.

"No, we don’t, and I think we need to get going." Asami said pulling away, all their things were already in the car, while their carry-ons were at the door.

"Wait a second." Korra said dashing into the other room, then coming back with her badge and weapon. Asami sighed, "Korra… they are gone. Is it really necessary?" And the lawyer looked to the other officers in the room, they had both looked away somewhat.

"I'm sorry… but… after everything..." Korra didn't really know how to end that sentence, she disliked reminding them all that there could be other threats.

"You're carrying something very special princess. And if nothing happens great if something does then we'll be prepared." Kuvira explained.

"You two are bringing yours as well." Asami just knew it as they reached into their pockets for their badges.

"At least I'll have backup." Korra said with a weak smile.

Asami smiled in returned, they all were doing this partly for her. "Let’s go."

And the pair were off, with Kuvira and Harper following. As they grabbed their bags, Harper held her wife back, when Kuvira was going to question it she was being kissed instead. Korra wanted to call them out as she and Asami stood by the car, but a playful swat made her reconsider.

"Oh, come on." She whined.

"I think it’s harder for them to show affection around others, which is fine… but we are honeymooning together, we want them to feel comfortable showing more affection around us." The lawyer explained as they looked back to their friends, their simple kiss was turning a little more passionate.

"Just let me say get a room." The young woman pleaded.

"Maybe later, I’m sure we'll be teasing each other all honeymoon long." Asami said, just thinking of the wonderful time they would all have.

"You'll be fine… after all you got me." Kuvira whispered to her nervous wife, who wasn’t outwardly showing it, but the young woman could tell, especially through their kiss.

With a deep breath, Harper replied. "I'm ready to do this." With that they headed to the vehicle. The Major didn’t want her parents to have to constantly worry about her, especially with this latest injury that had permanently affected her vision.

 

With coffee in hand, they boarded the large jumbo jet, showing their badges to get past security. Korra and Kuvira sat in the middle while Harper was by the window and Asami on the aisle. Korra wanted to sleep off the plane ride but needed to stay awake for her wife's sake. Kuvira had noticed Harper was being quiet, another sign she was anxious. They hadn’t even told her parents that they were coming, they were just going to surprise them.

"I just thought of something, the Fire nation is on an island… so how did you take a train." Korra asked as they headed out over the water, already half-way there.

"I took the train until the ferry." Asami replied, "longest trip of my life." She groaned at the memory.

"I bet; it must have taken a day to get there." Korra said and noticed as Asami tighten her grip on both armrests.

"You doing okay? Are the girls acting up?" Korra asked concerned.

"I'm okay… and so are the twins." Asami comforted her wife.

"Damn Korra, we are halfway there, kinda late to be asking that now." Kuvira cut in.

"It’s the thought that counts." Korra said. "You should be more supportive of your wife." and motioned to Harper, who still hadn't said very much.

"She's good." Kuvira said as she laced her fingers with Harper, which got her to briefly look at her.

“I’m good.” Harper reassured, then went back to looking out the window, they would be there soon.

 

They had arrived in the Fire Nation by late afternoon and they were all tired from the trip. Deciding just to head for the house they rented, they were staying along the harbor, away from the busy shipping docks. The house was small but cozy and all they needed. The two bedrooms were on opposite sides of the house with the bathroom sort of in the middle.

Both couples headed to their rooms, wanting to get in touch with their parents. Kuvira had a quick conversation with her moms’ before they just laid in bed, Kuvira's hand going under her wife's shirt gently stroking her abs.

"You would look sexy pregnant you know." The younger woman absently said.

"Oh, so if I get pregnant, you'll want kids?" Harper asked as Kuvira pushed up her shirt to just under her breasts.

"Maybe…." She trailed off as she slid down and kissed those abs instead.

"What about adoption?" Harper asked as her hand tucked some of Kuvira's hair behind her ear.

"I don’t think the adoption agency would let us. They do extensive background checks and the fact we have dangerous jobs probably wouldn’t do us any favors." Kuvira had stopped her kissing to reply rather quick, but then again, she was part of that system at one time.

The Major thought about that as her wife resumed her kissing, adding her hand that was making its way into her pants.

"Then let’s use the method Korra and Asami used." Harper said suddenly which made Kuvira stop and look at her.

"We aren't going to have sex, are we?" Kuvira said as she laid her cheek on Harper's abs while facing her.

"Maybe… keep trying." Harper smiled as she raked her fingers through Kuvira’s dark brown hair.

"So…. we really need to make a decision on kids or not." Kuvira could see how conflicted her wife was over the decision, however, Harper just nodded.

"I know you want at least one, but you think you'll be a bad mother and who knows maybe we'll be crap parents together." Kuvira paused as Harper looked disappointed.

"But…" She continued, "maybe we won’t be, and we will raise them the best we can." Then placed a few kisses around Harper's navel. She loved the older woman’s skin color, it was like she was lightly tanned, while Kuvira could barely tan without getting sunburnt instead.

"This is a huge life altering decision. We both need to be on board." Harper said before pulling her shirt off as it was making it hard to see her wife giving her some attention. Although Kuvira was much more interested in something else now.

"You know, you have seen me naked many times and will continue to see me naked, so you don’t have to drool." Harper laughed, secretly though, she would never tire of seeing that look of desire in those green eyes.

"What? I can't drool over my beautiful wife." Kuvira said with a smile as she kissed her way up to Harper's bra before capturing those lips.

"No, you can… just don't make a mess." Harper murmured between their kissing as the younger woman positioned herself to lay next to her and cuddle some.

"I'll try not to." Kuvira said making them both laugh before they were just content to lay in bed, the decision of having a child weighed on them both.

"You make me want to do things, I never thought I would ever do. Like marriage, I know we don't have to be married, but I'm glad we are." Kuvira explained after a few moments and emphasized her point by taking Harper's left hand and letting her thumb pass over the gold band.

"You made me realize that falling in love, as scary as it is, is totally worth it." Harper said with a kiss to her wife's forehead.

Kuvira was a bit puzzled by that statement. "You have never been in love? You were in another relationship though."

The Major nodded, "My relationship with Livia was more like what you and Korra have. I've never felt like this… for another person."

"Look at us being all soft… what happened? Spirits, where are the days when we would call each other names because terms of endearment just weren’t our thing." Kuvira sighed happily.

"We grew together… and both learned its okay for us to show affection and tell each other how we feel." Harper said still smiling, she really liked the person she had become with Kuvira.

"Damn, Captain jackass that was sort of deep." the young woman laughed, but suddenly found herself pinned down as her wife straddled over her.

"Oh, shut up Sergeant asshole and kiss me like you used to in the beginning." Harper said with a smirk.

"Oh, like this you mean." And Kuvira was raising her head up a little to kiss the Major all needy like.

"So, we are having sex now?" Kuvira managed to say as her wife went about kissing her neck and probably leaving a red mark.

"Spirits! you ass, we won’t be if you keep talking about it." Harper broke away as her breathing had hastened.

"Damn again! There’s my Captain Harper, I’ve missed you. But you better hurry or my wife may come back." Kuvira was so excited now.

Harper had used her thigh to push her wife’s legs apart, while giving her a light hickey. Seeing as Kuvira was going to speak again, Harper clamped her hand over her mouth.

"And I would like my Kuvira back, the one that didn't talk so much when I’m trying to screw her."

Hearing a muffled reply, Harper pushed her knee into Kuvira’s center, while she was still clothed, it still had the desired effect when a muffled moan was heard instead.

 

Asami had begun undressing once in their room, she needed something loose fitting, however she was unaware that Korra was undressing too and just as Asami went to grab another shirt, her wife's strong arms went around her mid-section.

"Hey, beautiful, let’s try out the bed." Korra purred into the lawyer's ear.

"I would love to do that, but they are acting up, probably because their hungry." Asami said leaning back into the embrace. Korra suddenly spun Asami around and went to one knee.

"You two need to give your mother a break." Korra said to the baby bump then gave it a few kisses.

"You are going to be a wonderful mom, Korra." Asami commented her hands raking through her wife's short hair.

Korra smiled up affectionately, before standing, hands going to cup Asami's larger breasts.

"What do you and the girls want to eat?" Korra asked before gently kissing the lawyer’s neck and massaging her breasts.

"No idea… baby." Asami murmured. "Although, I think they want something salty."

Korra’s response was muffled right before Asami gave out a quick yelp, as she felt a small bite low on her neck.

"I know exactly what I want." The lawyer announced.

"You do?" Korra said as she pulled back and her wife had that look and Korra knew what she was craving.

"Oh no… you gotta be kidding me."

 

20 minutes later Kuvira was coming out of the bedroom, rubbing the side of her neck.

"Trying out the bed, I see." Korra teased seeing the red mark.

Kuvira let her hand drop. "I see you two were doing the same," and gestured to Asami.

"Not yet, just a mini make out session." Asami replied giving Korra a kiss to her cheek, who smiled at Kuvira while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Where’s Harper?" Asami asked as there was a knock at the door.

"In bed… where I left her." Kuvira said but only half smiled, they hadn't come to a decision about kids yet.

"Is she alright? We know she's nervous about seeing her parents." Korra asked seriously as Asami came over with two pizza boxes, one large the other a small.

"She's okay." Then she motioned to the boxes. "So, princess gets her own huh?"

"Eating for three here…. So yeah. Plus, you guys won't like this one." The lawyer said as her mouth begun watering as she opened the lid.

"Oh gross!" Kuvira thought she would be sick, and her friend was thinking the same.

The pregnant woman just stared at Kuvira, but her reaction was hardly surprising. Asami's pizza was plain cheese covered with pickles. Luckily the larger one was a pepperoni.

"I smell pizza… or at least I think I do." Harper said coming from her room. The two friends didn’t bother to say anything, Harper had to see this herself.

"Don't even, Major." Asami intervened before she could say anything.

"Oh, come on… that’s nothing, at least its food. My sister craved dirt… no joke." Harper said as her wife passed her a slice of pepperoni.

"Oh, spirits no!" Korra's face had gone a little pale at that image.

"Now that's gross." Asami agreed before taking a slice ready to chow down. "I think pickles are going to be our thing. Right girls?" And took a bite while rubbing her baby bump.

The others all looked away. Harper and Kuvira exchanged glances, if Harper were to get pregnant then Kuvira could only imagine what her wife would crave.

"So, your peanut… then that means your daughters will be pickles huh?" Kuvira said with a chuckle, which had Korra and Asami looking to each other, they never thought of that.

"My little pickles…." Korra tested out the nickname as her wife just shrugged before saying. "Or we could give them real names…" Although they hadn’t really thought of any yet.

"Meh… we'll sleep on it. In the meantime, its movie time." Korra said and Kuvira agreed and they headed to the living room.

"Dirt? Really?" Asami cringed a little. Harper nodded but noticed as the lawyer’s expression saddened.

"You okay?"

Asami nodded before looking at the Major. "Thank you for helping Korra, she explained what happened last night at the house. I really can't relate… not like you or Kuvira."

Harper looked down to hide a blush. "You help her a lot just by loving her."

Asami smiled as she could hear the pair talking about what movie to watch.

"We better hurry if we want a say." Harper suggested as they were off as well.

 

After talking to their daughters, Kya had gone to the kitchen to make supper, although a few papers had caught her eye and she got lost in thought while reading them.

"What’s that?" Lin asked before putting her hands on Kya's hips.

She was startled and slammed the paper down. "Nothing."

Lin wasn’t buying that and playfully kissed her wife's cheek and neck in order to distract Kya and grab the paper. It left her stunned.

"Kya…" Lin's voice turned serious. "Are you… do you…" The Chief trailed off not knowing what to say.

"No love… it’s not for me or us. It’s for our girls." Kya was enjoying Lin's expression that was in between worry and surprise, but knew she had to explain.

"If they want to get pregnant, I figured they would want to use the same method as Asami and Korra."

"Kuvira… a mother? I mean Harper would be great, but my daughter?" Lin was still stunned.

Kya tilted her head a little. "Kuvira would make a great parent as well."

Lin just rubbed at her face before handing the information back and then paced the floor.

"I don't know for sure if they are though, they are just talking about it." the doctor needed to ease Lin's mind, but she seemed fixated on Kuvira becoming a parent.

"You don't want kids, do you?" Lin suddenly stopped pacing and asked. Kya's blue eyes widened.

"No, of course not. It would be so challenging; I'm not even sure how Yasuko and Hiroshi are going to manage."

Then there was silence and the doctor motioned for her wife to come over. They held each other; the Chief's mind was still racing with thoughts.

"That’s not something you want right?" Kya just had to be sure.

"No… I'm good with the one we have." Lin said with a shake of her head.

"When I told you a while ago that I would have loved to raise Kuvira with you, I did have a moment when I thought that could be something we could do even now." Kya admitted softly.

"Oh… you would look so sexy pregnant." Lin teased; Kya was not amused. "Oh no you would be getting pregnant, since you've been down that road."

"I don't know about that." as Lin slipped both hands under her wife's shirt to rest on her mid-section and leaned in closer.

"Your already so damn sexy that I can’t keep my hands off of you… imagine being pregnant… that would drive me insane." Lin whispered seductively. Kya rested her forehead with the Chief's as her arms were around her neck, feeling as Lin's hands were steadily moving upwards.

"Oh, wow Lin… I didn’t even do anything but talk about pregnancy and your so turned on. It’s like a light switch for you isn’t it? Kinda like your daughter." Kya smirked then sharply inhaled feeling warm hands on her bra.

Lin paused for a moment, sure she had been like this in the beginning, and it had naturally just tapered off. Although it didn’t make her want her wife less, they just didn’t act like horny teenagers. Lin knew why this feeling was back though.

"After renewing our vows, apologizing to my sister and clearing up our doubts, I just feel lighter." And that’s the best she could explain it.

Kya smiled she felt the same too but had to ask. "No kids, right?"

"Right." Then Lin went for Kya's neck that had been tempting her for a while now.

Kya hummed in pleasure. "I guess supper can wait." Lin's reply was muffled against the doctor's neck.

"Then take me to bed, my wife." Kya whispered right before they kissed.

Lin’s fingertips gently stroked her wife’s bare back, who had fallen asleep as they had cuddled after sex. She would have to wake her up soon, so they could eat and not be up all night. However, Lin’s mind was preoccupied by the thoughts of her daughter wanting to have kids, until she needed to talk to her. Slipping quietly away from Kya, she grabbed her robe and cell phone.

Why was her phone ringing? Kuvira thought as she grabbed it quickly before Harper woke up. It was her mother, and Kuvira thought maybe something bad had happened to them. Grabbing one of Harper’s shirts, she left the room.

“Mother? Is everything okay?” Kuvira asked not even saying ‘hello.’

“Uh… yeah… why?” Lin asked confused, then realized it was night at the Fire Nation. “Oh sorry…” She trailed off.

“What’s going on? It must be important if your calling me.” Kuvira said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Lin hesitated then just came out with it. “You guys want to have kids.”

Kuvira stayed silent, the only reason she told Kya first, because she knew her mother would be concerned. “We aren’t sure.”

“Do you want a child?” Lin asked walking back and forth in the living room anxiously.

“I… don’t know… if we do, Harper will be carrying.” Kuvira said with a sigh.

“Really? She’s…” Lin suddenly stopped that thought and her pacing. “What if she can’t?”

“Then we won’t have any. I don’t want to carry…. And no, it’s not about my body changing.” Kuvira made that very clear.

Her mother stayed quiet, but her curiosity got the better of her. “What’s the reason then?”

“I can’t imagine having a life depending on me solely for nine months.” Her daughter explained and Lin considered that was an interesting way to put it. “I’m not so sure a baby would be a good idea for us.” Kuvira admitted then inhaled deeply and could smell vanilla, Harper’s scent and it was always comforting to her.

With a yawn Kuvira was getting sleepy and could hardly follow her mother as she started talking about kids.

"Lin… stop!" Kuvira interrupted and the other end went silent.

"Sorry… I just worry about you and Harper." Lin apologized.

"I know, but I gotta get back to bed." Kuvira said with a yawn.

"Right… of course." Lin felt guilty for keeping the woman up for so long. "Whatever you and Harper decide, Kya and I will be here for you, like always."

Kuvira smiled, it was nice to have parents. "Thank you," was the simple reply.

With byes they hung up. Kuvira rubbed her eyes, it seemed like her mother may just be excited about having a grandkid, the thing is, Kuvira really didn't want too, but how could she tell Harper that? Bringing a child into this world she wasn’t too keen on having wasn’t right. All Kuvira could picture in her head was how upset Harper looked when she had told her that she didn’t think marriage was important, it really hurt Harper and that was the last thing Kuvira wanted.

With a frustrated sigh she headed back to bed, maybe a sign that they should or shouldn't have kids would come to her. Just as she was getting settled Harper called her name.

"Kuvira… you okay?"

"Yeah." She said immediately.

"Nightmare?" Harper figured that was probably the reason her wife was awake.

"No… not really… just a little bad dream." Kuvira said as she laid on her side to face Harper.

The Major reached out to stroke the young woman's cheek. "I'm here for you."

Kuvira nodded, her wife never pushed her into telling her about her dreams but if she wanted to Harper was always willing to listen.

Kuvira moved in closer and they started kissing, it was slow but as Kuvira pulled away, her wife looked concerned.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" The older woman asked.

"Of course." And Kuvira nestled into Harper breathing out a contented sigh and because she knew Harper couldn't see it, she blinked a couple of stray tears away. Kuvira had wanted to say she didn’t think a baby would be a good idea but couldn't break her wife's heart.

 

The next morning the foursome spend most of the day together and everyone encouraged Harper to go and see her parents and if they went in the evening, they wouldn't have to stay too long. Saying they would see each other later the couples went their separate ways.

Their house was two story and right on the edge of the city. Both her parents were home since their cars were parked in the driveway and they worked odd hours anyways.

Harper hesitated in knocking.

"I can't." the Major said sadly.

"You can." and Kuvira took her wife's hand. "Together." and they raised their hands and knocked.

Hana answered the door, surprised at the grinning pair, they heard Harper's dad ask who it was before coming over and being equally shocked.

"Harper?" Hana said and the Major knew what her mom was staring at, even her dad caught site of it.

Kuvira let go of Harper's hand as both her parents hugged her tightly.

"Honey…. what happened?" Tristan asked as he tucked his daughter's hair behind her ear, and they saw the full extent of the damage.

"I… I… Was nearly killed and I lost some of my vision." Harper was on the verge of crying as she vaguely pointed to her face.

Her parents also looked like they would cry too. Pulling Harper into their embrace again as Kuvira watched, her heart ached for the woman she loved.

"We can't imagine losing you." Hana said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kuvira hung her head, when Harper needed her the most, she failed in protecting her, instead she was forced to watch. Maybe they shouldn’t have kids because Kuvira wasn’t so sure she would be able to protect her family.

To the couple’s surprise Harper's siblings and their families were visiting. Her brother and sister joined in on the family hug.

"Is Kuvira here?" Her sister asked.

Harper nodded as she had started to cry a little.

"Hey…" Kuvira gave a weak wave and smile, she had stood off to the side.

"Come here Kuvira… your family too." Surprisingly it was Hana that spoke.

Kuvira obeyed and came closer only to be pulled into their family hug. This was nice to be wanted like this, to know that her wife's family considered her family too. As they all pulled away, Kuvira could see everyone’s eyes had misted up. They didn't even know what happen, yet they were getting very emotional. Perhaps because Harper had said she was nearly killed before becoming emotional herself, that her family could tell just how serious it was.

Inviting them inside, Harper's two nieces and nephew were running towards her.

"Harper!" they all squealed with delight. She knelt to hug them. The two girls were around five while the little boy was three. The Major was so great with not only babies but older kids too, sure they were family, the kids adored their aunt.

"What happened?" One of the girls asked pointing to Harper's scar. The room had gone silent.

"I got hurt." Harper said with some sadness.

"Fighting bad guys like my mom?" The little boy asked, Harper looked briefly over her shoulder at her sister, who was smiling.

"Yeah, fighting bad guys."

"That’s so cool." her brother's daughter said, the others agreeing as well.

"Who's that?" Her nephew asked pointing to Kuvira.

"Well…" the Major started as she spun around on her knees hugging him close. "That is my wife, Kuvira."

Oh no, Kuvira thought he was coming towards her, should she kneel, stay standing or what? She decided to kneel as the little blonde-haired boy came to her.

"Do you fight bad guys?"

"Yes, I do… I fight them with your aunt." Kuvira explained. His blue eyes widened. "That’s cool."

And she found herself smiling.

The two girls must have seen Harper's necklace and were commenting on how pretty it was. Her wife was so happy. This was yet again another sign, that maybe they should have kids, at least one. The sibling’s spouses took the kids away so the family could talk, they had some catching up to do.

 

In the remaining hours of daylight Asami showed Korra the law school she went too. It was an old stone building, which was part of the Capital City’s University. Korra had only gone to the small police academy in the South and could never imagine going to university, however the South only had a community college.

“Is there anything else you would have like to do, instead of policing?” Asami asked as they walked down the sidewalk to see the rest of university.

“A firefighter actually, but the day that I was going to sign up to train as one, there was this massive house fire and at least five firefighters had died.” Korra recalled sadly.

“Sorry to hear that. But you became a police officer instead, that’s just as dangerous.” The lawyer said puzzled.

“Yeah… two of my childhood friends died as firefighters in that fire, and I dated one of them. The dangers of being a firefighter didn’t scare me, it was their deaths that made me reconsider.” Korra said looking at the sidewalk as they walked slowly.

Asami put her arm around Korra’s shoulders, pulling her in closer. “Sorry again.” She really didn’t know what else to say.

“It’s all good.” The officer reassured as they stopped and hugged. “Hey, is that a dormitory? Were you part of a sorority?”

Asami blushed, “I was, most of us were from Republic city, so we stuck together.”

“I bet you had a lot of casual encounters, if you know what I mean.” Korra said with a grin.

The older woman laughed. “Whatever do you mean? I was a good student,” then winked.

“Sure…” Korra said as they headed back to the car.

As they drove back to the house a building caught her eye. "Slow down." Asami told Korra. She did so and ended up parking right next to a business plaza.

"Look at that." Asami started although Korra had no idea what she was referring too.

"That law firm has my mother's maiden name." The lawyer was still in awe.

"Maybe a relative?" Korra suggested.

"No... It can’t be." Asami shook her head, she needed to get to the bottom of this and left the car. Korra joining her after a moment.

Going in, the waiting area was small but decent, Asami had never seen her mother’s firm in person, but had seen pictures.

"Hi there… is there something I can help you with?" the female receptionist asked a little puzzled as the tall dark-haired woman seemed lost.

"Um… maybe?" Korra said unsure.

"The name of the firm... how? Or rather who owns this place?" Asami asked still looking around.

"Well…. we are owned--" She never got to finish as a very familiar lawyer came out.

"Hey… can you…" The lawyer trailed off. "Asami? Oh wow… you look great and pregnant?" Ava was surprised. "And married." She continued as she came closer to the couple.

Asami smiled, what a surprise her rival would be here.

"Nice to meet you again, officer." Ava said shaking Korra's hand, she knew about Asami and Ava and their interesting past.

"I’m surprised you’re not pregnant." Asami said looking the woman up and down.

"Oh, we are thinking about it." Ava said with a laugh. "So, what brings you two here."

"We are on our honeymoon and I just saw the sign outside. Isn't this owned by Cabbage corps?" Asami said confused.

"It is, my dad… restored it to how it looked before, just like he promised your mother." Ava explain and saw her friend's expression soften.

"Spirits after all this time. I wish my mom could see this." Asami was surprised, her eyes looking around the place.

Korra had wondered off to look around at the place and spotted some photos. "Oh, wow Asami look at this. It’s the history of this place. Your mother is really--" Korra halted her words, "you look so much like her."

Asami had come over to take a look and it was like looking into the past.

"It was really tragic what happened to your grandparents. Then your mom thought my dad was betraying her, but really he wasn't." Ava said remembering what her dad had told her.

“It was, my mom forgave your dad though…. After she had woken up from the coma.” Asami said getting a little emotional towards the end, as her wife rubbed her back.

Ava could only nod, until a thought occurred to her. “Do you want to take some pictures to show your mom?”

“That would be a great idea!” Green eyes lit up with that suggestion.

 

As the two couples arrived at the house in the evening, they had explained about their day which had left all them feeling emotionally drained. They decided on going out for supper to lighten the mood.

While they had taken two weeks off, they wouldn't be spending it all here. The rest of their honeymoon/vacation was spent sightseeing, because the Major was important to Asami and Korra as well and wanted to get to know her better, Kuvira and Harper didn’t mind them tagging along when she showed them where she grew up, which was different from where her parents lived now. They even got to see the elite and royals’ section of the city. Being a Sato, her grandparents on her father's side, lived there, so as Kuvira and Harper explored, Asami had introduced them to her wife and told them about her pregnancy. Her grandparents certainly liked Asami better than her mom but they adored their grandson, Asami knew that was the case but wasn't bothered by it. However, they were pleasantly surprised to see that Korra had taken the Sato name.

The rest of their trip had gone smoothly and rather fast. They were sad it had to end though and as they boarded the plane, perhaps they would do it again, but with the twins next time.

 

 

The couple’s first ultrasound was after the four-month mark. They could have gone before their honeymoon, but knowing the girls were fine, they waited until they got back. Korra and Yasuko held Asami's hands as the doctor moved the probe around. One twin was certainly bigger the other smaller and harder to see as she was being blocked by her sister.

"Is the smaller one okay?" Korra asked concerned.

"She is. Although, she is closer to your back, so you'll probably have more back pain." Tori explained and Asami wasn’t thrilled to hear that.

"It may be necessary for you to go on bed rest towards the end, but I'll continue to monitor your progress."

Yasuko had stayed quiet, her eyes affixed to the monitor. She was so happy and had started to cry a little.

"Oh, mom don’t cry, cause I'll start." Asami said but couldn’t hold her tears in either. Mother and daughter let their tears fall while smiling and resting their foreheads together.

Korra didn’t feel left out one little bit and in a few days her parents were coming for a visit, her mom couldn’t wait to chat with Asami about her pregnancy. With pictures in hand to show everyone and knowing their daughters were growing just fine, the young couple were really getting excited to meet their twins in a few months’ time.

 

 

This was it, Lin thought as she stood with her daughter, right in front of the steps leading to the orphanage. Their wives were behind them waiting, mother and daughter needed to do this on their own.

"You know, we have both expressed how we felt on this subject, so why do we need to be here?" Kuvira asked, not that she minded coming on this short trip, with her wife and mom’s.

"Because we aren’t fully healed, and this is the only way." Lin explained and knew her daughter felt the same.

Kuvira just nodded as her mother turned to her.

"I thought about coming to get you many times, but obviously I didn’t. I even told myself I wouldn’t interfere with your life, but I did. It was my way of making things up to you, even if we never met."

Kuvira remained silent as she talked but had taken Lin's hands.

"I forgive you, Lin. I don’t know how hard it must have been for you. The more I get to know you the less anger I feel towards you and what you did." Kuvira's tone was the most heartfelt Lin had ever heard.

Kya wiped at a stray tear, she and Harper could hear them, and the Major put her arm around Kya’s shoulder, while she had put her hand on Harper's back, the other patted her stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better. I can't wait to start a family with Kuvira." Harper beamed with happiness.

Lin hugged her daughter tightly. "If I could do it all over again, I would have kept you."

"I love the way my life turned out, in the end that is. I have two loving moms, great friends, and a very talented and beautiful wife. I could not ask for more." Kuvira said smiling then they turned and walked away from the building leaving the past behind them for good.

Lin hugged Kya and as she went to pull away, Kya held her tight, knowing what was to come.

"Kuvira…. I don't know how to tell you… but--" Harper was cut off by her wife's self-satisfied reply.

"Your proud of me, I know."

Harper looked at her oddly. "While I am proud of you, that’s not what I was going to say." Then there was a pause.

"I'm pregnant."

Kuvira was left blinking before asking. "It worked? I’m gonna be a mom?"

Harper was starting to cry having held her tears in for a bit now, she could only nod as they embraced. After their honeymoon, a month ago, Kuvira had agreed to try for a baby. If Harper didn’t get pregnant the first time, they wouldn’t try again.

Cupping Kuvira's cheeks, who had tears in her eyes, Harper said. "We are going to be parents! I love you so much."

Lin was stunned but Kya was smiling. "You knew."

"I did." And the doctor kissed her wife. "We are going to be grandparents." Kya whispered and just by Lin's expression she knew the Chief was just as excited as she was.

"I love you more… for doing this! But you know I'm gonna be the cool parent." Kuvira said with a smirk. Harpers reply was a passionate kiss.

"I know it’s kinda late to ask. But you really wanted this and not just to make me happy." The Major asked as they held hands.

"After meeting your nieces and nephew and spending time with them… I thought I would be freaking out, but it wasn’t so bad. Plus, I’ll have you to raise the daughter we are having, right?" Kuvira said but was pretty sure of the gender.

Harper nodded. As her in laws came over and they all hugged. It was time to visit Lin's sister and mom. Kuvira looked over her shoulder at the orphanage one last time and she could almost see her younger self wondering if life would get better. It got better alright… life was great.

 

 

Korra had celebrated her 31st birthday a week ago and in three or so weeks the twins would be born.

"Really never thought you’d have kids."  Korra commented to her friend as she and Kuvira leaned on the kitchen island watching their pregnant wives talk. Asami was so ready to give birth, while Harper had a smaller than normal baby bump going on.

"I never thought I'd be married. But Harper, she makes me want to do things, instead of just settling. I did have dreams of having a home and family." Kuvira said as a smile came over her.

"But you didn’t think your life would ever get better." Korra said with a pat to her friend's back.

"I didn’t think I was worth saving…." Kuvira trailed off, shrugging her shoulders with her head hung.

"But you are worth--" Korra was interrupted.

"Because of you." Kuvira made that very clear.

"Will you stop with that.… that was ages ago, you’ve been doing very well on your own." Korra said with a playful swat. Sure, she had helped Kuvira, but she liked to think of it as just pointing her life in the right direction, not turning her entire life around.

"Every time I felt like giving up, I thought of you and I owed it to you to keep moving forward because of all the time you put into me in the beginning." Kuvira confessed and Korra gave a heartfelt smile.

A sudden gasp of pain from Asami was heard and the two friends looked at each other before going to her side.

"I'm calling Kya." Korra said concerned.

"No, I'm fine. The girls are just kicking, it has happened before." Asami protested.

"Come, let’s go and sit down." Harper said as she and Kuvira led the woman to the living room.

"I'm calling." Korra insisted and Asami sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry my mom will come, your like family, princess." Kuvira explained.

Letting out another sigh as she sat down, the kicking or whatever it was had stopped.

"It’s gone, I feel better." Asami said with a less then convincing smile. Harper and Kuvira weren't buying it.

"Kya and Lin are on their way." Korra announced coming from the kitchen.

"I don't want to bother them." The lawyer growled.

"Hope they get here soon." Harper said as she angled her head to look out the window, it had started snowing, it was only lightly though.

"Oh…. just great we're risking their lives." Asami said with a roll of her eyes as she adjusted her sitting position. "You two should head out before it gets worse."

"Nope!" Both women replied. "We are staying until we know you’re going to be okay." Harper said taking a seat next to the woman.

Asami smiled before commenting, "for being nearly 5 months pregnant you certainly don’t look it."

"Kuvira and I were both small babies, that’s probably why. But you are carrying twins after all." Harper responded and while the pair had been worried about their daughter’s size, they had been reassured everything was fine.

Korra loved seeing the Major and lawyer getting along so well. Although, her smile turned into a frown. It had started snowing harder. "You guys might just have to stay the night."

Everyone else looked, their expression going weary, except Kuvira's.

"A sleepover? Awesome!" She said with a smile.

 

Ever since their wedding anniversary, Lin and Kya just felt lighter, however in four months, they would face a whole new set of challenges, helping their girls with raising their baby. They were both looking forward to becoming grandparents and spoiling their granddaughter. For now though, they were headed to their cottage for the weekend, since it had just started snowing, it would make for a beautiful and relaxing few days.

"Kuvira is going to be a mom." Lin still couldn’t believe it. "She'll be a better mom then I could ever be." A flicker of sadness crossed her features.

"Stop beating yourself up with that. You and Kuvira have a great relationship and I’m sure they will be coming to us for help. We are all in this together." Kya said grabbing the last of their things.

With the car all packed and ready to go. Kya's phone had gone off, making them both groan.

"That better not be the hospital." The doctor said looking at the caller ID, it said Korra.

She answered and only after a few words was ending the call, as Lin looked on expectedly.

"Asami is being stubborn but having some pain, Asami thinks it's just the girls kicking, Korra thinks it’s more." Kya explained, tucking her phone away.

"Let’s go and check it out." Lin said with a smile, she didn’t mind having to delay their plans to help the officer and lawyer out.

 

Asami had felt a couple more kicks but was able to hide it from everyone, she however was growing concerned herself.

The doctor and Chief showed up fairly quick.

"Thanks for coming." Korra said leading them to the living room.

Kya went about her examination, as the others looked on worried.

"Sorry. I'm sure you two have better things to do than this." Asami apologized as Kya used firm pressure on her stomach.

"It’s nothing, we were just on our way to the cottage." Kya was happy to help.

"What?! Oh, just great… way to go Korra." The lawyer muttered as Korra's cheeks turned red and she ducked her head.

"It is fine… we are more than happy to help." Lin assured as the doctor was nearly finished.

"So, what’s the deal?" Kuvira asked, seeing her mom looking a little puzzled.

"There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong. All vitals are within acceptable ranges, there is one other thing I can check though." Kya said and in the back of her mind she just knew something was wrong.

"What’s that?" Korra asked worried and really wishing Asami had gone to the hospital.

"I can check to see if she is dilated yet.” Kya said and Asami’s expression dropped and she panicked.

“I can’t be going into labor?!”

“Woah woah… easy, Asami.” Korra said coming to her wife’s side as she had suddenly stood.

“Keep calm. I didn’t say anything about labor, okay?” Kya stressed, squeezing one of Asami’s hands, who just nodded as she swallowed hard.

Instructing the young woman to get comfortable on the floor with some pillows, blankets, and Korra behind her for support, as the other three had stepped back, their concern growing. Lin looked out the window having kept an eye on the weather. She prayed Asami wasn’t in labor, because they wouldn’t be getting to the hospital very quickly.

It was the moment of truth, as Kya checked, she could not stop her blue eyes from widening.

“Lin, call an ambulance now!” The doctor called over her shoulder.

“No no no… Kya?” Asami panicked hoping against hope, that she wouldn’t be having her twins in her living room.

“It’s alright Asami, be calm.” Kya had to clear her throat before continuing. “You have started going into labor.”

“What!?” The young couple blurted out. This was it, Korra thought, her babies and or her wife were going to die. She knew from reading, that delivering twins naturally was difficult even in a hospital.

Kuvira started to act, with her mother off the phone, she instructed her wife and Lin to get some more blankets or towels and some warm water.

Getting to her mom’s side, she said, “I’m with you on this, just tell me what to do.”

Kya was grateful that her daughter had some experience with medicine, at least more than most. As Harper and Lin came back with the requested items, Lin had to deliver some bad news.

“The ambulance is going to be delayed… how long, I’m not sure. There’s already been a few accidents and the snow isn’t letting up any time soon.”

“Don’t let them die!” Korra exclaimed, so very anxious and scared that tears were springing to her eyes.

“Just be calm, both of you. You are dilated, Asami, but not enough to actually start pushing. I need you to breathe in and out slowly, stress will only speed up things.” Kya explained, but her mind was already several steps ahead, thinking of what she would need to do, in order to deliver the twins successfully while keeping the mother alive.

“Stress?!” Asami let out a pained breath. “For spirits sake! I’ve gone into labor! I’m going to have my babies!” While her voice started out angry it turned suddenly sad as she started crying. “I want my mom… I don’t want my babies to die… I don’t want to die.”

Lin was immediately at Asami’s side, knowing how the young woman was feeling. “You and your babies will be fine. Your girls need you; they need you to be strong, okay?” Lin had taken Asami’s hand while she had been speaking. she nodded, Lin knew what she was going through and it was reassuring to have her here.

Another hand was taking the lawyers, it was Harper, knowing in only a few months she would be going through something very similar but hopefully at the hospital.

“You got this. Kya is the best doctor and Kuvira, well she delivered your little brother. You and your girls are in the best possible care.” Harper reassured, with a gentle squeeze.

Asami could only nod again, eyes still wide with fear.

“She’s going to have to start pushing.” Kuvira whispered to her mom, who nodded slightly, the doctor knew they couldn’t wait much longer for the ambulance.

Asami was being comforted by her wife, and friends, which seemed to be helping. But the twins were so ready to be born and what Asami had thought was kicking had started up again, but worse and she gritted her teeth through the pain. She was sweating, on the point of maybe hyperventilating, and the pain was coming and going, each time it came back it was stronger than before.

“Kuvira?” Kya looked to the woman, “ready? Because once she starts, there’s no stopping.” Kuvira nodded, determination clearly written on her face.

“You’re going to have to push…. When I say.” Kya said as she looked at Asami, who managed to nod. “The first twin needs to be delivered without much complication or it may hinder the second’s progress.” The doctor paused, not really wanting to share what would happen to the second twin, if the first had trouble.

Luckily, neither parent had asked. Asami felt a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you so much. I know you can do this.” Korra whispered into her ear and her wife managed to turn her head enough to kiss and say, ‘I love you,’ to Korra quickly, thinking that she may never get to do it again. Her focus needed to be on bringing their girls into this world, no matter what.

Kya instructed Asami to push several times until she could see the head starting to appear, she just needed to get the head out, and the doctor could help the rest of the way.

“Get ready!” Kya glanced at Kuvira; she was ready. The head was freed, and Kya wasted no time in pulled the infant out the rest of the way, which had caused tearing to Asami, but it couldn’t be helped.

Kuvira clamped and cut the cord, before clearing the infant’s mouth and nose. The house was filled with the baby’s reassuring cries as Kuvira wrapped the girl up and just stared at her for a moment, overjoyed before handing her to Lin.

“Take her.” Kya told the Chief who nodded, she too was overjoyed before holding the baby close to her parents.

“She’s beautiful.” Korra said in awe. The baby’s face was red and wrinkled, but she had the cutest little nose, chubby cheeks, and a patch of dark brown hair. Her eyes were still closed but her cries had subsided.

Asami breathed a sigh of relief, and for a moment her pain was gone. Their first twin was fine, she looked perfect. Lin had held the baby close enough, so the mother could kiss the tiny forehead. The couple were in happy tears, before reality came crashing down and the pain tore right through Asami’s body, the second baby wanted out as well.

“Kya… what is it?” Kuvira said only to her mom.

“The second, she isn’t as close as I thought she would be.” Kya was very worried, only her years of medical training kept her from totally panicking. She couldn’t perform a C-section, even if the baby survived, she doubted Asami would.

Then there was silence. “What’s going on?” Asami managed to ask. No one answered. Kuvira had glanced to her wife, Harper just knew something was terribly wrong.

“She’s not… she should be closer… but.” Kya had just stopped, her mind racing with ideas.

“Kuvira!” Asami called getting the woman’s attention. “If I die and the baby lives, please take care of Korra and the girls.”

Kuvira didn’t know what to say, she wanted to tell Asami she’d be fine, but couldn’t.

“Tell me! Tell me you’ll do it!” She desperately urged.

“You’ll be fine.” Korra only weakly said. “You won’t die.” But her voice was still less then convincing. It was like her nightmare, she would have to choose who to save, and Asami wanted the baby to be saved.

“Kuvira!” Asami had ignored her wife, in favor of pleading with Kuvira.

“We will!” Harper blurted out. “We will take care of Korra and the kids, no matter what!” Harper’s blue eyes were filled with tears and saw Asami nod.

With one last look at her daughter, Asami kissed her again, whispering ‘I love you,’ before a sense of calm overtook her. “Do what you have to and save my baby.”

“No! Please please save them both.” Korra interjected, she would not lose her wife, not today, they were going to raise their daughters and grow old together.

Kya had simply nodded but wasn’t sure if saving the mother would be possible, until Kuvira came up with a reason the other twin was stuck.

“The cord… the umbilical cord… it’s probably wrapped around her.”

Kya had thought of that, but if that was the case, things just got a whole lot worse. “Asami…. Push slowly.”

The lawyer did as told, despite her strength waning. Kya knew the baby was close to Asami’s back but was hopeful she was in the correct position and that the cord wouldn’t hinder movement too much. As luck would have it, Kya had felt the cord and it was closer than first realized.

“One last push Asami, this is it.” Kya said and glanced at Kuvira.

She didn’t know where she found the strength to push, but she did and could feel more tearing, if she died, she knew Korra and the girls would be in great hands with their friends and family.

“Got her!” Kya said triumphantly as the head came out but was suddenly halted. The cord was wrapped around her tiny neck and since she was smaller than her sister, it was wrapped tightly around it.

Kuvira didn’t hesitate and needed no instruction, Kya would keep the mother alive and she would save the baby. Cutting the cord and unwrapping it as quickly as possible, the baby was gasping for air, her face was beat red. She was only about 4 pounds max and fit easily along Kuvira’s forearm. Suddenly Harper was at her side and suction the fluid from the babies’ mouth and nose. But no cries. Korra needed to help her baby and switched places with the Major.

With Kuvira holding the infant, Korra covered her daughter’s mouth and nose giving her two light puffs of air.

“Compress her chest!” Kya instructed as she was trying to stabilize Asami and slow the bleeding.

In the background, the ambulance was nearly here.

With light compressions, the baby coughed and sputtered, as the rest of the fluid was expelled. Her cries, not as loud as her sister’s were heard. Kuvira and Korra looked at each other, relieved and ecstatic.

“Thank you.” Korra whispered and tapped her forehead with her friend’s. “Get to your wife.” Kuvira said, knowing that both babies were okay now and Asami needed Korra.

Seeing that Kya needed some help, she passed the second baby to Harper, as she got to the parent’s side and showed Asami, the lawyer was still awake enough to see her daughter. Realizing this could be the only chance Asami would get to hold her babies close, Lin and Harper helped to support both girls on Asami’s chest, her shirt had since become too restricting and she was left in her bra. Having the twins and her wife beside her, Asami forgot about the pain, and the fact that she could die.

“I’m so proud of you. I love you!” Korra said as she held her wife from behind and looked down at their girls on Asami’s chest. They both had stopped crying for the most part only letting out small whimpers. After spending eight and a half months together, sharing a small space, the larger of the twins, had wiggled her arm out of the blanket and touched her sister’s smaller hand for several moments before stretching it towards her mother.

The new parents could not be happier, and they laughed a little. Prompting Lin and Harper to do the same.

“Congratulations.” Lin said, rubbing her officer’s back.

“You were awesome, Asami.” Harper smiled at the lawyer.

“Just you wait.” Asami said weakly, as she rested her head back on Korra’s shoulder. Harper didn’t get the chance to reply as those green eyes started closing.

Kya and Kuvira needed help, help that only the paramedics could give.

“Asami!” Korra panicked, as Lin and Harper moved to take the children. “No! Kya…. Kuvira do something!”

Without warning the front door was being opened and the paramedics and stretcher were being brought in.

Kuvira helped Korra load Asami on to the stretcher and it was best if the babies went with the ambulance, however there wouldn't be much room, Kya was already going and she took the larger of the two, while Kuvira would take the other.

As Harper passed the infant over their eyes locked and, in this moment, they were both sure about the kid they would be having. Kuvira would be a great parent. Lin had provided sort of an escort leaving the two officers behind.

Korra stared at the mess in the living room floor.

"Spirits…. I can’t leave without cleaning up this mess." Korra didn’t even know why she cared about such a trivial thing, when her wife and possibly kids, could be fighting for their lives. She was just so exhausted and wasn’t thinking straight.

"You go to the hospital or call your in laws and get them." Harper suggested. "I'll take care of this."

Korra was relieved and called the Satos before leaving to get them. Harper only had to make one call, then she could catch up with the others.

 

The hospital was ready as the ambulance arrived, Tori was waiting as she and Kya would go with Asami and another team would look after the twins.

"Let Kuvira go with the kids." Kya recommended and Tori didn’t question it and let her go.

Korra arrived with Yasuko as Hiroshi would stay at home with their son until the weather got better. Lin was waiting but didn’t have much to tell them. Only after an hour Kuvira was joining them.

"The twins are surprisingly in good health; they are still getting tests done though."

Everyone was relieved to hear that. Within a few minutes Korra and Yasuko were being invited to see the girls, leaving Lin and Kuvira to wait. Harper showed up not long after with a change of clothes for her wife.

"Let’s hope Kuvira doesn’t have to deliver your baby." Lin commented as her daughter was changing.

"I hope so too, but if anyone could do it, I'd want Kuvira too." Harper said smiling as her wife came out.

All they could do now is wait. To their surprise Korra and Yasuko were heading towards them with little bundles in their arms. Korra was so happy to hear her kids were fine and that they could show the others.

“Do they have names? Or are we gonna continue to call them the pickles.” Kuvira said with a smile.

“They have names.” Korra said and looked down at the smaller of the two babies. “This one is Gaige and the other is Lita.”

They were great names, both girls were tanned but not as dark as Korra. Gaige had a bit of black hair and green eyes, although she had Korra’s nose. Lita had fairly dark brown hair, blue eyes and Asami’s chin, that Yasuko had pointed out. It was remarkable how much the girls looked like their moms. That had Harper and Kuvira excited to see what their daughter would look like.

It wasn’t much longer, and Kya was coming out with good news, everything went well, Asami was a fighter and would recover just fine in time. Korra wanted a few moments alone with her wife.

“Hey beautiful.” Korra called softly to Asami, who was slightly propped up in bed.

“Beautiful huh? I’m a mess and feel like crap.” Asami said with a roll of her eyes.

“But you did fantastic. Our girls are fine as well.” Korra was happy to share that information and her wife was so relieved as she closed her eyes slowly before opening them.

“I can’t wait to see them.” Asami said as Korra took her hand.

Yasuko and Kuvira brought the twins to see their parents. Korra had climbed on to the bed with her wife as she held Lita, and Asami held Gaige. Kuvira and Yasuko moved off, but Asami was calling her mother back.

“You can stay if you want… I… uh ah… want you too.” Asami said with some uncertainty, however, Korra was smiling approvingly.

Kuvira was already at the door and smiled to her friend, Korra mouthed ‘thank you’ as the older woman gave a small salute before closing the door over.

“Really? I mean… don’t you—” Yasuko was cut off by her daughter.

“Get over here mom… I need a hug.” And she did as told. Kissing the top of Asami’s head and giving her a little squeeze, there was just enough room for Yasuko to sit beside Asami.

“Congratulations girls. It’s been one long journey.” Yasuko praised.

“Oh, I think a new journey has just begun.” Korra commented before she shared a kiss with her wife.

“I love you, Korra.” Asami whispered, before she rested her head on the woman’s shoulder.

In the days and weeks after the birth their friends and family had come to see the twins. Korra's parents had stayed for two weeks helping out. Two kids were tough, if one started crying the other would as well, same went for feeding time. While Tonraq had to head back to the south, Senna stayed for an extra week, seeing as the young parents were struggling, Asami's parents were a big help as well. But there came a time when things settled down and Korra and Asami were able to get some kind of schedule going.

"So tired." Korra said flopping into bed.

"I know… at least their sleeping for now." Asami commented getting ready for bed herself. Cuddling beside her wife Asami was nearly healed and had lost some of the baby weight. Korra sighed with happiness things were good, however she was going back to work soon at the courthouse and wasn’t looking forward to that.

Those thoughts were interrupted as Asami started kissing her neck as a hand trailed down in between her legs, this was about the extent of the intimacy they ever got in the past few months before and after the kids were born. But Korra couldn’t do much back, her wife wasn’t healed enough, Asami didn’t mind though, she would rather give, and in the end Asami was usually on top and they would kiss and caress each other slowly until they fell asleep, knowing they may not get much.

 

 

Harper’s mother had come weeks before she was due, Harper had given her wife the heads up though, however Kuvira was glad someone was with her, who had been put on semi-bed rest. Kuvira would be taking time off soon though but for now she was still working.

"Kuvira should be the one carrying, not you." Hana said with a shake of her head, she had expressed that feeling a few times but not when Kuvira was around.

"Mom… I told you why I’m carrying and its fine, we knew this could be an issue." Harper defended their choice yet again.

"She can't possibly like seeing you in pain." Hana said and her point was further proven as Harper winced in pain, while adjusting her sitting position on the couch.

Harper sighed, "Of course not. But ever since the fire two years ago, I've always had this pain, it’s just gotten a little worse." As she paused for a breath, Hana was speaking.

"And being pregnant is doing you no favors."

Her daughter gritted her teeth and suppressed another wave of pain, soon she would have to get back to bed, which was driving her crazy.

"I worry about you." Hana said more sympathetic as she reached out and tucked Harper's hair away from the left side of her face, as her thumb unconsciously went over her scar on her cheek.

"I know." Harper conceited but shook her head letting her hair fall back down on to the left side of her face.

Her mother looked on sadly. "Come, let’s get you to bed." And she helped her daughter.

"Soon she'll be born." Hana said as she sat on the edge of the bed, Harper just nodded. Several minutes later they heard the distinct sound of the front door opening, Harper's blue eyes lit up. Her wife was home and that made Hana smile seeing her daughter get excited at the prospect of Kuvira being home.

"Hey… you guys." Kuvira announced in the doorway of their room.

Harper smiled and to an outsider it was just a smile, but Kuvira could see all the love she had for her in that smile.

"Hello Kuvira… I'll just give you two some privacy." Hana said standing, she wasn’t even out the door before Kuvira was kissing her wife passionately. With a smirk she closed the door over.

"How are you feeling?" Kuvira asked taking her police shirt off leaving her in her sports bra.

"Good." Harper bit her lower lip as Kuvira undid her pants but left her underwear on, her wife was so sexy.

Kuvira looked skeptical before moving to the foot of the bed and climbing on. "Sure, you are." The young woman knew better but knew how to fix it as well.

Kuvira had restrained herself in the beginning, when Hana was first here but the second week not so much.

Tugging her wife’s pants off, she wasn’t wearing underwear and as much as she wanted to have her wife for a snack before supper, oral sex was difficult. But there were plenty of other things Kuvira came up with during her pregnancy.

Kuvira started by kissing Harper’s left thigh and hip, the one with burn marks which had faded more with time. As she made her way to the baby bump which wasn’t as big as it could be, Kuvira gave it some attention. Looking up at blue eyes, the young woman smiled lovingly. Feeling her buttoned up shirt becoming restricting, Harper hastily undid the buttons freeing her larger breasts. Her wife gave them some much needed attention before they kissed passionately.

Pulling away a little, Kuvira moved some of Harper's dark hair away from the left side of her face, she didn’t say anything, nor did she try to cover it up like she had done with her mom.

"Don't say it." Harper warned but in a playful manner.

"What? Say that I love you and tell you how gorgeous you are." Kuvira smiled as her wife rolled her eyes.

"Told you not too."

Then they laughed before Harper was pushing Kuvira on to her back.

"Still stronger than me even pregnant." Kuvira commented.

"And don’t you forget it." Harper said before quickly removing her wife's underwear and giving her what she needed.

Kuvira clutched at the bed sheets and breathed through clenched teeth, of course she wouldn’t be suppressing calling out her lover’s name if her mother in law wasn’t here, but she probably knew they were having sex or something close to it.

Her wife was a satisfied mess when Harper was done and with a peck to her lips the Major was moving off to use their master bathroom. The upgrades to their house were all completed, from the kitchen to extra bedroom and their own bathroom.

Kuvira laid on the bed thoroughly pleased, she had never had sex with a pregnant woman, but it was great. Harper was one of the lucky ones and her sex drive was kicked up a few notches. Kuvira had worried about the whole sex aspect and her wife knew it, but once Harper had realized she wanted her younger lover a lot more then she had expected, those thoughts quickly disappeared.

"Come join us when you’re ready." Harper said with a smile. But never expected Kuvira to get up quickly and come to her.

"Spirits! I love you so much." And kissed Harper slowly.

"Your welcome." The Major smiled and winked before heading out.

 

Her mom was already cooking supper. "Feeling better, I see." And saw her daughter blush a little.

"Oh, you know Kuvira… she knows how to make me feel better."

That was true, Hana had only been her for about three weeks, the first week Kuvira was being cautious but not so much now.

"I wonder what it would be like to have such an enthusiastic lover like Kuvira." Hana begun to wonder.

Harper's eyebrows shot up into her forehead, was her mother talking about sex to her.

"Uh mom? I can’t believe I’m saying this but you and dad still… you know." Harper cringed at just thinking about it, but she hoped her parent's relationship was doing well.

"Have sex? Of course. While not as enthusiastic as your wife, but he's certainly something." Hana said with a smile and saw her daughter's face turn red.

"Oh damn. I just rub off on everyone, don’t I?" Kuvira announced her presence as Harper buried her face in her hands, wishing she’d never asked.

"Lighten up." Kuvira said putting her arm around Harper's shoulders.

Once Hana had gotten to know Kuvira she found herself liking her more, her bold attitude was something she found herself being envious of, much like her daughter did.

"I guess you have." Hana said bringing their supper over. "But you know I slept with your father before we were married, and you know how his parents are about sex before marriage." Harper's mom had continued just to see the Major become redder.

"Please stop." She groaned.

"Uh oh… bet you got into trouble." Kuvira ignored her wife's plea, she liked Hana when she wasn't being the uptight well-disciplined soldier, which happened to be most of the time.

The Lieutenant General was going to continue when Harper gasped, her hand going to her abdomen.

"Harper? Is it time?" Kuvira had pushed off from the table and went to her side. "I really don’t want to deliver our baby if I don’t have too."

Harper had composed herself before saying. "It was just a kick, trust me." the other two women relaxed.

"She probably wants out to tell you guys to stop talking about sex." Harper eyed them both but stared her wife down longer.

"We will stop." Hana held up her hand in surrender, "I’m sorry."

"Me too." Kuvira chimed in.

"Thank you… and you know better Kuvira, then to piss off the pregnant woman." Harper said before going back to eating.

Kuvira looked to Hana and winked, the older woman tried to suppress a smile.

"Did you just wink at my mother? There is really no woman you can’t charm, is there?!" The Major said in disbelief.

"Your wife is certainly something. You are very lucky to have her, Harper." Hana said in all seriousness.

Kuvira reached for Harper's hand and squeezed gently. "Now that’s high praise coming from your mother."

Harper smiled; she was indeed very lucky to have her.

 

Next week was Harper's due date and she couldn’t be happier; her pregnancy was really bothering her leg and Kuvira was thinking maybe she should have carried. Kuvira was at work and her mom was cleaning the house, while Harper was in bed, resting.

"Mom!" She yelled; the older woman appeared in the doorway immediately.

Her daughter was in a lot of pain.

"You’re going into labor." Hana just knew it and called for an ambulance. "I'll call Kuvira." She said searching for the number on her phone.

"No! She and the team are taking care of a hostage situation. She can’t be distracted.” Harper hastily explained.

Hana nodded and called her husband instead, he was coming at the end of the week, although plans seemed to have changed.

 

Kya, Korra and Asami were all at the hospital as Harper was admitted. The Major was surprised that the couple had shown up.

"The girls are with their grandparents." Korra commented, seeing as they weren’t with them.

"And you and Kuvira were there for us." Asami added taking the Major’s hand, it was nice to have someone else pregnant when she was, as they had shared their experiences. Now that Harper was giving birth, they could share their experiences with their newborns as well, and it would be nice for their kids to grow up together.

"Thanks." Harper said breathing through another contraction, she was taking the pain well. But she didn’t want to give birth without her wife. Kya had said it was still early and it was hard to say how long she would be in labor for.

 

It was odd to have Izumi leading Grey Fox, but as soon as Harper found out she was pregnant she stopped being in the field, so the Major stayed at the station to handle things while the Commander was out in the field. Kuvira was hoping for a quiet day at the courthouse, although she did have to listen to Korra talk about her twins, it didn’t really bother her because soon enough she would be sharing her experiences.

She didn't even make it to the courthouse when Grey Fox and two other teams were needed in addition to dozens of regular officers and the Chief.

Kuvira and her teams’ mission was straightforward, they were to rescue the two hostages. The three-armed suspects were holed up in a small convenient store, so there wasn’t too much space to work with or to hide. The two teams out front would provide a distraction while Grey Fox slipped in through the back. Lin directed the officers in front while Izumi was in the back for this coordinated attack.

"You are not taking point." Izumi said as the team stacked up on the door.

Kuvira frowned, taking point was her thing, but since finding out she would be a mom soon, she was relegated to taking up the rear.

The Staff Sergeant just rolled her eyes. "Yeah…. whatever."

"Kuvira, you are having a child, a child I would like you to get to know first. Once Harper is back with the team you can take point again." Izumi explained sternly, she did not need Kuvira's attitude right now.

The officer grudgingly took her spot but said nothing more. Izumi had shook her head, there was the old Kuvira, defiant, and overconfident. There was talk around the station that the only reason Kuvira didn’t want to become pregnant, because she would be out of action for more than a year. Although Izumi wasn’t so sure that was the reason, nevertheless it was actually a little hard at times to see Harper in pain because the extra weight was putting strain on her injured leg.

With Lin's signal the teams started their attack. As the two teams in the front went to breach the door, they were met with gunfire immediately forcing them to stay back.

Lin Wanted Izumi to pull her team back, only it was too late they were already in the building already taking fire, as frantic orders over the radio were heard. Then all was silent.

 

"I'm not pushing if I don’t have too." Harper insisted, she needed Kuvira here.

"You aren’t going to have much of a choice soon." Kya said wearily.

Harper refused to go to the delivery room, so Kya, Harper's mom, Korra and Asami were all in the Major’s hospital room urging her it was time. Although none of them knew how the hostage situation was going, therefore had no idea when the officer would be here.

"Kuvira could be dead for all I know." Harper suddenly turned sad just thinking about it.

"If so, then you owe it to her to make sure your baby comes into this world safe and sound." Hana replied, thinking of her own experiences.

"Your dad couldn't make it in time for your birth, he was off protecting the city. I was stubborn like you, so I know what it’s like." Hana continued as she stroked her daughter's head reassuringly.

"But you guys always said he was there. So, you lied?" Harper was puzzled and maybe a little upset.

"You'll understand when you start raising your own." Hana replied.

"I would be a terrible parent then." Kya said unexpectedly. "I couldn’t imagine lying to your child. I mean, look at Kuvira, her life was sort of messed up because of lies."

"Yeah..." Harper supported her in law's views as she turned her head back to her mom.

"Okay…. Kuvira’s case is a little extreme, but what are you going to tell your daughter when she catches you having sex?" Hana asked and she had briefly glanced at the new parents in the room.

"Kuvira will tell her the truth." Korra laughed a little, however no one else did. "What? It's true."

Asami swatted at the officer’s shoulder but was grinning also thinking that would be the case.

The obstetrician showed up, her patient was being stubborn.

"You have two choices Harper, either go to the delivery room or I'll have to schedule a c-section." Tori said leaving no room for an argument.

"Go on… I'll get in touch with the police and see what’s going on." Korra offered and Harper relented, she really didn’t want to have a c-section.

"Your mother is free to come, and your partner can join us if she gets here in time." Tori explained then nodded her head at Kya, they needed to get ready.

Harper was nervous, she didn’t know how long her wife was going to be or if she was okay or not. At least her mother was with her.

 

Grey Fox with the hostages were coming out, but where was Kuvira? Lin thought, she couldn't be hurt since they didn’t call for help, but what if she'd been killed instantly.

"Chief?" An officer asked, she nodded a little.

"Major Harper is in labor, no baby yet."

Lin had been holding the radio receiver and dropped it at the news.

"What?" Lin couldn't believe it as she looked to her officer that just nodded.

"Did you see a ghost Chief?" it was Kuvira's voice.

Turning to her daughter she blurted out.

"You’re having a baby."

"Yeah I know… like next week." Kuvira said and was really looking forward to meeting her daughter.

"No!" Lin grabbed her daughter's biceps. "Your wife is in labor now."

Seconds past before realizing what she had been told.

"Let's go!" Kuvira exclaimed and they headed for the cruiser. Izumi was left wondering until an officer said the baby was coming. The Commander smiled and hoped they would get there in time.

 

Kuvira took her equipment off in the car, leaving her in her black and grey police uniform. Once at the hospital she was directed to the delivery room before quickly thanking her friends for being with Harper.

She was already pushing but no baby yet. Kuvira came into the room making everyone look.

"Kuvira!" Harper panted but was so relieved.

"Sorry I'm late." Kuvira got to her wife’s left side with Hana on the other side.

Harper pushed again then said. "Your here now." and felt Kuvira kiss her sweaty temple.

Holding both her moms and wife's hand she pushed through the pain until the doctors announced they saw the head and got her to slow down.

"Kuvira, want to cut the cord?" Kya asked any moment the infant would be freed.

Kuvira looked at her mother in law. "I think Hana should, if she wants."

The woman's brown eyes lit up; she had never gotten to do that. "Yes!"

The couple had already agreed they would let the woman do it. Hana cut where Kya had indicated, while Tori tended to Harper. The new parents were beaming with happiness as Hana held the crying baby first and was about ready to hand the tiny infant over.

"That’s the worst pain ever and I’ve been shot several times." Harper breathed a sigh of relief as she rested her head back and looked lovingly at Kuvira, who stroked her wife's sweat laden forehead.

"I’m so tired." Harper said softly, the doctors and Hana knew something was wrong. Kuvira did not, thinking of course giving birth was tough.

"Harper… stay with us." Tori called looking at the woman. Kuvira started to worry.

"What’s happening?"

"It’s taken a lot more out of her then expected." Kya explained then called to a nurse, they needed some medication now that the baby was delivered.

Harper was barely awake and fighting so hard, the cries of her child as well as the voices were making it hard to concentrate on any one thing. Then Kuvira, her mom and daughter were moving off something about neonatal care, the baby was a little underweight.

"Harper! Stay awake okay?" Kya said as she moved to the head of the bed and started attaching some monitor leads to the woman's chest.

"Where's… my daughter?" Harper asked weakly.

"Getting a standard checkup done. She's fine… you'll be fine." Kya asked before looking to Tori, her patient was bleeding more than usual, and Harper had been having high blood pressure problems throughout her pregnancy. Both doctors feared she would have trouble and they needed to get the bleeding under control.

 

Kuvira and Hana couldn’t go into the nursery just yet as the baby was undergoing some tests. They stayed outside watching through the window.

"You really should have carried." Hana expressed what she had been thinking for a while now.

Kuvira snorted, everyone was so happy moments ago, but she figured Hana didn’t like the fact that her nearly 40-year-old daughter was having the baby, instead of Kuvira who wasn’t yet 35. Although she didn’t reply, Harper was a fighter she would get through this.

"I know you would have been able to handle being pregnant. It’s scary, I know.” Hana begun with unexpected compassion.

Kuvira turned to the woman, her head hung slightly. “I just couldn’t… if something happened to the baby, I would be so devastated, and Harper probably would have left me.”

“What?! No, she wouldn’t have. After everything you two have endured, Harper would have been at your side every single step of the way.” Hana reassured.

Kuvira tried to smile as she looked through the window of the nursery at her daughter, who was healthy, if a little underweight.

Hana chuckled to herself a little, prompting a raised eyebrow from her daughter in law.

“Harper was the most difficult pregnancy. She was born late; I was in labor for hours, she was difficult to breastfeed, oh and her father and I weren’t married yet, so Tristan’s parents were pissed that we were having another child out of wedlock, so they wouldn’t look after Harper’s one and a half year-old sister, my older sister did. Spirits! That was a chaotic time.”

Kuvira just mouthed ‘wow.’ “What about your parents?”

“Oh, my mother died in childbirth and my father was killed in action when I was 10, so I was raised by my mom’s parents.” The older woman explained as if it was no big deal.  
Kuvira’s mouth hung open, “What?” Her wife had never mentioned any of this to her. “Its uncommon to die in childbirth these days isn’t it?”

“It is, but my mom had a c-section and it didn’t go so well.” Hana explained, she only vaguely remembered her dad and heard stories about her mom. That was the past now though.

“But I have three children and four grandkids, I could not be happier.” She said and smiled at Kuvira.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t carry, and you had to see Harper in pain.” Kuvira apologized not knowing what else to say.

“I know it wasn’t your intention, but… well, it doesn’t matter now, things worked out for the best.” Hana said as she quickly wiped at her eyes and directed her gaze at her granddaughter.

Realization donned on Kuvira. “Your own mom was older when she gave birth to you… that’s why you were so worried.”

Hana’s jaw tightened as she visibly swallowed.

“I’m sorry.” Kuvira repeated softer, however her mother in law’s years of military discipline kept her emotions in check, luckily a nurse had come out and informed them that the baby was fine, and they were just finishing up with some tests.

Kuvira went to tell everyone the good news. In addition to her friends and mother, her team were waiting. As she led everyone back to the nursery, Kuvira then excused herself, she was going to check up on her wife.

Knocking on the door before opening it, Kuvira came in slowly. "Hey you."

Harper smiled, she looked so tired. "Hey… is our baby okay?"

"She is. You were awesome by the way." Kuvira said coming to the bed side.

The Major grinned as she took her wife's hand. "We're parents."

Kuvira gave her a loving smile while brushing the stray hairs from Harper's forehead.

Several minutes passed and there was another knock, it was Lin, holding their daughter.

"She's ready to see her mom’s." Lin said coming to Kuvira's side and handing over the little bundle. “Stay mother.” Her daughter said taking Lin’s hand as she had passed the infant to Harper.

Lin stayed as all three got a good look at the baby. She didn’t have any hair yet and since she was awake the threesome marveled at her turquoise eyes, the perfect mix of hers and Harper’s color.

“Did you guys decide on a name?” Lin asked softly.

“Ella.” Harper spoke up before kissing the soft skin of her cheek, with Kuvira looking on with so much love. They were parents now, Kuvira thought, who would have thought that saving Harper would lead her to a family of her own.

 

 

 

It was hard to believe their girls were a year old now. Asami sighed, she had told herself she wouldn't miss out on their daughter's lives, but the only way that would happen is if she stopped being a lawyer. Korra had reassured her that she had only missed small things. Their oldest, by about 10 minutes, Lita was usually the first to do everything, so at least they had some warning, still Asami had missed both girls first word, which was 'mama.' Today though was the girls first birthday, everyone was coming or at least stopping by. Korra’s parents were even here, well at a hotel and probably would be arriving shortly.

Korra was lying on her stomach sheets twisted around her body and luckily their girls also inherited their mom’s love of sleep.

"Korra…" Asami whispered kissing a bare shoulder. The young woman barely stirred. So Asami kissed towards her neck.

"I’m awake." Korra mumbled before rolling on her back further twisting the sheets up and causing her wife to be pulled on top of her.

Asami straddled Korra's hips, "Why hello, my sexy wife." As tanned hands slid up her wife's torso, Asami had lost nearly half the baby weight.

"Yeah… right." Asami snorted her hands going to the bit of fat that still remained before moving off.

Korra rolled her eyes but Asami had already moved off.

The lawyer didn’t get far as Korra was pulling her back to the bed and Asami found her arms being pinned above her head, her wife over her hips as they engaged in an intense kiss and letting everything just fade away to concentrate on each other. Their girls slept in two separate cribs, but still in the same room and with the baby monitor on they could tell if the twins were up or not.

"I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, but I mean it, when I say your sexy or beautiful or anything like that because you are and will always be." Korra said as she rested her forehead against Asami's.

"I know." She blushed, Korra had let her wrists go and she was caressing those tanned abs, Korra still found time to work out with some of the equipment they had in the basement.

As Korra's hand found its way down to in between her wife’s legs, just before touching her the sounds of at least one of their girls being awake was heard, making both parents sigh.

"I'll get them." Asami said and moved off, grabbing her robe before heading to their bathroom quickly.

Korra was left on her back in the bed with her arm covering her eyes, she wanted her wife so badly, it had been weeks since she ate Asami out. They usually only really got time to use their fingers before they were being interrupted, but that was just life now, until the twins got older anyways.

It sounded like both girls were up, as Asami's voice came over the monitor telling the twins it was there birthday, and it was best she got up to help. Perhaps her parents or Asami’s would take them for an evening some time real soon.

 

It was nice that Harper stayed in bed with her more often due to the fact their daughter was hungry around mid-night and Harper just brought her into their room.

Little eyes opened and Kuvira found herself smiling, her daughter doing the same, before she started nuzzling Harper's bare chest, she was hungry again.

"That better not be you Kuvira." Harper said but hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Our little Captain is hungry." Kuvira replied reaching out and touching a chubby cheek.

"Help her out." Harper said opening her eyes, while adjusting her hold, Ella latched on and the Major let out a gasp, really not expecting her to be so eager and those little teeth didn’t help.

Once Ella was done Harper was handing her over to Kuvira, who had gotten dressed.

To see her Major so happy, Kuvira knew they had made the right decision, sure they struggled but they had so much help. Everyone at both the police and tactical stations loved all the kids. Ella was loved by Grey Fox and had been given the honorary title of Captain.

"Let's get you ready for the party." Kuvira said while kissing her daughter's forehead.

As her wife left, Harper stretched before getting up and finding some clothes. Looking in her closet, all her police uniforms were hanging up, she had gone to work a few times to give her Commander some help, but she hadn’t practiced or been in the field for over a year and maybe it was time she stayed at her desk job and let someone else lead the team.

"Damn… you are still so sexy." Kuvira commented startling Harper, she hadn’t realized how long she'd been thinking.

Picking out some clothes, she turned saying. "We're already sleeping together… no need to sweet talk me."

As she dressed Kuvira was making their daughter laugh or rather giggle by tickling her neck.

"And you didn’t want any." Harper commented coming to them.

"I guess I never knew what I wanted until I had it. And I hope you look like your mother… yes I do." Kuvira said, her voice higher than normal, as she brushed her nose against Ella’s.

"Let’s get going." Harper said with a smile. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that some of Kuvira’s happiness was due to the family and home she had promised to her wife on their wedding day.

 

Opal and Bolin were already there as Clara and the twins played in the living room. The couple were greeted by Asami, as Korra was entertaining the kids with Bolin, while Opal and Korra's parents were taking care of the party, so the parents could enjoy things with their kids.

"She’s gotten so big." Asami said taking Ella from Harper.

"Still not at her target weight." Harper said moving off with Asami as Korra and Kuvira were left in the foyer with their hands on their hips.

"Women." Korra said with a shrug. Although it was great to see them sharing their experiences.

“So, were like the men, huh?” Kuvira said as she joined the others on the floor, Lita and Gaige had come up and hugged her, they had been told that Kuvira was very important to their moms and them.

“Yup… you guys are, so in that case…. How are the wives?” Bolin asked with a smile. Korra and Kuvira looked at each other. “Great!”

Mako and Xander arrived and her old partner hugged him saying, those two never looked happier, although they still blushed. Clara was at her uncles’ side hugging them.

“When are you guys having kids?” Kuvira just had to ask.

“We’ve only been married for six months; we are going to enjoy it and probably travel.” Xander replied, as Mako picked up his niece.

“When are you two having another?” Mako asked both Bolin and Kuvira.

His brother shrugged, while Kuvira shook her head. “We are only having the one.”

The guys joined them as Harper brought Ella into the room, who was excited to see the guys. It was important for the twins and Ella to have male influences in their lives, spirits knows, they already have enough strong females.

Next were the Chief and doctor, and Kya couldn’t wait to pick up her granddaughter. However, the other kids were starting to crowd around them, luckily Lin was saved by the doorbell as Naoki and Hiroshi showed up. Since Clara and Naoki were older, they wanted to go off in search of Naga, but that wasn’t a great idea unsupervised. Korra had to simply whistle and she came into the living room, she laid down, knowing these miniature humans were going to pet her, all she had to do was lie there soaking up all the attention.

Asami was disappointed, her mother wasn’t here. It was a Saturday and while the firm was open, she couldn’t believe her mom was working. Korra had noticed her upset wife go into the kitchen and was going to chase, when Hiroshi halted her, saying he would talk to her.

With everyone in the living room, the kitchen was empty for now as Asami went to the sink, wiping at her eyes.

“Asami, honey?” Hiroshi said softly, his daughter was startled and a little embarrassed. “I just needed some air.” She weakly replied.

“I told your mother, but… well you know how she is.” Hiroshi knew eventually his wife would miss out on important things with their grandkids, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon.

“Yeah… I know. But it’s the girls first birthday, I told her a hundred times that she needed to come.” Asami lightly let her fist hit the edge of the sink, in frustration.

Her dad wrapped her up in his embrace. “You know your mother doesn’t talk about her childhood much, but when Koda and I were working together, he told me that Yasuko’s parents weren’t around much because of their careers.”

“Really?” Asami said pulling back some, he just nodded. “So, I guess she doesn’t really know any other way, huh?”

Hiroshi shook his head in confirmation. “But she has gotten better with time, she’s certainly in Naoki’s life more.”

His daughter buried her head into her dad’s shoulder. “I just wish she could be here.”

“Me too.” After a few moments father and daughter were ready to get back to the party, Asami wasn’t going to miss out on this.

It was nearly time for cake and Korra said she would go and get it. Once in the kitchen their side door opened, and Yasuko slipped in. Korra’s blue eyes widened in surprise, but Yasuko put her finger to her lips hushing her.

“You made it!” Korra whispered, her wife would be so happy.

Yasuko smiled, “let me get the cake.” The young woman nodded and headed back to the party.

“Korra… aren’t you forgetting something.” Asami said as she angled her head slightly.

“Uh yeah… but I needed some help.” Korra said while rubbing the back of her neck.

“Needed?” The lawyer asked as the room had gone fairly quiet, as the adults all looked around, they were all in this room. “Who’s helping you?” Asami couldn’t think of who it would be.

Korra’s lips turned up into a smile as Yasuko came around the corner with birthday cake in hand. Asami could hardly believe her eyes and with a quick glance to her dad, he was just as stunned.

“Happy Birthday, my girls!” Yasuko said putting it down on the coffee table, so all the kids could gather around, Naoki and Clara wanted to blow out the single candle but held off.

As Asami and Korra held on to one twin each, they encouraged their girls to blow out the candle, Lita sort of got what was going on, Gaige however did not. With their parents help the candle was out and everyone cheered.

Korra smiled to her wife, then glanced to her best friend, who was next to her also smiling. Harper had come up beside Kuvira with their daughter and the two couples were thinking what a journey it had been for them all.

“What a crazy few years its been.” Korra commented as she rested her forehead on Asami’s, their girls in between them.

“It’s been worth every single step.” Asami whispered and being mindful of their kids, the pair kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where we leave Korra, Asami, Kuvira, Harper, their kids and their friends and family. Maybe a bit anti climatic… I need to work on endings in general, but for being my first series, I think it’s alright.
> 
> Again.... Thank you all so much for reading, it’s been fun writing this series. And while it does continue with Always Mine, there is of course no obligation to read it, if you prefer this ending.  
> While this series isn't quite over. I’m certainly not done writing, I hope to finish the Memories series, and of course The Right Kind of Wrong. So, if you guys want more, check those out (if you haven’t already).


End file.
